Survivor's Guilt
by The Wez84
Summary: They had thought that they had retired...thought they were safe from danger. Boy, were they wrong. An old enemy comes to take revenge against the retired power rangers and they are bringing some back up more ruthless than the Power Rangers have faced. CH.1 is suitable for all ages but Chapters 2 until the end will be HARD M. Please read disclaimer in chapter 1!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! So this is the first chapter into a story idea that has been running through my head for a while. I came up with the idea for some of the aspects of the story almost 10 years ago under my previous alias on here. The only thing I remember vividly over the years was the way I had introduced at the time my main villain. Now that I am older, wiser and more polished (ish) with writing...I went back to start to add and clean up what I had already wrote years ago. The first chapter is part of the new ideas I have come up with recently while sticking to the same basic storyline I started.

This is an alternate timeline over events in Power Rangers that will include cross overs from a couple of Marvel characters. The timeline alternates after Katherine took over as the Pink Ranger...everything else prior to that is the same.

DISCLAIMER: This story will feature hard language, extreme violence and maybe a sex scene or 2. This story will be rated a HARD M from Chapter 2 until the end. This will be the only warning as far as Rating is concerned. If you do not like language (F-bombs and C-words), violence against women, torture, graphic detail, and/or sexual situations...PLEASE TURN AWAY NOW!

DISCLAIMER 2: I am a fan of Power Rangers and Marvel characters. I do not own these characters nor am I making a profit off these characters. I am listing Marvel characters in general because I don't want to spoil who is in the story. As far as Power Rangers are concerned, All the usual suspects are in it up to Season 3 when Kat would have replaced Kimberly.

* * *

Today had been an emotional day to start with but it didn't get any easier as a woman in her mid 40's had decided to pull out a photo album from a trunk in her closet and brought it into the living room. Every year, it is the same routine as she had always done each year for the last 16 years. She would grab this specific album and would look through the photos while her children were in school. She did this as to avoid the questions that would be raised and it was something she had not been willing to get into. She had just wanted them to stay innocent as long as she could but she knew someday, she would have to have the talk with them.

Kimberly Ann Hart-Oliver took a seat in her favorite chair by a large window in the living room and opened the album to the first page. She knew her children would be coming home soon but she had at least wanted to get this over with before they got home. The memories flooded with the photos as she looked at them one by one. Some made her smile while others just brought tears and uncontrollable sobs. After 16 years, the hurt was still as fresh as the days they happened. Looking at the memories she had with her best friends, it made the losses hurt worse because of the wonderful people that were taken too soon over a choice they had made over 20 years ago when they were just teenagers with attitudes.

As Kimberly stared at one photo of 2 teenagers caught in a romantic embrace between themselves, the pain of loss almost doubled for the photo depicted a time when she and her first love were probably at their happiest until the days when their children were born. She realized at an early age that she knew that boy would be the one she would marry and want to spend the rest of their lives together; hell…she even knew it was a mistake for breaking it off with him right after she left for the Pan Global Games in 1995 at the beginning of her junior year, but between peer pressure, the stress of a long distance relationship and their hectic activities she had decided to send her boyfriend of 2 years a "Dear John" letter lying about meeting someone else.

Just as she was finishing another cry and cleaned herself up, she could hear the sounds of feet stomping on the outdoor mat to signify that her kids were home from school. She cursed herself for losing track of the time and now sat with a whole world her kids did not know about, including their father. She never explained to her kids the reason why their father never saw them because they were just babies when he was taken from her. While Kim would answer questions about their father, she would always give the most generalized answers she could. As they got older, the questions just came up more frequently and it was starting to get harder to avoid the subject. She did think about wanting to rush back to her room quickly to put the album away but it would really draw suspicion as to why was she running to put something away.

"Mom, you home?" called out one of the two children as they walked inside the front door of a house out in the middle of nowhere.

The kids, ages 16 and 14, always wondered why their mother moved them out to the middle of the woods outside of Gravenhurst, Ontario, Canada. They always had in the back of their mind that they were hiding from something but never knew what. While the countryside is pretty and the people were friendly, their nearest neighbor was 5 kilometers away.

"In the living room sweetheart!" Exclaimed Kim as she turned the page to a photo of herself and her 5 best friends posing together in a group hug.

At the sounds of hearing both her daughter and son entering the living room, Kim raised her chestnut-brown eyes to them and smile as best as she could trying to hide the fact she had been crying. The children were a spitting image of both their parents as her 16-year old daughter had her father's eyes and height while she can see herself in the girl's mannerisms and her cheek bones. Sometimes she could swear she was looking at a reflection when she looks at her.

Her 14-year old son was also taking after his father in the height department as both kids stand 5'7 now but she can see herself the most in his facial features. They were masculine yet soft which helped in his popularity at school with the co-ed population.

"Mom, are you ok? You look upset?" asked her son. She continued to smiled as he is always worried about his mother…wanting to be the protector like his father was.

"I'm fine Jason." reassuring her son. "I am just having moments of nostalgia and it is making me just a little bit sad. I just wish your father were here to watch you two grow into wonderful human beings."

The girl walked over to her mother and wrapped her in her arms and hugged her mother for what seems like the millionth time in the last few days. It was always around this time that their mom would get overly emotional, like if she was grieving something every year that they can remember. As soon as Kate wrapped her arms around her neck, Kim just couldn't hold back anymore and sobbed into her teenaged daughter's shoulder while wrapping her own arms around her. Jason, already having sensed what was going to happen, had gotten a box of tissues and placed them on the side table next to the chair.

After a few minutes, Kate broke away from her mother and reached over to grab the box of tissues from the table.

"Here Mom." Quietly said the girl.

"Thanks Kate." Sobbed the older woman. She grabbed a tissue from the box and wiped her eyes as she smiled to her children. Kate happened to see what it was that made her mother so emotional when she saw a photo album in Kim's lap. The page that had been landed on had 6 people in the photo. She could recognize her mother as one of the people but she didn't know the other 5 people. The teenagers in the photo had the look of care free and happiness but what she didn't know was that everything was a total chaos at the time.

"Mom…. I know you don't like talking about it; but every year since we can remember, you are always upset, emotional, and sad when you look at these pictures but you never say anything more than 'I'm fine.' Kate looked her mother in the eyes, practically pleading with her soft brown eyes to hopefully get their mother to open up finally. "Whatever it is, Jason and I are old enough now to understand if you want to tell us. We just can't keep doing this every year without knowing why."

The mother looked at her daughter before shifting her eyes to her son Jason, who had settled next to his sister on the large footstool that had come with the chair. The young boy nodded his head confirming what his sister had just said. "We are not children anymore. It is ok to tell us."

Kim smiled in amazement at how these two were trying to comfort her and show her how grown up they were but no matter at what age, they will always be her babies. She had been struggling with the idea of letting them in on her secret that has haunted her for the past 16 years. This secret was the reason why they had moved to the middle of nowhere in an attempt to stay off the grid in case others came back that wanted to hurt or even kill herself and her children.

But they can't be kept in the dark forever. As she had finally decided that today was the day they were going to know about what happened, a slight panic arose in her chest of guilt for what she was about to do but also was getting a sense of relief in knowing she wasn't going to have to carry this burden anymore.

"That is sweet of you two to offer but there has always been a reason why I never told you about this album or what today specifically means to me. It was a part of my life that I have kept secret even from your grandparents."

The kids sat back with what would be described as disappointing looks as they were getting the feeling their mother was brushing them off again for another year.

"But you are right. I can't keep this from you forever and you do have a right to know as it involved your father as well." The older woman said as she took a photo out of its place in the album and handed it to Kate to look at. Jason looked over her shoulder to see the picture as well. Would they finally get to know about their father? Their mother rarely talked about him but when she did, she would always tear up right away and excuse herself to cry in another room after giving a vague answer. It always broke their hearts to see their mom crying over someone who was never around but yet, still held a torch for. They always assumed their father left them just because they never heard from him.

"This is a picture of my 4 best friends, your father and myself back when we were about your age in high school." She pointed out the teenage boy as she had spoken. The boy was a spitting image of Jason and he can see the family resemblance.

"Who was our father?" Jason asked.

"His name was Thomas Oliver, but we always called him Tommy. As you can see, he was a very handsome guy and I fell in love with him instantly freshmen year. While he was handsome, he was also the most selfless, caring man I had ever met." Kim said smiling at the memories of her and Tommy by the lake.

Kate looked up from the picture to her mother and looked like she was about to explode…

"Selfless? Caring? If he was so caring Mom", tears started coming down slowly from her eyes, "why has he never reached out to us. Didn't he love us?!"

Kate always harbored some jealousy to her friends who did have dads in their life. Whenever a father/daughter dance at school happened, she was always at home because she didn't want to be embarrassed for either bringing her mother or being a third wheel to one of her friends and their fathers. When she always dreamed of her wedding day, she always pictured a faceless man giving her away. She just couldn't understand why her mother would use those words to describe a man who wasn't around ever.

She knew her mother still loved him and she probably shouldn't have shouted at Kim, but something just kind of snapped inside her hearing those words. It was like her mother held this guy on a pedestal when it should have been the opposite.

"Oh sweetheart…he loved you very much. He loved both of you very much and it is my fault I never told you both why you never saw your father." Tears started down her cheeks again as she was finally going to tell her children the truth. "Your father passed away 14 years ago today right after you were born Jason."

Kate and Jason felt like they just got gut punched after their mother told them that. A mixture of emotions was starting to go through them. The predominant emotion coming to the forefront was guilt. They were now feeling guilty for always assuming that their father didn't love them and left his family behind while being dead never crossed their thoughts before.

"How did he die?" Kate managed to squeak out as she was trying to find her voice.

"In order to answer that, I have to break a promise I made to an old friend a long time ago. Whatever I am about to tell you is to never leave this house, understood?" The kids looked at their mother as she had shifted her look to one of stern seriousness now. The gravity of what was going to be told crossed the teenagers' minds and they both nodded their understanding.

"Your father died trying to protect us because of our past as power rangers." And just like that, it felt like a thousand pounds was lifted off your chest. The kids knew about power rangers as they are on the news every now and again but they would never have suspected that their parents were once power rangers. "Your father died from his injuries he sustained in a fight against a man named Frank Castle. Frank had been placed under a spell from Rita Repulsa and hunted the remaining rangers with one instruction…to kill us. He had taken over those duties from another man who had been hired to kill us one by one. Your father killed him."

"Back in 1993, my friends Jason, Zack, Billy, Trini and myself were chosen by an intergalactic being named Zordon to because the first power rangers Earth had had in over 100 years. We battled Rita until our sophomore year when her boss, Lord Zedd banished her to the far outreaches of space because of her failure to kill us and conquer Earth. We never heard from Rita again until years later after we had all retired as Power Rangers and gave our powers to new team members."

Kate and Jason looked on with piqued interest as their mom was giving them a history lesson others would have paid to hear. Something was bugging Jason though as he listened. When Kim had finished her thought, he slipped in to ask the question he was sure was on Kate's mind as well.

"So how does Dad figure into all of this? You said that he died because he was a power ranger."

Kimberly sighed as she recalled the day perfectly when Tommy became a ranger. "Your father was recruited by Rita just after I first met him. It was love at first sight when I met your father. He had just moved to town and was competing in a martial arts tournament against Jason."

Jason finally wanted to know which one of her friends she was talking to so he asked, "which one is Jason? Is that where you got the idea for my name?"

Kimberly sat back in her chair trying to keep her composure as there was much more to tell. She looked at her son first, "He was the one in the red shirt. You were named after the first red and blue rangers, Jason Scott and Billy Cranston as my way of keeping them alive."

She shifted her eyes to look at her daughter to speak to her next, "and you were named after the second pink ranger and first yellow ranger, Katherine Hilliard and Trini Kwan. Trini was my best friend since I was in elementary school. Don't get me wrong, they were all my best friends but there is always that one person who you told all your secrets to. For me, that was Trini."

Kate looked back at the picture still in her hand and finally understood why her middle name was Asian. It was to keep her mother's best friend alive to the world. From the way their mother kept talking about her friends, it sounds like no one survived from the two assassins.

"So what happened with the match between Dad and Jason?" Kate asked.

"If I remember correctly, I think it went to a draw. We all thought Jason was going to win but your dad was very skilled in that he was already a 2nddegree black belt on his way to his 3rddegree 6 months later I think. I wasn't really too interested in his skills, more into how handsome he was. Oh, it was love at first sight for me. I just knew that your father was the one for me. Trini noticed the same thing as soon as I looked at him." Kimberly smiled and blushed a little thinking of that day.

"I didn't talk to him that day but we did talk the next day. He came to my rescue from the local bullies and scared them away. Your father was reserved at first and turned to walk away after giving him my thanks. Something came over me and I just had to get his attention so I said Hey, introduced myself while asking for his name. I asked him to come out hang out with us after school at the local hangout. When he said sure, there was something in his smile and eyes like just made me felt like I was on cloud 9. Not many people can say that they were able to find and marry their first love."

Kimberly adjusted her legs underneath her so that she could get some feeling back into them. "Sadly, we didn't get to hang out that day because later on when he was coming to the Youth Center, that was when Rita kidnapped him and made him to become her evil Green Ranger. I noticed something was different right away when I finally saw him a couple of days later. He was more cold and cruel which was the complete opposite of how he was before. He had destroyed our base of operations, sent our mentor Zordon away in a time warp and practically destroyed Alpha with a computer virus since Alpha was a walking, talking robot. I remember the day I confronted Tommy after we found out he was the Green Ranger and the fear I felt when we locked eyes, I am so glad we were able to break the spell when we did because to see those brown eyes flash green and malicious in his voice was probably the scariest thing I witnessed as a ranger."

"Even though he didn't choose to be a ranger in the beginning, he decided to join the team and help us stop Rita on many occasions. But it always seemed like just as soon as something great would come along for him, something bad always happened at the same time."

"What do you mean Mom?" Jason asked.

"Well, the first time I kissed your father was also the day he was stripped of his green ranger powers. He went from having the lowest of lows losing his powers to being able to ask me out to the school dance that weekend while giving me the most romantic first kiss I could have had. We were together from that moment on." Kimberly sighed again. It always broke her heart to remember what Tommy went through after losing his powers and being forced to the sidelines. There was even a time where she wouldn't have seen him for weeks because he would be up at his Uncle's cabin by myself.

"Is the two men the reason why we live out here in Canada without a single neighbor for kilometers? Is this why Grandma and Grandpa never visit?" Realization stuck Kate as she was putting the pieces together asking her mom these questions.

Kim wiped her eyes as she nodded her head. "I was scared for our lives after your father died that I told my parents we were going to disappear one night and by the next morning, the 3 of us were gone. You were just 1 almost 2 while your brother was only 5 months old. I keep them informed that we are alive and ok a couple of times a year through letters and I have sent them a school picture of the two of you for them to have, but they still don't know where we live."

"Couldn't they just track the postage on the letters" chimed in Jason.

"No sweetheart. When I send the letters, I send them from different locations every time. This last letter I sent to them, I drove down into Toronto to send. I do this while you two are in school so you didn't have to know why I would drive for hours just to go to a post office. "

"Why Mom? What exactly happened?" Kate didn't know why but she wanted to hear the whole story. What really happened to her friends.

Kim sighed as she knew where she must go with this, "It all started back one night in New York City."


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Notes: Posting Chapter 2 at the same time as Chapter 1. From here on out, the story will contain Hard M rated materials to include Violence, language and sexual situations in later chapters. Please leave comments to let me know if you are liking it. Thanks!_ \- The Wez

* * *

 **New York City**

 **Local time: 10:00pm**

 **September, 1999**

The sounds of cars filled the streets at all hours of the night as the city that never sleeps is lively with locals and tourists. One local in particular moved to the city to attend New York University for Foreign Relations and minor in public speaking. 20-year-old Trini Kwan has had a wonderful time living in the city after she returned home from the Switzerland. When she graduated from high school and her commitment to the Teen Peace Conference had ended, she decided to go to college and while she had applied to many colleges across the country, NYU interested her the most with the school being in New York City and some of the landmarks in the city grabbed her attention like the Baxter Building, the Twin Towers, The Statue of Liberty, The Empire State Building, and the Daily Bugle.

Now in her sophomore year in college, Trini was preparing for the weekend and thought about doing some more charity work. She also wanted to intern for different organizations to build up more foreign relations experience on her already impressive resume this year. She had always felt a sense of duty ever since her days as a Power Ranger. Her agility, skills, and sense of maturity were some of the qualities that led to Zordon selecting Trini as his first Yellow Ranger here on Earth back in 1993 when Trini was a freshman in High School.

One fall evening, Trini had just finished taking a tour of the famous Baxter Building, home to New York's own Fantastic Four. It had been the last tour of the night when Trini managed to meet Dr. Reed Richards and his wife Sue as they were leaving to catch the Broadway showing of "The Lion King". Dr. Richards reminded Trini of her dear friend Billy from back in Angel Grove. Billy was no longer on earth as he was living on Aquitar. She missed their conversations and the way he made her feel. Sometimes, Trini wished she wasn't as reserved as she was and told Billy how she had felt for him. While Trini had been on other dates with men, none of them held a candle to Billy.

The tour ended with a stop at the gift shop where Trini bought a T-shirt for her best friend Kimberly Hart, who is currently coaching an all-girl gymnastics team back home in Angel Grove. Kimberly had been her best friend since elementary school and it was no secret to those that knew them could have sworn that they were sisters from different mothers. She felt bad for Kimberly as she had just broken up with another boyfriend after only 2 months this time. She kept telling Kimberly to stop being stupid and to call her ex-boyfriend Tommy Oliver, but Kim always made up some excuse before accepting another date from another would be suitor. Kimberly had dumped Tommy a couple of years earlier but it was still a sore subject for the former Pink Ranger. Trini figured that since Kim's birthday was coming up in a couple of weeks, she would get her a t-shirt since Kim had a superhero crush on the handsome Human Torch, Johnny Storm.

After purchasing the shirt, Trini suddenly got a craving for some cookies and crème ice cream. As she was walking out of the Baxter building, she decided she would head to the 24-hour Friendly's Restaurant that was around the block for her ice cream craving. Friendly's was Trini's obsession since she moved to NYC. The restaurant was only in two of the New England states, Connecticut and Massachusetts, with the franchise finally opening one in the middle of the city. They had the best ice cream Trini had ever tasted while also giving her a massive headache sometimes in the way they had so many flavors. She had taken Jason and Zack to the restaurant when they came and visited this past summer for a week. They weren't as close as they were in Switzerland just due to their schedules and the time difference between the east coast and west coast. While their day would be starting, she would have already been busy either in classes or taking an extra shift at the Student Veterans office as a desk receptionist helping veterans with their paperwork to obtain their educational benefits from the Veteran Affairs.

As Trini was walking to Friendly's, she was passing on by an alley when she heard the sounds of an altercation coming from the alley. Trini stopped and headed down the alley to see if she could be of any help to someone. She was closing in on the noises and the closer she got; she made out 3 men standing and a man on the ground. The man on the ground was getting kicked and beaten down by two men while the third one was just standing off to the side.

"You know you could be at home with your daughter, but what did you have to do? You had to go and stiff the Kingpin of what you owed him didn't you? The tall man on the right in the Yankees windbreaker was telling the beaten man while his partner, dressed in a NY Jets windbreaker, was kicking the man in the stomach and kidneys.

The third figure, dressed in a long leather trench coat and wore a skull cap on his head, stood off to the side and looked like he was the man running the show here. Trini looked on for a little bit longer before she had enough of the brutality and decided to break it up. While she knew it was not a smart idea to go against 3 men by herself, she couldn't just walk away from the man when it was clear that he needed help. If there was one thing she didn't like about the people in the northeast portion of the country, everyone would be just walking by and letting these men have their way with him…minding their own business as they would call it.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Trini shouted. She had gotten all 3 men to turn to her and see who it was that was screaming. The two thugs beating down the helpless man stopped, looked at the petite young asain woman and then turned to the man with the skull cap. The man told the thugs, in a thick Irish accent, to grab Trini and bring her to him. The men advanced on Trini, who got into a fighting stance. With the quickness of a cat, Trini threw a roundhouse kick to the closest attacker right in the head, and followed it up with a spinning back fist right across his face. The man in the Yankees windbreaker fell to the floor, stunned and confused what happened. The Jets fan started to run at Trini once he saw his partner fall. He was about to wrap her up in his grip and drive her to the ground but Trini was faster then the man was, spun around clockwise away from her attacker, as the man passed right by her and his head collided with the brick wall of the building. The Yankee fan managed to climb to his feet and sneak up behind Trini while she was dealing with his partner and grabbed her from behind and lifted her in the air once she was done spinning. Trini, being a student of different styles of marital arts and was knowledgeable in how the human body works, kicked her attacker right above his kneecap and sent him crashing to the ground, letting her go. The man was in terrible pain screaming and rolling around, holding his knee.

"You broke my kneecap, you fucking bitch!" the Yankee fan said in his thick New York accent. Not liking what he called her, Trini came right up to the man and back handed him hard right in the temple, knocking the man out cold.

"You dirty cunt, I am gonna hack you to bits!" exclaimed the second thug as he took out his switchblade knife and again started charging Trini. Trini was ready though and when he got close enough to her, she threw another roundhouse kick to disarm him. Without putting her foot down, she shifted her weight and turned the momentum into a side kick which was managed to reach the guy's nose and break it easily. Blood was going everywhere on the thug as he got up and took off running, leaving his partner and the man in charge.

Trini turned back to the Yankee fan to see that he was still unconscious and not moving on the ground where she left him. She started to relax a little and come off her adrenaline rush. She thanked God that they didn't have more then just knives on them.

The third man, who was standing off to the side, started clapping for Trini's performance and skills. The clapping startled the young woman and she turned to face the noise. The dark stranger reached up with his right hand and took off his skull cap. He let the cap fall to the ground as he took his right hand again and lightly touched his forehead before licking his fingers. Trini thought it was the oddest thing someone could do but it didn't matter to her as she got back into a fighting stance. Trini was ready to defend herself when the man started to laugh at her. She didn't understand why he was laughing but she was ready for whatever he was going to do and with the distance between them, she would be able to see what the man would do be it a charge or strikes.

"You are good baby, but me, I'm magic" and with that sentence, the man flicked his wrist and threw what looked like a playing card right to Trini's throat. Trini was completely not ready for that attack and got hit with the card before she could realize what had just happened. The object struck Trini to the right side of her neck, missing the windpipe so she can breathe but the card had hit a major artery. Trini grabbed her throat to try and keep the bleeding to a minimum before she could get the medical help she needed.

She was having trouble screaming for help while panic was starting to set in for her. Trini had been in situations for where she was on the losing end of one of Rita's or Lord Zedd's battles but never in this amount of danger as she was starting to feel the effects of herself going into shock from the amount of blood she was losing. The stranger started walking to the wounded woman. He bent over and picked up a glass bottle, smashed it against the wall, and stopped right into the view of the street lights out from the streets.

"Sorry love, the Kingpin had said no witnesses." And just like before with the playing card, the man flicked his wrist and tossed the broken bottle right to Trini's chest. The man watched the bottle land square in the chest, right above her breasts, plunging deep into her heart. Trini fell to her knees in pain. She looked at the man's face, which had a smile across it, while she fell to her back dying. She grasped for air, clenching onto her life. The man had what looked like a target engraved into his forehead; he again touched his forehead and gestured to the dying woman with his right hand. He walked over to the dying ranger and said the last word Trini Kwan would hear before she died.

"Bullseye"

* * *

Author's End Notes: What a debut! Bulls-Eye and Kingpin are 2 of the 3 Marvel characters I planned to include. I had written this piece of the story on a training exercise when I was stationed in the Army back in 2008. The way I built up Bulls-Eye was probably my best work at the time so I am looking forward to seeing where I take this. If you read Chapter 1, you would know that the 3rd character will be Frank Castle/The Punisher. I may dabble in a cameo or 2 like I did with 3 of the Fantastic Four members...but in those cases, they will probably be only a mention and not like the other 3. Thanks for reading and I will post Chapter 3 as soon as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:** _WOW! Only 24 hours up and there have been already 100 people who have at least taken a look at what I started. I want to thank those who have added this story as a favorite or given it a follow. It is humbling. I do want to clarify after receiving a review from someone who was hoping that Trini might make it after her encounter with Bulls-Eye. As you will read in this chapter, that is not the case. If you remember from the first chapter, I practically gave away the ending of the story when Kim was talking to her kids. I know people love the journey to find out and believe me so do I...but I thought it would be different. The way I put it for the person was like you already knew who won the American Revolution or what happened to the 6 wives of Henry VIII, but now you want to hear the story on how it happened._

 _I hope that will help everyone in the future. I think you all will be intrigued as to what happens to everyone and how do some of them react in that moment._

 **Chapter Notes:** _I had molded Wilson Fisk/Kingpin after the late Michael Clark Duncan from his portrayal of the Kingpin in the 2003 movie Daredevil along with Bulls-Eye from the movie, played by Colin Farrell. Rita is the one from the TV show and everything is set in 1999 so enjoy this chapter._

* * *

 **Fisk Inc.**

 **New York City**

 **Local Time: Next morning, 8 A.M**

 **September, 1999**

* * *

Standing behind his big metal desk up on the 90th floor overlooking the big Apple stood a black man who could have been on the professional wrestling circuit and not the CEO of a multi-million-dollar company.

Standing at 6'6'' tall and weighing in at a bulk 330 pounds, Wilson Fisk was taken with his thoughts about what had happened with Bullseye after the assassin provided him with a report from last night's dealings. While two of his men were sent to the hospital, the job had gotten done. The well-dressed man just kept overlooking the city until he had heard his office doors started opening. As soon as his right hand man Wesley Welch entered the room, Fisk was right on him.

"Did you hear what happened last night Wesley?" Wilson turned around and looked at him straight in the eye. His booming voice always makes people take notice of what he will be saying. Wilson pulled his chair back and had a seat while Wesley walked up to his desk.

"I did hear about it on the news sir. It was a lovely wakeup call this morning." Wesley exclaimed as he placed a folder with some paperwork in them. "And to think, I thought I was going to have a nice quiet day off."

"What is it you got there Wesley?" Fisk asked as he opened up the file folder and started looking over the papers. There was a coroner's report along with a police report and what looked to be like a student's profile at NYU. All of it was referencing the girl Bulls-Eye mentioned as he gave his report. The one who put his men in the hospital.

"Our contact at the department sent these over for you. Thought you would have liked to take a look at them." Wesley exclaimed as Fisk continued on with the police report to make sure nothing was being brought back to him.

"Did our contact mention anything of note that could be trailed back to us?"

"No sir. Bulls-Eye had taken care of the murder weapons and he is at the safe house…'sleeping it off' if you know what I mean." Wesley mentioned as Wilson shook his head and chuckled. Probably at the moment, Bulls-Eye was more than likely passed out from drinking and fucking some woman he met at a bar.

Wilson looked up at Wesley and continued to smile for he was in a very good mood. "When that Irish drunk wakes up, tell him to come to the office so I can reward him for a job well done." Fisk placed the papers back inside the file folder and gestured he was done with them.

Wesley stepped forward from the front of the desk and grabbed the file folder. "Yes sir. I will even send a detail to make sure that the safe house is taken care of after he leaves, knowing how he does like to make a mess."

As he finished his sentence, Wesley turned around and started to walk towards the office door of the big blue office.

"Oh and Wesley!" Wesley stopped instantly and turned to his boss. "I want you to create a paper trail. One that leads Natichoes to being the Kingpin. If the media wants the Kingpin, then I say let's give them one."

"I will get on that today sir." Wesley said before he left the office and left Wilson Fisk to his thoughts again.

Wilson spun his chair around and started to stare out into the skyline again when he noticed a slight breeze come across his bald head. None of the windows were opened and no one entered the office. He pulled a .38 revolver from his pocket before turn in his chair slowly and trained the fire arm at the silent intruder who it seemed magically appeared out of thin air and was seated in one of his chairs.

At first, Wilson had thought that Daredevil or Spider-Man had gotten into his office…but you can imagine his surprised when he saw a woman sitting before him holding what looked like a large staff. The woman was dressed in a primary brown dress with certain colors popping at random places, a head dress that looked like 2 pointy, floppy propellers, and two pointy cones where her chest was. Kind of reminded him of Madonna from the 80's.

"Well, aren't you a pretty woman. May I ask what do you think you are doing in my office?" Wilson asked, intrigued in what the woman had to say.

"Admiring your handiwork from last night…and might I add, it was a spectacular sight to have watched it all go down. I certainly screamed with joy in how your man was able to get rid of that pesky yellow ranger for me!" The woman had the face of a young woman but the voice of one of those old witches you would find in a bad movie.

"Well, it is always nice to be appreciated for one's delegation; still doesn't explain what you are doing in my office or for that matter…How did you know about last night?" Wilson bulled the hammer back on the 38 and straighten his arm out in front of him so he can get a better aim at the woman. "You better start talking or I am going to put a bullet in your eye."

With the wave of her hand, the woman was able to snatch Wilson's gun from his hand and it was now in her hand before making it disappear. "My apologies but where are my manners today. My name is Rita Repulsa and I have a proposition for you. After seeing what your man did to the yellow ranger, I was wondering if your man wants more work to finish off an old problem of mine." Crossing her legs and placing her staff across her lap, she continued on, "In exchange for his services, I will pay him handsomely for the job and whatever price you seem is fair for yourself…like a contractor fee. What do you say?"

Wilson was still getting over the fact that this woman had taken his gun and made it disappear all without getting up from her seat. He certainly paid more attention to the woman after that display. Fisk sighed as he placed his elbows on his desk and folded one hand into the other so that his hands were together and resting his chin on his thumbs. He thought for a few moments before he had only one thing to say; "what was the job?"

"I need your man to kill 9 people for me. Easy enough?" Rita sounded chipper as she mentioned it. "I had tried to kill them before but they always managed to beat me every time. When I saw your man kill the yellow ranger and did it without even breaking a sweat, I kept an eye on him to see who he worked for. Now you know that I have special 'talents' that can help me get my way but this is more of a courtesy from one boss to another."

Wilson contemplated on what the woman had just said. Make a deal with the unknown woman for one of his best assassins and get paid for it or refuse and take his chance that the woman didn't kill him just by lifting a finger and still take Bulls-Eye with her anyway.

Fisk opened his mouth and in a calm, even voice, "The price for Bulls-Eye is $9 million dollars total, one million for each contract kill, and $500,000 for myself as a leasing fee for him. I expect the $500,000 to be delivered…"

Rita waved her hand which distracted Wilson for a moment…"Just deposited your fee directly into your personal account under Moon Enterprise. If you would like to verify, I can wait." Rita smiled like the Cheshire Cat.

Wilson, not believing she just deposited a half a million dollars into his personal account, picked up the phone and dialed the bank. He let it ring for a minute before a voice on the other line picked up…

"Stanley Ipkiss, Branch Manager of Bank of America New York City, May I ask who I have the pleasure of speaking with today?"

"Mr. Ipkiss, Wilson Fisk…How are you?"

"OHHH Mr. Fisk, I am wonderful! Thank you for asking. How is your wife doing?"

"She is good…Listen Stan, I need to verify if I had a deposit placed into my account this morning. Can you do that for me?

"Sure thing Mr. Fisk. What is your account number?"

"43902134"

"Wife's Maiden name?"

"Marianna"

"and what is the name that would be associated with the deposit?"

"Moon Enterprise."

"Alright Mr. Fisk, now that we have the formalities out of the way…There was a deposit placed into your account just a few minutes ago from Moon Enterprise for the total of $500,000. Would you like anything else or will that be all?"

"That will be all Stanley, thank you very much"

"As always sir, it is always a pleasure and we continue to thank you for your business with our branch."

Wilson placed the phone down back on its cradle and leans back in his chair. "How did you that?"

"I am an intergalactic sorceress with the ability to do what I want, come and go as I please and provide things for those that desire it. Your man will get paid after each job he does…but I only have one request: I want to watch as each one of them die so I would like a call an hour prior to the hit so that I can get my refreshments and have a seat in my palace. So…Do we have a deal?" Rita stood up and extended her hand, having brushed up on how humans did business transactions.

Wilson looked at her hand, shook his head and let out a big belly laugh. He had to admit that this woman was certainly a character and he was certainly liking her enthusiasm. "Oh we most certainly have a deal!" Fisk stood up and shook the woman's hand. "I just ask that whatever information you may have on the targets, please send them to Wesley. I trust you know who I am speaking of correct?

"Of course! I saw him come in earlier this morning. Hard to miss as he is a looker. Well, I know you are a busy man and I have certainly taken up enough of your time." Rita brought her staff down on the desk zapped a cellular phone to reality. "Your man can get a hold of me with this device right here. I believe he is familiar with these?"

"Very. It was nice to have done business with you Ms. Repulsa. I am sure you can see yourself out just like you came in" Wilson sat back down as Rita marched to the middle of the office. "I will inform Bulls-Eye of his new job today when I see him"

Rita shrieked with a laughter that could be summed up as nails on the old chalkboard and disappeared into thin air.

Now that he was alone, Wilson rubbed his eyes and shook his head as he reached for his drink that he had on his desk. Not believing what he had just witnessed but should he really be surprised…There was a rock man, a blind superhero, a boy acting like he is a spider, and a school filled with nothing but people who can do extraordinary things all living in the state of New York alone.

"Power Rangers….Who came up with that shit." Fisk chuckles as he took a sip from his drink and went back to looking out into the city.

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes:** _Not a bad way to follow up with after a death scene. I don't know what kind of format I will be doing like soft, hard, soft or do a couple of chapters in a row with our rangers...right now it is up in the air with how my brain is thinking._

 _Hope you enjoyed the introduction of Rita. I certainly have a few things in mind for her when it comes to taunting the Rangers so I would be on the look out for that. And I threw in an easter egg for people who were fans of Jim Carrey's movies in the 90's. I just couldn't resist. Anyway, I am off to bed. I have to work for the next 36 hours (3 12 hour shifts from 7pm-7am) along with finish my last couple of days with my online class in Web Design and Development for this month so I probably won't post another chapter or 3 until this weekend. Knowing me, I will probably type them on my phone while I am at work if things start coming to me._


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Remarks: Welcome to the next chapter of the story! I am glad that the story has gotten quite a few views in the last week since I posted the first chapter and it certainly has given me motivation to be able to keep going. I want to thank everyone for taking the time to place an alert on this story so they will know that new chapters will be coming out and they can keep following the story. I had a long weekend with working security at both the Charlotte Motor Speedway and the Carolina Panthers game from Wednesday night until Sunday afternoon so I didn't get a chance to actually write anything until last night._

 _Just a side note about how the timeline of this story will go. You will notice that this chapter will be taking place before chapter 3 in terms of the sequence of events. Any scenes with villains, unless the rangers experience the scene themselves or have it be told to Kimberly will be considered like bonus chapters that will fall after certain chapters just for you, the audience to understand how things came together. In the case of Chapter 3, I wanted to get the meeting with Kingpin and Rita out of the way so that I could focus on the next couple of chapters of having the rangers dealing with the fallout._

 _So with that said, I hope you enjoy chapter 4 and I am working on Chapter 5 as I am posting this that will be a continuation of this chapter, but from the point of view of Kimberly._

* * *

 **Oliver Household**

 **Present Day**

Kate was dabbing her eyes with a Kleenex as Jason had moved to hug his mother after the older woman had just recounted her best friend's murder. She couldn't imagine imagine what she would do if her best friend Megan was killed. Even though the tale of Trini's death was tragic, it was nothing more than being at the wrong place, at the wrong time.

"Poor Trini." She sniffled, "How can people be so cold and just not care about the value of life?" Kate certainly wasn't naïve as she knew that there were evils all over the world, but she never knew anyone who suffered something so horrible to anyone.

Kimberly looked at Kate as she was finishing up her hug with Jason and shook her head, "I don't know baby. I just know that there are people in this world that only think of themselves and no one else. Sadly, Trini was the only one who suffered for trying to do the right thing. When her parents went to NYC to settle her affairs, all of Trini's dorm mates couldn't stop talking about her. As for the rest of us, we had a price put on our heads thanks to Rita."

"When did you hear about Trini Mom?" Jason asked wondered since his mom just said that Trini was all alone in another state.

"The next morning. 2 people murdered in a dark alley in NYC wouldn't make the news regularly because there is usually a couple every night for various reasons. The reason this one made the news was because the man Trini tried to defend was a known man in the corporate world who the media tried to sell as the crime lord of NYC at the time." Kim actually started to get a tad bit mad rethinking of the news cast from that morning.

"Your father was the one who saw the broadcast first. He was going to school on the east coast and when he found out, he woke your Uncle Jason up. Tommy loved having a routine so that he could maximize his day so he was up early and watched it on the news. I heard about it an hour later when Jason and Zack came and told me." Kimberly sighed in remember that day vividly. "It was certainly the worst day of my life."

* * *

 **Tommy's apartment**

 **Cambridge, MA**

 **Local Time: Morning after Trini's Death 6:00am**

 **September, 1999**

The sounds of a television set were in the background as a 21-year-old MIT student was in the middle of a set of pushups. He always started his mornings with a little workout just to get the blood pumping. The workout would consist of 10 sets of 10 pushups while alternating in 10 sets of 10 sit ups. After his workout, he will shower, get dressed and have breakfast all before 7am so he can be out the door and heading to his first class by quarter after 7.

As he was finishing his 6 set of pushups bringing the total so far to 60, he wiped the sweat off his hands with the bandanna that he had on his head. While he was glad that he cut his hair three months prior, it seemed that going from shoulder length hair to short hair made the glands in his scalp just open up and sweat was never ending. Just before the man was to begin his 6th set of situps, a preview for the next story after the break had caught his ear:

'After the break, a NYU student and a businessman found murdered in New York City last night. We will have all the details after our commercial break…stay tuned.'

While murder on the news was nothing new since there seemed to be at least a half a dozen just in the northeast every morning, but something was telling him in his gut that this was not just another murder.

Tommy Oliver got up off the floor and walked over to the TV on his dresser to turn up the volume just a little bit. Even though he lived alone in the dorms, he didn't want to wake his neighbors up on either side of him. He pulled the bandanna off his head and started to wipe the sweat off his face when the news came back from commercial.

'A shocking development that happened overnight coming from New York City as a robbery turned deadly for two people last night. Our correspondent April O'Neil is in the city to bring us the latest from this tragic situation…April.'

'Last night, 20-year-old Trini Kwan attempted to help 54-year old Nikolas Natichoes as he was being mugged by an unknown number of assailants. According to one witness who refused to make a statement to police publicly, they saw Ms. Kwan stop two assailants before being attacked and injured from a third assailant. The witness ran to call police and returned a couple of minutes later to find both the victims having been murdered. The witness couldn't tell who murdered both Ms. Kwan and Mr. Natichoes, but when police arrived, they found nothing that could be identified as the murder weapon. Both victims were pronounced dead at the scene.

Trini Kwan was a student at NYU in her second year at the university after spending a couple of years in high school as one of the ambassadors for the World Peace Conference. Nikolas Natichoes was an executive with Fisk Incorporated here in New York City where he had worked for the last 10 years; before that, he served as a Greek ambassador to the United States for 10 years. That is all we have for right now and we will bring you more on this story as the details come…this is April O'Neil, back to you in the studio.'

Tommy stood in shocked silence as he just felt like the wind had been taken from his lungs. He suddenly had to sit down in the chair that was next to the dresser, not trusting his legs to keep him up. A slew of emotions started to run through Tommy as without even realizing he was doing it, he placed his head in his hands and just started to cry. His sobs were soft and quiet, the kind of sobs that you wouldn't want anyone to know about. With not many students up at 6am, he wasn't worried about anyone hearing him, but it was just the way they came out.

A thought came to him after a couple of minutes crying. If it was after 6 am, it was after 3 am in California and none of his friends knew about the news just yet. Trini and himself were the only ones on the east coast after Kimberly moved back to Angel Grove 6 months ago, retiring from gymnastics after an injury halted her progress for the Olympics. He remembered watching Kim's retirement speech on ESPN when they were discussing who would be an adequate replacement for her in the 2000 games coming up next summer. Jason would give him updates on her even though he didn't want them. All Tommy wanted to do was just heal the wounds that he would still consider fresh from Kim's Dear John letter two years earlier. While he didn't hate her, he just wasn't ready to forgive her.

Even after two years, the first person Tommy thinks about when something happens is always the retired Pink Ranger. He knew she was not going to take this well but he really didn't keep in contact with her since they last saw each other as he was becoming the Red Turbo Ranger, his 3rd team in 4 years. Jason and Zack weren't going to take it well either but they were his best chance to make sure that Kim would get the support she needed when she hears the news.

After pulling his head from his hands, he had decided to cancel all his plans and start making arrangements to head back home. But first, he knew he had to make the most devastating call of his life. He got up from the chair and went over to his nightstand where his cell phone was. Tommy hit the number 1 on his speed and as he went to sit back down in the chair. He let it ring a few times before a voicemail came alive:

'You have reached the cell phone of Jason Scott. I am not available right now so please leave your name, number and a brief message…I will get back to you as soon as I can.'

Tommy hung up and pressed one again. Normally, he would not be calling this early knowing he was still sleeping but this was an emergency and he needed him up now. The phone ringed a couple of time before he heard a click and a tired red ranger answered it in only the way he could at 3am.

"Unless you want me to rip your arm off and beat you with it, this better be an emergency to whom I am speaking with…" Jason sluggishly said as he was still in that state of being awake and wanting to go back to sleep. He was never a morning person and the thought that someone had the nerve to call while it was still dark deserved some violence.

"Jase, it is Tommy." Tommy said softly.

"Tom…bro! What the fuck?! Do you know what time it is?!" Jason propped his head from his pillow to see the red numbers on his clock, "Seriously, it is 3:20 in the morning…why are you calling so early?

"Jase" Tommy couldn't hold back the tears anymore and he started to cry on the phone. He was having trouble forming the words to tell Jason that his friend was killed.

Jason, hearing the soft sobs on the other end, figured it was going to be another one of those morning where Tommy missed Kimberly and wanted someone to make it better. He was getting tired of what he had started to refer to as the 'Kimberly Dream' due to the fact that the dreams were always of the life he wanted with Kimberly but couldn't have due to the break up. "Hey bro…are you ok? Why are you crying? Did you wake up from another Kimberly dream?"

Tommy was finally able to find his voice as he calmed down a little bit but it didn't last long..."It is Trini Jason. She was killed last night."

Jason shot right up into a sitting position on his bed as he was now fully awake at the news he thought he heard from his friend. "Tommy, did I just hear you right and you said Trini was dead? This had better be a sick joke because you know this will kill everyone!"

"I just saw it on the 6am news here man…Trini was killed last night for trying to stop a businessman from getting mugged.

"No…no no no no. This cannot be happening" Jason muttered as tears started to form in his eyes now. The 19-year old leapt from his bed and ran to the bathroom where he proceeded to throw up what he had eaten last night for dinner as he was feeling nauseous from the news. Tommy was on the other line hearing the bile hitting the toilet as he waited until Jason was done before saying something. Once Jason started to dry heave, he grabbed some toilet paper and wiped his mouth clean before flushing it all down. Jason grabbed his cell that was by the base of the toilet and placed it back to his ear.

"Tommy?"

"I am here man."

"Do the others know?"

"No, you were the first call I made. I need your help in breaking the news to her."

Jason already knew what he was talking about. Kim was going to just shatter into pieces when she finds out. Prior to being Rangers, they were already close with each other and they had grown even closer during their time as Rangers.

"Sure man, I will wake up Zack and we will head over there together to tell her. I will also call Rocky and have him call Adam and Aisha. I think she is back from Africa, visiting her folks. You still have that special communicator to reach Billy?"

"Yeah…he is going to be so devastated Jason...I don't know if I could tell him, knowing he is thousands of miles into space."

"We need to bring everyone home Tommy. Speaking of coming home, when will you be coming in? I know you must already have your plane ticket by now."

"Not yet. But I will let you know the details as soon as I get them. I'll let you go so we can start spreading the news ok. Love you bro." There has been only a couple of times that Tommy had told anyone he loved them and that was his mother and Kimberly…and even with Kimberly, it had taken him a year before he could say it without freezing himself stupid."

"Love you too bro. We will see you soon." Jason replied as he hung up the phone on Tommy.

* * *

 **Jason's Apartment**

 **Angel Grove, CA**

Needing a few minutes to process what he had just heard, he got up off the floor and walked to his sink as he turned on the water and started to splash water on his face. He was hoping to wake up from this awful nightmare at any time now but it wasn't a bad dream.

Finishing up in the bathroom, he walked down the short hall to Zack's room that was located just after his own. He opened the door, walked in and started to proceed to shake Zack.

"Zack! Zack…wake up!"

Zack woke up with a startled look on his face and sat straight up wondering who was waking him up.

"Huh!" Zack exclaimed as he stared into Jason's face. Once he recognized his roommate, he started to relax and lie back down on the bed. "Damn it Jase, what is hell is wrong that you need to be shouting at…" He looks at the clock "3:30 in the fucking morning! What the fuck man…go back to bed!" Zack rolled back over in bed ready to go back to sleep when he felt his covers get pulled off and a pair of jeans thrown onto him.

"Zack, get up. We have to get going over to Kimberly's now."

Zack groaned as he sat up again. "Why man?! What is so important that I have to be up before the sun is out and go over to Kim's? Can't it wait until daylight?!"

Jason didn't want to blurt it out right away until they were on their way to Kim's so all he gave him the vaguest answer he can think of. He replied with the saddest tone that he could give, "No it cannot wait. In about 2-3 hours, her world is going to be crushed and I don't want to go there alone. Please, just get up and get dressed. I will make some coffee and be waiting in the car…we are going to be in for a long day."


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: Here is the next chapter. This will be the last chapter where I will be writing how the Rangers find out about the news just because it is hard to write these scenes without_ _repeating myself in terms of people's feelings. I went through a personal loss with my younger brother years ago and I am taking from personal experience when I am trying to write for the characters but I don't want to over do it because there will be more emotional scenes later on._

 _I also want to welcome all the new readers and visitors that have taken the time to check out this story. It is humbling that out of all the stories on this website, you have chosen mine and I hope you will continue to join me on this ride. Now without further ado:_

* * *

 **Kimberly's apartment**

 **Angel Grove, CA**

 **Local time: 4:00am**

 **September, 1999**

 _Walking along a row of grave stones at Angel Grove cemetery was nothing new for the former Pink Ranger. It was a walk that ate her up with guilt each time she visited. She doesn't know why she is the only one left nor how did it happen but this was the reality of the situation now. Holding 5 roses of different colors, Kimberly Hart stood in front of five stones that now represent the physical manifestations of her best friends. Feeling alone in a world where the only people who got her were no longer around was the strongest feeling she felt since she started coming to see her friends. Many regrets came to mind as there were many things she wished she had told them, but she knew deep down that they knew she loved them._

 _Starting with her best friend Trini, followed by the stones for Zack, Billy, and Jason, Kim placed a rose that corresponded with their color. As she would place a rose on each stone, she whispered that she missed them and that she loved them. When Trini had passed, all her friends had asked her parents to place two items on her stone…a lightning bolt and the phrase 'May the power protect you'…as a way to honor her service as a ranger without spilling the beans on their alter-egos. They were shocked 2 months later when they saw the stone for the first time and their suggestions were on it. The stone read from top to bottom starting with the thunder bolt being above each person's name:_

 _Trini Kwan_

 _December 14, 1978_

 _September 3, 1999_

" _Nghỉ ngơi dễ dàng thiên thần" (Rest easy angel in Vietnamese)_

" _May the Power Protect You."_

 _When everyone else started dying, their parents kept the tradition and each one had a quote from their parents and the standard well wish from Zordon._

 _When Kim reached the last tombstone, she dropped to her knees and placed her forehead against the cold marble of the only man she ever loved, deeply and passionately. She spent so many nights wishing she never sent that letter to him. She started to sob as she placed his rose on the ground followed by placing her palm against his name. No man will ever live up to Tommy Oliver and it will be her biggest regret of her life to have sent that letter to him instead of not listening to the peer pressure of her fellow gymnasts that liked to have commented on her long distance relationship._

 _From behind her, Kim heard leaves shuffling has someone was walking toward her from behind. Whomever it is was probably just passing through to get to where they needed to go. Something was off however when she noticed and shuffling stopped and the person didn't come past her as she was staring straight at Tommy's tombstone. No one went left or right of her neither._

 _She stood up and turned around behind her to see a man pointing a gun in her face. Terror quickly grabbed her as she was staring down the barrel of a 1911 Colt .45 being held by a tall man with black hair. His attire was also all black with the exception of something white on his chest. Kim couldn't make it out because most of it was obstructed by the long duster coat he was wearing. His eyes were expressionless and cold while his face was calm…It was the fact that he had no emotion to holding this firearm in her face that terrified Kimberly. She couldn't find the words to be able to ask why was this man pointing a gun in her face. All she could do was close her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek. Before Kim could even register what happened next, the man pulled the trigger._

* * *

Kimberly woke up in a panic as she heard something being banged on. It didn't take her long to realize that it was her front door that was being pounded on. Looking to her nightstand on the left of her bed, she saw her clock read 4 am.

' _Who in the hell is banging on my door this early in the morning_ ' Kim thought to herself as she got out of bed and slipped on a bathrobe over her white tank top and shorts she liked to sleep in. She stepped out of her bedroom, crossed through her living room and reached the front door of the one-bedroom apartment she had been renting for the past 6 months.

Not in the greatest of moods, Kim asked in a stern voice who was knocking at her door as she placed her eye in the peep hole.

"It is me and Zack Kimmy, could you open up…it is cold right here!"

Kim saw Jason's face as she heard him through the door. She thought of telling them to fuck off before heading back to bed, but something didn't seem right that they would be pounding on her door at 4 in the morning. Taking her eye away from the peephole, Kim started unlocking her door before she opened it. She had hoped the look on her face would show these two early risers that she was not a happy camper of the intrusion, but deep down she was happy for the distraction.

Kim had been having that same dream for a few nights now and it was starting to freak her out. She would always wake up after she shut her eyes in the dream, usually screaming or crying.

Jason and Zack came in and looked at Kim and saw the petite woman with her arms crossed and pink power arrows for eyes. They raised their hands up in a mock 'I come in peace' gesture.

"I told you Jase we should have called first…but noooo, wanting to drop by unannounced." Zack said in hopes of trying to get Kimberly to not blame him for this early visit. Over on the way to Kim's, Jason told Zack that Trini was killed. While he now understood why they were heading over there, he wanted to try and avoid this type of situation that they were in now by at least phoning ahead to let Kim know they were coming. Jason didn't think it was a good idea because he didn't trust himself or Zack to not tell her over the phone and be by herself when she found out.

Kim looked at Jason and Zack before shaking her head and hanging her head. She was tired and just wanted to go back to bed but she knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. "Well now that we are having a party here, let me make some coffee and wake up somewhat. Can I make you guys a cup?"

Jason lowered his hands and took his shoes off at the door. He didn't want Kim to be anymore mad by tracking dirt into her apartment. "I am good Kim. I made a couple of cups before coming over"

"I am good as well" Zack piped up. He only had one cup back at home but that one cup usually lasted him all morning before his own perkiness kicked in for the rest of the day.

"So I take it that this is not just a social visit to want to make sure I don't get any sleep." Kim asked as she was placing the fine grounds into her coffee maker. Jason and Zack took a seat at the kitchen table by the door.

After Kim turned on the coffee maker, she came over and sat in the third chair looking at her friends. When they didn't offer an explanation as to why they were here at 4am right away; she looked at them while throwing her hands in the air in a dramatic fashion "So…does either of you want to explain to me why you were pounding on my door at 4 in the morning like the damn police?"

Jason gave Zack a look before pinching the bridge of his nose, contemplating on what he was going to say to his best female friend. "Kim. The reason we are over here right now is because I got a phone call about an hour ago from Tommy."

"Tommy? Is he ok?!"

"Yeah, yeah…he is ok. He will actually be coming home in a couple of days." Jason looked down at his hands on the table before continuing, "He called because something happened to Trini late last night."

Kim's stomach just sank as Jason said that. Panic was starting to set in as thoughts and words were going a mile a minute, "What happened to Trini? What did Tommy tell you? Is she going to be ok?!"

"Kim…" Jason started to tear up as he shook his head no and Zack started to cry again thinking about it. "Trini is gone."

Kim just felt like she had just been punched in the gut. Her emotions were cracking quickly but she wanted to know what happened, "How…how did she die?"

"As you know, Tommy is three hours ahead of us and he heard about it on the 6am news. There aren't many details yet about the whole story. What is being reported is that Trini was killed trying to stop a mugging last night." Jason was having a hard time trying to keep his composure so he could tell Kim what he knew. But that was enough for Kimberly Hart to want to race to her room and grab her cell phone. She didn't want to believe what Jason had said and needed to call Trini. Kim held down the number 1 key on the phone's keypad to speed dial Trini's number. The phone continued to ring until someone picked up on the other line.

A man's voice came across the other line, "Hello."

"Hi?" Kim sniffled. "Who is this? I am looking for Trini Kwan." Trini had not been seeing anyone nor was she the type of person to have casual sex so a man answering Trini's phone was not a good sign so far.

"My name is Officer Joe Hennig with the New York Police Department. I am sorry but Miss Kwan had an altercation last night. Unless you are an immediate family member, I cannot disclose any more information than that." The officer said.

Kim covered her mouth as she stifled her emotions…just barely though. "She is my sister. A friend of ours called after seeing a news cast."

"I am sorry to be the one to tell you ma`am but Miss Kwan was murdered last night while attempting to stop a mugging. On behalf of the department, I am very sorry for your loss ma`am."

Kim wasn't listening to the officer anymore as she just collapsed to her floor in a heap as she just let all her emotions out. She dropped her phone onto the floor and had her face in her hands as she just sobbed. Zack and Jason had followed Kim into her room when she bolted and were glad they did as Jason quickly went to Kim and just wrapped his arms around her. She instinctively wrapped her arms around him and cried against his chest.

Zack went over to the phone, picked it up and placed it against his ear. "We are sorry about that. As you can imagine, we are all in shock. Thank you for your time." Zack hung up the phone right after the explanation, not wanting to get into any details to whomever was on the phone before joining Jason and Kim on the floor.

Kim continued to weep into Jason's chest as she can feel his hand rubbing up and down her back. She was feeling lost knowing that this wasn't a dream and Trini was really gone. Jason just kissed the top of Kim's head while holding her as tightly as he could without crushing her. He felt useless knowing that there was nothing that he could do to take away her pain.

As Kim was starting to calm down after a few minutes, Jason saw this as an opportunity to try and bring some good news to her. "We will get through this Kimmy. We will get through it together. As we are speaking, we are trying to bring everyone home, including Billy. Tommy is going to send the message and we have already let Rocky know so he can tell Adam, Tanya and Aisha. We will not go through this pain alone."

Kim sniffled as she released Jason slowly and pulled away so she can look at him. "Billy is going to come home? Really?" Kim trying to wipe her eyes after all the tears she had just shed and she knew that there will be more times to cry later on but the news that Billy might be coming home did bring some joy.

"He might. I'll ask Tommy when he calls me back with his flight info to go pick him up at the airport. It will be nice to have the whole team back together in the same place, at the same time." Jason gave a reassuring smile as best as he could.

"Not just a team…we are a family Jason. Family" Kim corrected him.

"You're right Kim. Family."


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: Thanks for being patient with waiting for the next chapter. It had been a crazy couple of weeks with me working almost 80 hours in 5 days followed by my birthday last week. In writing this chapter, I noticed it was harder to try and come up with the dialog and while I had written the bulk of the chapter last week, there was something missing that I had to figure out which led to what is in front of you today. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I will be starting to write the next chapter in the next day or so. As always, comments and reviews are always appreciated._

* * *

 **Fisk Inc**

 **New York City**

 **Local Time: 3:00pm**

 **September, 1999**

The heavy footsteps of the CEO made everyone jump into a 5th gear of work as Wilson Fisk had gotten out of the elevator and headed to his office. Between the board meetings that utterly bored him to the weird space lady that showed up this morning, Wilson was having a day where he would be needing a drink as soon as he stepped into his office. On top of that, his patience was running thin with Bulls-Eye. He had not heard a thing from the assassin after he sent someone to go pick him up and bring him to the office to discuss this new job that the space lady wanted. As soon as he reached the doors to his office, he heard rapid footsteps like someone was running behind him. Wilson turned around to find Wesley running to him with a folder in his hand.

Just as Wesley came to a stop in front of his boss, he took a deep breath to calm himself before he started speaking. He knew it had to be quick before his boss decided to admonish that he was taking too long and wasting his time.

"Sir…" Wesley gasped, "I have the information you asked for from the new client you saw this morning." Wesley kept what he said vague so no one could understand what he would be talking about if they overheard.

"Also, your 3 o'clock is here and I must say sir, that if his sense of time was anything like his aim than he would be as perfect as a _bullseye._ " Wesley placed a good emphasis on that finally word to let Wilson know that the assassin was in his office waiting for him.

Wilson smiled as he gently grabbed the folder from the man and thumb through it. "Good work Wesley, why don't you take the rest of the day off and I will see you in the morning."

Wesley was caught off guard by the generous offer from his boss, never in his 15 years working as Wilson's assistant was he told to take an afternoon off…normally his day would end no earlier than midnight the next morning. While it was unexpected, he certainly wasn't stupid and took Wilson's offer before he could reconsider, "Thank you Mr. Fisk. Call me if you need me sir."

Wesley turned and walked the hallway over to the elevators with almost a skip in his step from the unexpected good news. Wilson gave a chuckle as he turned back to his office door and turned the handle to let himself in. As he opened the door, he saw his hired gun of choice setting behind his desk with his feet up. The only reason why he wasn't ripping the man a new asshole was because of his need for discreet killings every now and then.

"I heard you ran into a bit of a problem from a tiny Asian last night" Wilson said as he closed the door and started walking the 30 feet to his desk. It was more of a tease than anything because Bullseye was the one who informed him of the problem.

"More like trouble for the lads I had, me…not so much." The man chuckled as he bit into an apple that he had with him. "The lass had spunk, I'll give her that."

Wilson had reached to his desk and gave the chair Bullseye was sitting in a playful but firm shove to convey to the assassin to get his ass out of Wilson's chair. "How would you like to make more money this time around."

"You know me; I am all for making money. Depends on how much?" Bullseye had taken the hint, placed his feet back on the floor and got up from the chair. He walked around to the front of the desk and took a seat in one of the chairs.

"How does 9 million in total sound?"

Bullseye's eyes raised a little bit in astonishment that the job would be 9 million dollars. It definitely got his interest. "What's the job that you would pay me 9 mil?!"

"That is the beauty of this job…I'm not paying you. It seemed your hit on the girl caught someone's attention this morning and she is looking for you to do the same thing to 9 different targets"

Wilson put the folder he was carrying in front of him and pushed it over to Bullseye. "Here is the information on the said targets that this client wants taken care of."

Bullseye, still reeling around the fact that it is a 9-million-dollar job, grabbed the folder and started thumbing through the pages. The pages were profiles of young men and women in their late teens, early twenties with most of them from California.

"So I guess you are my pimp now yeah? Don't expect me to give you any of me spoils." Bullseye said sarcastically but with a hint of edge when he mentioned giving Fisk anything.

"That won't be necessary. The client came to me and offered a finder's fee for your services so no…I am not your pimp." Wilson chuckled.

"What the fuck are power rangers?" Bullseye asked as he started chuckling himself. "This info says they are a group of power rangers. Sounds like a bloody kid's show to me"

Wilson also laughed, wondering the same thing when he thumbed the paperwork before heading into his office. "Your idea is as good as mine. Will that be a problem?"

"Problem…no. This will be the easiest payday I have claimed." Bullseye said as he counted the targets and noticed there were nine of them. A million a target. "I will say Fisk; I should have you negotiate for me more often. I would have probably only set myself up with half."

"Our client was very adamant for your services. I just threw her a number thinking she couldn't pay but as it turns out, she can." Wilson made sure to not mention the fact that the money would be coming from thin air with magic. While mutants were a reality, magic was still a thing most people still don't believe.

"She does have a request as part of the job." Wilson underhanded a cell phone to Bullseye, "The client wants to be notified an hour before you begin the job. Said she wants to watch, whatever that means. Figured you would have no problem with that."

Bullseye caught the phone, "No problem at all. If the lass wants a show, I'll give her a bloody show."

Bullseye thumbed through the paperwork again and noticed that two didn't live in California like the others did. One lived in Africa and the other lived in Australia. Bullseye frowned when he saw that for he really didn't like flying, especially commercial with other people. The last time he flew back to the states from Ireland, he killed a woman with a peanut because she was talking too much. The timing of her opening her mouth as she was about to say something else couldn't have been more perfect as the peanut had ricocheted off the tray table into her mouth where it lodged in her throat.

Bullseye got up from his chair while looking at Wilson "well, I assume the client wants me to get started so I need to get going. First target is in Australia."

Wilson smiled as he was glad that Bullseye was going to take the job. "Well then, safe travels." Wilson turned his chair to face the skyline again as Bullseye turned and headed for the door.

"Oh one more thing Bullseye. Next time you find it necessary to leave behind bodies after your celebrations…don't" Wilson made it sound more like a statement than a suggestion.

Bullseye chuckled as he reached the handle of the door. "Necessary…no. That was fun!" was his reply in the same tone Wilson just gave him.

"Tell the client that I am on it."

After hearing the door shut behind him indicting that Bullseye had left, Wilson got up from his chair and moved to his drink station on the right side of his office. Making himself a martini, Wilson was just putting the olive in his drink when he heard the cackle of a lady behind him.

Wilson, not having heard the door open, knew it had to be the weird space lady from the morning, "Hello, Ms. Repulsa."

"WILSON!" Rita greeted the larger man from the chair in front of his desk. "I am glad to see that your man took the job."

"Well, Rita…Bullseye likes money. With the amount you are offering, he would be stupid enough to say no." Wilson walked over back to his desk and sat down in his chair. "Besides, had you offered this to the man himself, you would be saving yourself half the money you are spending just because he likes killing just a bit more than money."

"And I don't care how much money is needed to be spent on this…I just want those power punks dead! They had cost me a lot in terms of taking over the world and my standing in my emperor's empire, I just want them to suffer!" Rita exclaimed a bit loudly.

"Speaking of power, what are the power rangers exactly? Bullseye and I had a good chuckle about the name." Wilson changing the subject from the job to what these people are, hoping it would lower the woman's tone a bit.

Rita grabbed her staff and pointed it in the air, conjuring up a video of the power rangers back in 1993 -94 before Rita had been banished by Lord Zedd.

"The power rangers were a group of pesky teenagers that my arch rival Zordon put together to stop me at every turn. They started out with five until they stole my evil green ranger away from me. Oh, the destruction that green ranger did was so good, I actually cried over losing him."

Wilson watched the images of the colorful team in action. 'It is no wonder she never won…look at her henchmen' he thought to himself.

"And when Bullseye killed one of these rangers, that was when you took notice." He actually said to the woman.

"Yes. For whatever reason, we cannot kill them after they have retired. It is an unwritten rule of the galaxy or something, I never paid much attention to those details. However, it got me to thinking that there was no law in place for someone else to kill them after watching Bullseye…hence why we are talking and your man is on his way to his first job." Rita said with a delightful tone.

Having heard enough, Wilson stood up from his chair and walked around his desk to stand in front of the woman, "Well Rita, I must insist that this will be the last time we meet like this. As much as I love the chats we have had today, I do have a company to run and I highly suggest you talk with Bullseye from here on out."

Rita made the video screen disappear as she also stood up and turned to face Fisk. She extended her hand in front of her and waited for him to grab it. "I understand completely. A Kingpin's work is never done!"

Wilson grabbed her hand in a firm grip and gave it a light shake. "It is a pleasure to do business with you Ms. Repulsa."

"Likewise, Mr. Fisk"

And before he was able to let go of her hand, she vanished into thin air just as quickly as she appeared back to wherever she was from.

As Wilson slowly brought his arm down, he reached over his desk to grab his drink and slammed it down his throat with one gulp…hoping he never had to see that woman again.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: I want to thank everyone who had read the story so far and left comments on it last year. I am sorry for the very long delay between chapters 6 and 7. As I was coming up with chapter 7 last year, my father got into a very bad car accident in November 2017 and spent a month in ICU. He has recovered for the most part in terms of his memory and speech since he hit his head hard, but he is still having issues with his hip to this day that he is having taken care of over the next couple of months. After the holidays, school and work started to take over and next thing I know, it is already August. I have more time on my hands now that school is no longer a problem and with the extra time, I got the creative bug again to want to continue the story._

 _I have done an outline on where I want to take the story and how many more chapters there will be and for those who like the story, there will be many more chapters. As a suggestion, I would re-read Chapters 1-6 again to remember where the story left off. I had to do it just to remember where I left off. I will also be editing a few chapters as I didn't like how I either worded things or something else that I wrote. Either way, I will be doing those edits before I work on chapter 8._

 _Again, I appreciate everyone's support so far and I hope you enjoy the next chapter._

* * *

 **Hillard Household**

 **Sydney, Australia**

 **Local Time: 0830 (8:30am)**

 **September, 1999**

The telephone was ringing when Katherine Hillard walked into the door of her parent's house. She had heard it ringing as soon as she walked to the door but wasn't quick enough to pick it up. By the time she made it to the cordless device, it had stopped ringing and the answering machine picked it up. Kat placed her book bag on a chair next to the hall table and headed to the next room to the kitchen as she waited for the caller to leave their message. The sound of the beep finally came as she started pouring herself some water from the faucet.

* _BEEP_ *

"Hey Kat, it is Tommy. This is my third time calling and I really need to talk to you. We have a _family_ emergency. Please call me as soon as you get this."

Kat had to take a second to process what she heard. The sound of her ex-boyfriend's voice would be enough on any day to leave her heart skipping a beat. However, if he was calling her then it was something serious because the international charges were not cheap.

'Tommy said something about that being his third call…I wonder.' Kat thought to herself as she went to the answering machine; pressed rewind; and when it was at the beginning, pressed play.

* _BEEP_ *

"Hi Kat. This is Tommy. When you get this, could you call me back please. Something is up and I have to talk to you. Talk to you soon."

* _BEEP_ *

"Hi Kat, this is Tommy again. When you get this, please call me back…it is urgent."

* _BEEP_ *

"Hey Kat, it is Tommy. This is my third time calling and I really need to talk to you. We have a _family_ emergency. Please call me as soon as you get this."

* _BEEP_ *

The machine had barely finished the tape as Kat was dialing Tommy's number. The messages went from sad to anxious to deathly urgent as he brought up the code word they all used when they were describing ranger business, 'Family' After one dial tone, the phone picked up.

"Hello"

"Tommy, it is Kat. I just got home and got your messages. What is up?"

Kat can hear Tommy sigh on the other end. "I would give anything for this to be a social call but Trini died last night. As you heard, I tried to get a hold of you all day just because of the 14 hour between us. I know you didn't know Trini all that well but I was wondering if or when you can be on the next flight back to Angel Grove?"

Kat just stood there in shock from hearing the news that Tommy just laid on her. While he was right in that she and Trini were not close friends, it was still a blow to her. Kat gathered her bearings quickly and thought about her upcoming schedule.

"Well, I have a couple of things that need to be done between today and tomorrow night, I can be on a flight the following morning."

"Is there a way to reschedule them?"

"It is for the show I am performing in tomorrow night. There is no way I can get out of it. After that, I am free the next couple of weeks." Kat explained, feeling terrible that she was placing the dance company ahead of her friends, but being contractually bond to perform and no showing would leave her in legal hot water with a breach of contract lawsuit.

"I understand. Just come when you can." Tommy said in a tender tone.

Kat placed her drink on the table before moving her bag to take a seat in the chair next to the table, "How is everyone taking the news?"

"Everyone took it as you would expect. Shocked, upset…we are all feeling like it is just a horrible dream and we want to wake up." Tommy sighed again as Kat's imagination allowed her to see Tommy rub his face, probably tired and stressed from him probably taking on the role of leader again just to get everyone through this. "Everyone is devastated but Kim is taking it the hardest.

"And how are you? I know you didn't know her as long as the others, but you had to have been as close just from being on the team."

"I have my moments. One minute I am fine; the next…well, you know. Thankfully, you are the last one to tell. I am about to catch a flight home so just call someone with your flight info as soon as you get it or leave me a message and we will make sure you are picked up, ok?"

"Ok Tommy. Safe travels and tell everyone I'll see them in a few days."

"Thanks Kat. You as well. Good luck tomorrow night. Bye."

"Bye Tommy." Kat removed the phone from her ear and ended the call before placing the device back on the cradle. Kat placed her head in her hands and started to sob a little. She had met Trini a few times when she and Zack would visit after their stint as peace ambassadors ended and Jason had taken up the mantle of the Gold Zeo Ranger for a few weeks. She was the nicest, sweetest girl you could have as a friend. Kat was looking forward to the next Ranger get together that was planned over her summer break for Christmas.

Katherine could only imagine what the rest of the team is feeling. She should make her arrangements now while she had time before practice this afternoon. Last minute flights were horrible to get. Getting a flight, a couple days in advance was no better either. Thankfully, she didn't have to pay a dime in expenses while dancing for the Australian Ballet Dance Company. Katherine rose from her chair and grabbed her bag and the drink she poured earlier before heading up to her room.

Climbing up the stairs, she walked to the second door on the right and entered her childhood bedroom that she had been staying in for the last year and a half while dancing. Kat placed her gym bag on her bed to the left side and walked over to her desk in front of her by the window sill. Sitting at the desk, she placed her drink on the coaster to the left of the keyboard and started to look up flight information from Sydney to Angel Grove. As she was waiting for the page to load thanks to the slowness that was dial up internet, Kat glanced over to the photo of herself with her friends on her last day in America right after high school.

 _The weight of the world was no longer taking residence on Katherine's or the rest of her friends' shoulders as she just passed off the Pink Turbo powers to her successor Cassie Chan. No more unexplainable absences, no more lying, no more injuries, and certainly no more danger. It will take some getting used to the fact that they will no longer hear the chiming of their communicators when a monster will hit the town or the need to want to run into the danger. With the powers passed on and high school over with, it was now time for the former power rangers to start looking into their futures._

 _But before Katherine can start to make plans, she was going to need to address her dwindling relationship with Tommy. The former red ranger had been losing interest for a little bit. They had only been dating for a few months after Jason returned the gold ranger powers to Trey of Triforia, and it was everything that Kat could have asked for. Tommy was sweet and made Katherine feel special. Things were going great until the day they got their turbo powers and had to recuse Jason and Kimberly from Divatox. Kimberly and Jason had turned against their friends when they were thrown into Maligore's pit. The way Tommy ripped off his helmet and looked at Kimberly told Katherine the whole story of how their relationship will be…that Tommy will always place Kim above anything else._

 _While the two of them continued their relationship after that mission, it just wasn't the same. Tommy was slowly becoming distant and Katherine was starting to feel inadequate about her place in Tommy's life. Kat had made up her mind to want to end the relationship not too long ago and decided she will do it just before she left to start the Royal Dance Academy in London, England._

 _As the summer progressed and Tommy was getting more into racing, the plan to enjoy the summer with her boyfriend was not how she thought it would be. Tommy was getting back from a race when she called and asked him to meet her at the park. She had been there waiting only for a few minutes when she finally saw Tommy come walking up to the table she was sitting at. Kat had gotten up from the bench to hug Tommy before they both sat down. Kat took his hands into hers before she spoke._

" _Tommy, I wanted to talk to you about something and I would like it if you would let me finish before saying anything ok?" Kat said with a concerned look on her face. While the feelings she was getting from him were not quite the same as they were the day they started dating, she wasn't entirely positive if she would hurt him or not._

" _Sure Kat, what is going on?" Tommy said while rubbing his thumbs on the tops of her hands._

" _I have been feel like our relationship has hit a bit of a snag ever since we got the turbo powers. I feel like ever since you and Kim saw each other, you have become distant with me and I had started to feel second fiddle to her. I understand that you two have a long history and she was the love of your life, but it has hurt my feelings that I feel like I am not the love of your life now."_

 _Tommy's look had changed while she was talking, going from content to sad. He released Kat's left hand that was in his right hand and placed her right hand in both of her hands. Tommy sighed as he looked down to their hands before placing his eyes back on her eyes._

" _I am sorry I have been making you feel that way but it is true that things have been off since that day. There will always be a part of me that will love Kimberly. She will always be my first love and that will never change."_

 _Tommy stopped for a minute to think about what he was going to say next._

" _When you and I started dating, I was finally getting over the letter she had sent me. I was feeling happy and excited for our next adventure with this relationship and I was all in from the moment I asked you out. I was happy…but then Kim got captured with Jason and seeing her for the first time in a year brought all those feelings and hurt back."_

 _Tommy took his right hand and pinched the bridge of his nose before placing his hand back on top of hers. "After that happened, I used racing as a way to escape from having these feelings and started putting more energy into racing then I did with you and it certainly was not fair of me to do that."_

 _Kat sat there taking in the explanation she was getting from Tommy. She was starting to feel a little better that Tommy distancing himself away from her was not because she did something. But from the look on his face, she knew he still had more to say._

" _There is something else on your mind isn't there?"_

" _There is. While my feelings for Kim were a major part of me putting distance between us, the thought of another long distance relationship doesn't strike me as appealing since my last one ended in a 'Dear John' letter. With you leaving for London soon, I guess I just shut myself off emotionally to prepare for the inevitable where either we broke up before you left or we try to continue despite the distance before one of us will get sick and tired of it and break up."_

 _Kat sat stunned to hear about Tommy's lack of faith in the two of them that they wouldn't be able to survive if she left. While she was understanding where Tommy was coming from given his experience with Kim, she can't really blame him too much on his feelings that they would fail. Kim and Tommy were the ideal couple and were very strong in their relationship when she left for Florida. If their relationship couldn't survive it when it was at its strongest, what were the odds that her relationship with Tommy would survive in this weakened state._

" _We never did have that conversation about me leaving for London after graduation did we?" Kat gave a light chuckle to try and lighten the mood a bit but the weak attempt didn't even register with him. The end was here and there was no way around it now._

" _Tommy…" Kat placed her left hand on top of his hands. "You are the most caring, sweetest, most loyal guy I know. You are everything a girl could ask for in a boyfriend. But even with all of that, and it hurts to want to do this, but I think we need to take how we feel as a sign to end this now. You obviously still have to work out your feelings about Kim while I don't want to give you anxiety wondering when we will break up while I am gone."_

 _Kat started to shed some tears as she was asking for the break up. She really cared for him and wish they could have more time but with her trip to London fast approaching, she would be in a state of dread the remaining time she had left in Angel Grove._

" _I think that would be a good idea. I am not the same person I was six months ago and while I wish I could give you what you want…I just can't right now and I am so sorry Katherine."_

 _After Kat and Tommy went through their break up, they told the rest of their friends to let them know that they were ok with it, there were no hard feelings and no animosity towards each other. Because of their honesty with each other and to their friends, Katherine was able to enjoy the last 3 weeks of her time in Angel Grove and even had a going away party that was thrown the day before her departure._

Kat smiled with the memory that was her going away party. With the way things turned out in hindsight, she didn't regret breaking up with Tommy when she did. He will always have a special place in her heart but it just wasn't meant to be.

Kat returned to the task that was getting her flight arranged for her return to America. After spending 1,075.82 dollars for her ticket and taxes ($782.25 US), she felt a little bit better with getting that out of the way. She next sent Tommy her flight information to his email so that she didn't forget to send it later. Now, she had a new challenge…figuring out what to pack before heading to practice. This was going to be a tough week.

* * *

 **United Airlines**

 **Somewhere over the South Pacific**

 **Two days after the events in NY**

' _This was the only way to fly'_

Bullseye smiled to himself as he was lounging in First Class on his way to Australia to begin his work for the new client Kingpin set him up with. Kingpin was very generous in hooking him up with first class, knowing he hated to fly and having to be in coach for 18 hours, would probably get someone else killed like his last flight. He really couldn't believe his luck that just for killing a bunch of teenagers, he will be set up financially for a good long while.

Of course, that won't stop him from taking jobs. He loved what he did and wasn't doing it for money. He couldn't remember who said it but he remembered hearing a quote that said 'Find what you are good at and find a way to make money at it'. Good words to live by.

He was still a few hours from landing and he was getting somewhat restless with having to sit this long in one place. He knew his flight from New York to Sydney would be a long one but this was ridiculous. He already had a full night's rest, sleeping for 8 of the 18 hours he was scheduled to be in the air left him with just under 10 hours left to entertain himself as best as he could. He had just finished watching his 3rd movie the flight attendants had put on while he was awake. He enjoyed the first two films ( _Joe Dirt_ and _The Fast and the Furious_ ), but the last one (Jurassic Park 3) left him wishing he could have 2 hours of his life back.

Bullseye knew he should start planning for what he was going to do when he got into town. He didn't have much time as his client left a message on the cell phone he was provided that the target was only going to be there for a few hours when he landed before she was on a plane herself to head back to the states. She was scheduled to be a part of some dance show at the Sydney Opera House.

Bullseye pulled out his atlas of Australia that he purchased before getting on the flight and opened it up to the Sydney area. After a couple of minutes of searching, he had found the opera house and was quite pleased that he found it to be next to a body of water. That would be perfect in getting rid of the body when he was done. Now he just needed to find an area that will probably be the least populated late at night. It was a tough call to know for sure with the opera house in the middle of the city; but after careful consideration, Bullseye had settled on the Australian Rockery Lawn that was behind the building as that was the most direct route to the address that was in the girl's file.

Bullseye closed the atlas, satisfied with where he will take care of her, and pulled her file out that Wilson had given him. He opened the file and looked at the girl's picture again. She was a pretty girl with long blonde hair. It was certainly a shame that she has to be put down, he wouldn't have minded giving her a good shag.

While he was reading the file, the first class flight attendant came down the aisle with her cart to give out drinks. She noticed the picture that was paper clipped. "She is very lovely, she your girlfriend sir?"

Bullseye pulled himself from his thoughts and looked up and to his left to see the flight attendant over his shoulder. He just wanted to poke out her eyes for snooping but he had promised Wilson he would be on his best behavior. Bullseye smiled, "Not a bit lass. I am a head hunter looking into her as a potential client."

"Ahhh! Are you a talent scout?! Do you have a card that I may get from you?"

"Something like that. I don't have any cards at the moment but if you write down your number, I will give you a call."

Excitedly, the young girl took out a little notebook and a pen. As she was opening up to a clean sheet of paper, Bullseye placed a hand on her wrist.

"Before you get too excited lass, I need to know something." Bullseye looked her dead in the eye and with a straight face asked, "How do you feel about porn?"

The girl's smile slowly faded into a curious yet embarrass look as she was not sure what that had to do with anything. "Well… um…." The girl thought for a few seconds before the light bulb in her head went off on a theory, "Wait…are you…"

"Yes, dear…I am looking for the next big porn star. You still want to give me your number?" Bullseye said with a chuckle and a smile as the woman's face turned sheet white followed by a mask of crimson as her face flushed in embarrassment.

Just as the flight attendant was about to run off to the other side of the plane, Bullseye had a change of heart and decided to end the joke as there is still several hours left on the flight and if he wanted to keep getting served on the flight he better make sure the girl won't avoid him.

"I am just being divvy silly love…I am not in the porn business. I don't mean to embarrass ya, I just didn't think it was a gas funny that you were snooping over me shoulder while I was looking at me file. Now if we are done having a craic a good time, I would like a diet coke please."

Feeling somewhat better but still embarrassed between the exchange she just had, the flight attendant nodded. "Yes sir."

The woman looks in her cart and doesn't see anything, "I am terribly sorry sir but it looks like I don't have any more on this cart. I believe we may have some more in the back of the plane. Be right back." And with that, the woman grabs her cart and starts to push it back up the aisle to the back of the plan.

'Now, where was I' Bullseye thought to himself as he went back to his file.

* * *

 **Sydney, Australia**

 **Sydney Opera House**

 **Local Time: The next day, 23.30 (11:30pm)**

 **September, 1999**

Katherine was coming down from the adrenaline of having one of the best performances of her dancing career after performing in front of her hometown crowd. She had an absolute blast as she hit all her moves down perfectly and even gave a flawless solo performance to close out the show. When she had stopped dancing, she was given a standing ovation from the audience that had been started from her family in the front row and it worked its way to the back of the opera house. The show had ended a half hour ago, and she was just now finishing getting changed back to her street clothes to leave and head home.

Kat looked up at the clock on the wall before placing her discarded items back into her pink gym bag. She knew she needed to get home, have a shower and get to bed before heading to the airport in the morning and fly back to Angel Grove. She knew it would be great to see all her friends even if the circumstances of the get together were not as pleasant as she would have hoped.

The former pink Zeo ranger placed the gym bag around her neck so the strap was crossing her body from her left shoulder on down as she turned off the lights to the room and started heading for the exit of the opera house. Her parents came by earlier asking if she wanted a ride home, but Katherine declined their offer and just said she would walk home since it was such a nice spring night outside. Now she was glad that she did decline their offer cause it would give her time to continue to come down from her performance high so that she may get to sleep when she went to bed.

As Katherine exited the opera house, she noticed how bare the streets were. She thought of it as odd for a Friday night but she wasn't going to complain about having the city to herself. Looking around her, she always marveled at how gorgeous the city was at night as she went left towards the Australian Rockery Lawn.

* * *

 **Bullseye's POV**

Bullseye was getting restless again with all this waiting around. He had just landed in Sydney a couple of hours ago and was hungry but didn't have time to grab a bite. He had to make a phone call on his way to the park via the train. He looked back on it as a weird conversation, but he didn't care as long as he got paid for the job:

 _Bullseye was sitting in an empty train car when he pulled out a cell phone and dialed the only number that was in the contacts. The assassin heard the phone ring three times before a female voice came on the line._

" _Hello there! I take it your trip was uneventful so far?" The woman exclaimed cheerfully._

" _Simmer down there lass, don't have to get all excited. I am calling per your request to let you know that I am on my way to the job. Is there any preference as to what you would like?"_

" _Oh Bullseye! You need to loosen up. Today is the day that I get to see that traitorous bitch Katherine get what is coming to her! I am sure I will like what you have planned, just let her know that Rita sends her regards. HA! HA! HA!"_

 _Bullseye pulled the phone away from his ear as Rita was laughing so loud and hard for his ear._

" _Oy! You are giving me a migraine with that fucking laugh of yours, keep it down will ya? Just make sure the money who promised me is transferred after I call you back with the results."_

 _Rita gave a chuckle over the phone, "My boy, there won't be any need for a call back after the pink ranger has been dealt with…I will be watching from start to finish…"_

 _Bullseye interrupted, "Speaking of watching, how are you going to be watching while you are wherever you are and not here? I find it really weird."_

" _The how is of no concern to you Assassin, just know that I am watching you now as we speak."_

 _Bullseye was calling bullshit on that statement. "Ok love, if you are really watching; what color is the cap on my head?"_

" _The same color as your snake skin duster that you have on right now…black. Satisfied?" Rita said cockily_

" _Well spank my arse and call me a monkey's uncle. Enjoy the show." And with that Bullseye hung up the phone just as some people were getting on the train at the next stop at what the sign said as St. James Station._

The call left him feeling creeped out that the lady Rita was actually watching from wherever she was. Once he got to the park, she found a bench in front of the Sydney Harbor and just people watched…waiting for his intended victim. That was an hour ago. Now it was just him in the park with no one in sight. The show had ended a while ago as groups of people had passed him earlier but that was just after 2300 and it was now after 2340.

' _Where in the fuck is this girl?'_

Just as he was thinking that, he saw a figure starting to walk his way. As the figure grew closer, he finally made out the features on the figure: tall, blonde, big tits and a dancer's body.

He had just positively identified Katherine Hillard. ' _About bloody time!_ '

And with that thought, it was time to go to work.

* * *

 **Kat's POV**

Katherine took a deep breath of the air as she continued to walk down the path heading deeper into the park. The water always had a pretty glow to it, reflecting the city lights at night. Sometimes, she wished she could spend more time at home with her family and Australian friends.

Out of the corner of her eye to the right of her, she saw someone start to move from a park bench that was on the path. She found it creepy that someone was sitting in the darken park as there wasn't much illumination in this area. Then again, it could be someone who was homeless and had no place to go. The figure at the bench started to get up and started making their way in her direction. Kat started to get a bad feeling in her gut as she started to move over to the other side of the path just in case. Just as they were each getting closer, she saw the figure as a man. He looked like a shady fella wearing a black attire (shoes, pants, shirt, duster), even wearing what looked like a black skull cap on his head. Everything looked clean so that ruled out homeless, and it certainly didn't make her feel any easier about him.

"Excuse me lass, could I trouble you for some directions?" said the man. It sounded like he had an Irish or Scottish accent. Must be a tourist. She wouldn't feel right in leaving the poor man stranded, not knowing if anyone else will show up…even if he did look like a creep.

"Sure…where are you trying to get to Mister…?" Kat said. They were about a good 5-10 feet away from each other and she wanted to keep it that in case things go bad.

"Just Lester, and I am just trying to get to the train station to get back to the airport. My flight is in a few hours and I don't want to miss it." Bullseye said, giving her his alias that he uses when he is out in public.

"Well Lester, I'm Katherine, Kat for short and I can definitely help you." Kat turns her upper body so that she is pointing down the path she just came from. "What you are gonna do is go down this path and when you see a path on your left…"

Kat didn't get a chance to finish what she was saying because she just all of a sudden couldn't breathe. As she turned back around to face the man, she went to grab her throat to signal to him that she couldn't breathe. Her eyes got wide with fear when her hands reached her throat, she felt several small objects had been lodged into her windpipe. They felt like paper clips and there seemed to be at least 10-12 of them. Lester chuckled as he took off his skull cap while tapping what looked like a scar on his forehead before walking over. The lack of oxygen had her drop to her knees as Kat was trying to pull out the clips, but finding out she couldn't get a decent grip with her sweaty hands.

"I hope your friend greets you at the pearly gates love. I would hate to keep friends apart for too long." Bullseye said as he started walking up to Katherine. "I don't know who you and your friends fucking pissed off to warrant this woman to hire me, but it sounds like you know each other since she asked me to deliver a message to you…"

Bullseye got down at eye level with Kat and looked her in the eye as he placed his right hand behind Kat's neck.

"Rita sends her regards."

Katherine felt her body go cold from the horror of realizing who this man was. She was staring face to face with the man who killed Trini earlier in the week!

A tear shed from her eye as she managed to squeak out Trini's name before Bullseye gripped his right hand behind her head and everything went dark quickly.

* * *

 **Bullseye's POV**

"Trini"

Bullseye moved his right hand from the girl's neck so he can grip the back of her hand and a second later, his left hand quickly grabbed her chin and he twisted with enough force to hear her neck snap. Oh that was such a beautiful sound that rang in his ears. As Bullseye let go of Katherine, she just fell lifelessly to her face.

Bullseye started muttering to himself as he got up on his feet, "Now for my next trick…" he said as he grabbed Katherine by the arms and started dragging her to the edge of the park to dump her body into the Sydney Harbor. Just as he got to the edge, he laid her down perpendicular to the ground and walked around her so that her body was between him and the water.

"It is time for you to disappear." As he said the word disappear, he placed his right foot on Kat's left shoulder and gave it a good nudge to roll the former Katherine Hillard into the harbor. When she hit the water, Bullseye stared up into the sky, brought his arms out and yelled "Ta Da!"

He started to laugh at his own joke as he watched Katherine start to sink underwater. Just as he turned around to start to head back to the train station, his cell phone rang…

Bullseye pulled out the phone and answered it as he started walking, "Take it you liked the show love?"

"That I did my lovely assassin! I must say, you do have a certain flare to you. Did you wanted to be in show business as a child?"

"Not that I am aware of…but why do anything if you can't have fun with your job. Did you send my payment?"

Bullseye can hear Rita on the other end say something foreign to him after she put the phone down. Once she was done, she picked the phone back up.

"A job well done Bullseye. You have done more for me in the past week then my lackeys have done in centuries! One million was transferred to your account as well as a little bonus for entertaining me."

Surprised to hear he was getting a bonus; he would definitely have to remember that for the future. "I like you already. Alright, I will be on my way back to the US so I can take care of the rest of the files."

"There is no rush on the others, there are too many of them at the moment gathered in one place right now. I overheard the power brats saying that two of them will be in Paris in a couple of weeks and another two will be heading back to Africa after the funeral. Why don't you go and enjoy some time off, I'll let you know when I need you again." Rita said before hanging up the phone.

Bullseye pulled the phone away from his ear and hit the end button on the phone before placing it back in his pocket as he started whistling on his way to the station… ' _I really like her_ ' he thought as he put his skull cap back on his head and shoved his hands in his pockets.

* * *

 _Author's End Notes: That is it for Chapter 7. I had read a story where the writer did a deleted scene story that had POV stances from a couple of other characters (mainly Kimberly)from his main story where the POV is from Tommy's eyes. I had liked the idea a lot that I wanted to try it in the story and not have it be a "deleted scene". Let me know what you think about the different POVs as well as anything else._

 _Chapter 8 will have Tommy arriving to Angel Grove, a recap on the after ranger lives of Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Tanya, and Billy, Billy's POV of returning to Earth, a quick Tommy/Kim scene to set up for future scenes as well as Trini's funeral._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note: Hey Everyone. Welcome back to the show so to speak. For those who are following this story, thank you. It does mean a lot that you want to continue to follow this story and you want to know the details of how the story unfolded. I had hit a road block when it came to this chapter and it took me a little bit to figure it out. As you can see, it is my longest chapter to date as this will include Trini's funeral and I wanted to make sure I did it some justice by not glossing over it. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing about it. Please review and leave your thoughts on the story so far.**_

* * *

 **Angel Grove Youth Center**

 **Angel Grove, CA**

 **Local Time: 5 days after Trini's Death, 2:15pm**

 **September, 1999**

Tommy Oliver was sitting by himself at one of the tables of the youth center while Jason was in the locker room using the bathroom. They were waiting on the rest of their friends to show up so they could have a few minutes of peace before the youth center filled up with teenagers. Ernie was behind the counter getting in his final preparations done. It felt strange to Tommy to be back in the youth center after being away for the last couple of years. It wasn't the same when everyone was gone and now it will never be the same as they were coming together to celebrate the life of their fallen friend.

Tommy had only been back in Angel Grove for a few days and he had already got back to a routine with his friends. They would get together before the youth center opened and spend the rest of the afternoon trading stories about Trini. It was kind of therapeutic for the group as they would laugh and smile while telling each other of their memories of Trini. Ernie would tell a story or two in between getting the center ready for business.

The older man took the news hard as he loved these kids like if they were his own. Before everyone left to go on their separate adventures, they would come in every day and just hang out or they would use the equipment in the bigger space of the center. Then five turned into six and soon other new kids came into the group while others left. But no matter how long or short his time was with them…he loved them the same.

"Hey Tommy." Ernie called.

Tommy turned around and looked at him, "What is up Ernie?"

"Do you know if any more of your friends are coming in today? Just want to make sure I have enough ingredients." Ernie asked. So far, only Jason, Zack, Tommy, Rocky, Aisha and Adam had stopped by the center the last couple of days. With the funeral being the next day, he was expecting the rest of the group to be in town which meant that sooner or later, he would see everyone.

"I know Billy and Tanya are supposed to be getting into town today. I don't know about Katherine though. When Jason and I went to pick her up yesterday, she wasn't on the flight. I also don't know about Kim."

"Kim will be here today" Jason said as he was coming out of the locker room. "I told her she needed to get out of the house and meet up with us today or else we would all show up on her doorstep. She has definitely been taking this the hardest as it is a chore just to try and get her to eat something, let alone getting her out of her apartment. She is gonna come with Zack."

Tommy knew that Jason was right about it being a chore. Tommy had to take over driving when Jason had picked him up from the airport.

 **Los Angeles International Airport**

 **Los Angeles, CA**

 **Flashback, 3 days earlier**

 _Tommy was walking out of baggage claim with his bags while looking up and down the sidewalk to see if Jason was there. He had landed in Los Angeles about an hour earlier but had to wait between the traffic of people in the airport to the luggage finally coming down the baggage belt. His bag was one of the last bags that slide down the chute. Looking around again, he had expected Jason to already be here. It wasn't until his third look around when he spotted Jason's jeep._

 _Tommy shot up his arm and waved his hand at Jason. Jason saw him and acknowledged Tommy by placing his right turn signal on and wait until the car in front of Tommy had finished pulling out before Jason pulled in._

 _As Jason got out of his jeep, Tommy raise his arms so they were shoulder level with a disbelief look on his face. "What the fuck Jason?! How did I_ beat you here _?" Tommy chuckled "I mean you only live 30 minutes from here!"_

 _Jason had closed the distance between them and pulled Tommy into a hug before giving a chuckle of his own. "I figured I would pull a 'Tommy' and see how you felt!"_

 _As the two men pulled away from one another, Tommy looked at his best friend and noticed the exhaustion on his face. "It is good to see you brother, and don't take this the wrong way but you look like shit. When was the last time you slept?"_

 _Jason had to think for a minute but couldn't really remember what day it was. "A day…maybe 2. I am not sure. The last couple of days have been a blur between comforting Trini's parents and Kimberly, I don't think I have slept more than 4 hours since you called with the news. Sorry about being late though, I only woke up about the same time you were landing. I hope you didn't wait long man."_

 _Tommy had been afraid of this as Jason had taken over the leadership role of keeping everyone somewhat sane since the news about Trini broke. "Don't worry brother, help is here. Why don't I drive back to your place, I would like to make it in one piece."_

" _Dick!" Jason handed Tommy the keys as he opened the rear passenger door before climbing into the front passenger door. Tommy had taken the keys and tossed his luggage and backpack into the back before closing the door. He went around the other side to the driver's door and got in. Tommy got the jeep rolling and started heading back to Angel Grove._

 _Traveling along the highway, Tommy looked over at Jason real quick after the few miles of silence that had been occurring. "How are you doing Jase?"_

" _Can't complain. Just tired is all."_

" _Jase, it is ok man. It is just you and me here. How are you really?"_

 _Jason sighed. Tommy was right, it was just the two of them in the jeep and he knew sooner or later that he would need to let it out. Might as well do it now in the privacy of his jeep._

" _To be honest…I am fucking miserable man. Like I said earlier, I have been trying to comfort the Kwans by visiting them and making sure arrangements were being made for Trini. We just got her body delivered to the Angel Grove funeral home yesterday. It tore me up to see her on the table Tommy. She was so cold. Zack couldn't bear to see more than 30 seconds before excusing himself outside."_

 _Jason sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his left hand as his head was resting in his right hand while his elbow was on the jeep's window sill. "That is all in comparison to the evening time…Kimberly has been a wreck since we told her. She has either been crying or sleeping. She hasn't eaten anything or left her apartment. I think we may have lost the Kimberly who was just nothing but light and hopefulness."_

 _Tommy just nodded as his best friend continued to talk. Occasionally Tommy would place his right hand on Jason's shoulder and give him a reassuring squeeze but it was just the beginning for the whole group._

 _When Jason was done talking, Tommy changed the subject and started talking about speaking with Kat before getting on the plane._

 _Jason perked up a little bit when he heard Kat's name. He had gotten to know the former pink Zeo Ranger during his time as the gold Zeo Ranger. He had heard a few things about the aussie woman from Kimberly and while he hadn't been too keen on Tommy and Kat dating, he really couldn't get over how nice and sweet she was. By the time he had to give back his powers to the Treys, Jason and Kat had formed a solid friendship that had a hint of more possibilities if the timing would ever be right._

" _And how is our Kitty Kat? Did she have her dance recital already?"_

 _Tommy smiled as he noticed the happiness that was in his friend's voice. "She was doing ok when I talked to her. She was sad and bummed about the news but she actually took it well. If I am doing the math correctly, she should be in the middle of her day either getting ready for it or putting in one more practice for it. She will be getting on a plane the next morning and be here in 2 days. I was gonna pick her up when she came in but you are more than welcome to tag along if you want to come._

" _Sure thing man. It would be good to see her. Haven't seen her since the Turbo incident on the island. It would be good to catch up with her."_

When Jason and Tommy made it to Angel Grove, Jason asked to just drop him off at Kim's place so he could check on her. When he suggested about coming in and saying hi, Jason gave him a face and reminded him on who he was talking about…Tommy understood and just said to Jason to tell Kim he said hi and he would see her later. He didn't want to incur the wrath of Kimberly if he showed up to her door unannounced and he didn't give her a chance to freshen up. Tommy had just decided to head over to the ranger bachelor pad where Zack was hanging out with the replacements (Rocky and Adam).

Tommy had taken over the funeral arrangements from Jason which helped a lot and gave Jason some room to breathe in helping to take care of Kimberly. He still hadn't seen or spoken to the former pink ranger since he had been back but if Jason said was correct, he would see her soon.

Just as Jason was sitting down after talking with Ernie, the two leaders noticed a big group come in as Rocky, Adam, Aisha and Tanya walked towards Tommy and Jason. They both stood up as the ladies made their way first to the two of them and gave each a hug of their own. Tommy gave Tonya a longer hug than he did with Aisha just because he had already seen Aisha for the last couple of days. Tommy bent down and whispered in her ear asking if she was doing ok. Tonya just nodded while wiping a tear she didn't realize was falling until it hit her cheek. The boys greeted each other before having a seat.

Jason looked over at Rocky who was sitting next to Aisha. "Hey Rocko, how is culinary school treating you?"

 _(Aisha's internal monologue)_

Rocky looked over at the original and gave him a positive update at Johnson and Wales University. Rocky had been in the program now for only a year after he healed up from her injury that left him to go into early Ranger retirement when the others were given the Turbo powers. After he graduated from high school, Rocky had decided to shift gears and decided to give his body a break and went after his second passion after martial arts…food! Once he was given the all clear from his doctor to travel, that was when Rocky had applied and got accepted into the culinary school in Charlotte, North Carolina. Everyone was happy to see him off so he could chase a dream of being a chef one day. Aisha was able to make it to the going away party that was being thrown in Rocky's honor at Jason and Zack's apartment. It was that day that Rocky and Aisha had confessed their feelings for one another and decided to give a long distance relationship a try. It was hard for the both of them but they had just celebrated their one-year anniversary the week both.

Aisha was listening to the two reds talked as she went to grab Rocky's hand into hers and just listened, waiting for Kim to get there. While it was nice at the village back over in Garden City, Egypt, she had certainly missed her friends. After Aisha had sent Tanya back in her place with her Zeo crystal, Aisha had done a remarkable job in helping to save the animals near her village. She had spent the last year at University where she was studying to be a veterinary. She was in the middle of a break in the semester when she decided to come back to America to visit Rocky and spend their anniversary together in Charlotte with a trip back to Egypt in a couple of weeks for Rocky to meet her extended family while asking the village elders permission to marry her as they had decided that they wanted to get married one day. That was where she was when they had gotten the phone call about Trini and flew back to Angel Grove that day.

Looking over to the next group, Aisha smiled at the lovely couple talking with Tommy. Adam and Tanya were such a cute couple and certainly belong together just in how certain traits of their personalities matched. The former Green and Yellow rangers had been dating since they went into ranger retirement. With the pressures of evil no longer taking up the majority of their time, Adam and Tanya filled that time with each other.

Adam certainly changed the most the last two years. He was considered one of the most private people anyone had ever met. Very reserve with his thoughts and feelings while keeping plans close to the chest. It didn't help that it was also all done with a very soft spoken tone in his voice. However, since Tanya started touring this past summer; Adam had certainly learned to come out of his shell and embraced the new lifestyle he was put into as the boyfriend of Tanya Sloan. Aisha knew that he was certainly not looking forward to award season just because of all the hoopla that goes with that. To keep busy while Tanya was on the road, Adam decided to open a school to teach Karate to the kids and adults of Angel Grove.

And Tanya…Aisha sighed while smiling at her cousin. She couldn't have been more proud of her in what she had accomplished from the time she sent her back to Angel Grove. She quickly had made friends with the rangers like she knew she would, had to adjust when it came to actually going to school instead of being homeschooled as well as it being their senior year, quickly learning martial arts with the help with Tommy, Rocky and Adam to help prepare for the task of being the new yellow Zeo Ranger, and finally getting to start seeing her dreams come true this past summer as she toured with Jessica Simpson and 98 Degrees as their opener. She was in the middle of a month long break before heading into the studio to record her full length debut album. Her and Adam were heading off to Paris soon for their 2nd anniversary as a way to end her break.

(End Monologue)

Ernie came out from the back as he started to hear the rise of the volume of multiple conversations happening at once which led him to assume that more of the kids had arrive.

"Hey Kids! The kitchen is now open. You want your usuals?" Ernie asked with the same fatherly demeanor that they had grown up with.

"Sure but you might want to add two more to that order!" a new voice came into the youth center as Zack and Kimberly walked in just as Ernie was asking about the groups' usual orders.

"Kim!" Aisha screamed as she got up from her chair and ran over to the petite brunette. The two were enveloped in a (no pun intended) bear hug as Zack made his way over to the gang and said hello to everyone. When he got to Tanya, he wrapped her in a hug from behind and greeted her properly like he had when everyone started showing up. Once Aisha and Kim were done hugging, Kim walked over to everyone else and hugged everyone hello while Aisha went over to Zack, who had taken a seat next to Jason and Adam at the table, and gave him a bear hug as well.

"Damn 'Sha, just because you were the bear doesn't mean you have to act like one" Zack joked as Aisha was releasing her grip. She gave a sarcastic gasp and lightly smack his shoulder which made Zack laugh harder and gave the others a good chuckle…well, almost everyone.

Ernie and Kim were in the middle of a private conversation by the arcade machines next to the bar area when the little joke was being mentioned and it soon ended with Ernie engulfing Kim into one of his famous hugs. When they let go Kim started walking over to the open chair that Aisha had pulled up between her and Tommy while Ernie looked back at the group.

"So everyone wants their usuals?" he asked.

"Yes!" The group all said at once which made Ernie jump just a little while the others just laughed at what they had done.

"Alright! Your orders will be out sooner."

Kim had one final hello to get to before she sat down. She walked right behind Tommy and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him from behind. "Hey Tommy."

"Hey. If you let me go for a second, I can give you a proper hug." He said

"Well I am certainly not gonna say no to that." Kim let Tommy go and took a step back as Tommy slid his chair back a little bit and got up from his seat. He closed the distance between them and wrapped Kim in that familiar hug they had shared for so many years. The others were watching this before they got tired of it and went back to their conversations.

Tommy rested his chin on the top of her head and just held her close while Kim just sank into her ex-boyfriend. Tommy said softly so only she could hear him that if she needed him at all for any reason, don't be afraid to call no matter what time. Her reply to that was a head nod and whispered to him a thank you.

"Hey! Earth to the ex-couple! I thought that we were done with the long periods of PDA back in 1996…Don't make me get the jaws of life to rip you apart!" Zack threw out as Jason quickly turned his head from his conversation with Rocky and smacked Zack upside the head. Tommy and Kim had let go of each other in time to see Jason smack Zack which brought them to a chuckle.

"Oww! What?!" Zack rubbed the back of his head. "You know you were thinking the same damn thing!"

"Keep it up Zack or I am gonna tell Angela you were being an asshole again to Kim." Jason said as the color from Zack's face drained quickly.

"I call bullshit. You wouldn't Jason!" Zack being on the defense trying to figure if the threat was real or not. Angela certainly didn't take any of Zack's shit and called him out when he was acting like a fool. She had told Zack to lay off the Kim/Tommy quips or she was putting him on the couch.

"But I would." Tommy smiled as he was loving to see Zack squirm in his seat. "Matter of fact, let's give her a call right now."

"You know what happens to snitches Oliver!" Zack said as Tommy had reached the phone at the bar.

"That doesn't sound like an apology…Does it Kim?"

"No…not at all. I think you should call her. What was her number again?"

Tommy started to dial the phone. "555-097"

"WAIT! I am sorry you two! Please just hang up the phone and let's be reasonable." Zack said as he got out of his seat and on his knees. He was now pleading with Tommy to hang up the phone. "I'll do anything."

"Did I hear that right Kim, anything?"

"I think he did say anything. That right Zachary?"

"Yes…anything!" Zack now claps his palms together looking like he was in prayer.

"Lunch is on you…take it or leave it" Tommy said as he returned the phone to the cradle.

"I'll take it!" Zack got up to his feet and returned to the table as the table cheered at the sudden deliciousness of not needing to pay for their food.

"Thanks Zack, you are such a swell guy!" Jason patted him on the back as he chuckled.

Zack couldn't help but laugh and crack a smile at that. "You're an asshole! You three probably had that planned all week!"

Kim, Jason and Tommy just looked at each other, nodded their heads in a smug fashion and looked at Zack, "Yeah!"

As Tommy and Kimberly sat back down at the table, the group started to get back into their conversations and stories as a blue light came suddenly from the area of the locker rooms.

* * *

 **Billy's POV**

After what felt like hours, Billy Cranston had just landed in the youth center boys locker room from Aquitar. He was glad for the teleportation system in cutting the travel time down to a tenth of what it would really be, but it still felt like he just took a flight from New York to England in coach (7 hours). As soon as he materialized, he took a big stretch backwards and forwards. Normally, Billy wouldn't be coming to Earth for another two months for the holidays, but when Tommy called him to tell him to come home…there was no question about it.

 **4 Days Earlier**

 _Billy was tooling around his home office working on a new invention to help the newest ranger team, Lost Galaxy when he started to hear a chiming coming from the "Earth Phone". When the Command Center was destroyed in the final battle between Divatox and the Turbo Rangers, Billy knew that communication with his friends would be tough so he had invited the "Earth Phone" but all it was really was Billy just invited a program to link his friends to his one computer that he set as the receiver. He managed to convince his friends to split up the phone calls by having a couple of them calling each week followed by another couple the next week. That way he wouldn't be too fried after talking with them._

 _Billy placed the object on the table in his office and walked over to his living room where he set up the receiver computer. As he sat down, he noticed it was Tommy on the line. Billy thought it was odd that Tommy was calling since he wasn't due for his call for another couple of weeks. Billy clicked on the accept button and a screen pops up with his video feed._

" _Hey Billy."_

 _Billy noticed Tommy's appearance as he saw that his eyes were red and bloodshot…like he had been crying. He figured something was wrong so he won't be asking on why this couldn't wait another 2 weeks or he could talk to Jason about it._

" _Hey Tommy, is everything ok?"_

 _Tommy sniffled as he looked like he was trying to find the right words. "Umm…not really Billy. I am so sorry to be doing this over the phone man but…" Tommy's voice trailed off as he looked like he was about to break down again. After his phone call with Jason, Tommy thought he had gotten his tears over with so he could continue these phone calls. As he was finding out, that wasn't the case._

 _Billy was getting a sense of dread and fear as Tommy rarely broke down. "Tommy, what happened?"_

 _*Sniffle* "Something happened to Trini. Billy…She is gone…I am so sorry man!"_

 _Billy felt his heart was ripped in two and he was punched in the gut. "No…No, what do you mean gone? Where is she Tommy?"_

 _Finally gaining some composure, Tommy looked at Billy, "She was murdered last night." Tommy watched Billy as he was starting to recognize his words._

 _Billy leaned back in his chair. "No…no…this can't be happening." Tears were starting to form in his eyes as he was about to fall apart._

" _Billy, I know you aren't due to come back until Thanksgiving for your month break, but we need you here. This is a family emergency call and I am asking everyone to come home. It doesn't have to be today or even tomorrow…but please see what you can do to come home."_

 _Even as he was about to break down himself, Billy nodded his head. I will talk to my supervisors and see about setting a course for Earth before the week is over."_

" _Thanks Billy. I have other calls to make. Please travel safely home!" Tommy said._

" _Take care my friend. Tell everyone I will see them soon and I love them all." And with finishing his last sentence, Billy hit the end button abruptly and broke down crying._

Billy came back to reality after reliving that day…He was a mess for a couple of days after but he did manage to orchestic what he needed to do in order to come home early. The Alien Rangers were very understanding that Billy needed to be back and had recorded a message for the other rangers to play at a later time. He had left all his unfinished work to Cestro, the Blue Aquitian Ranger with all the plans for each project he was working on so that Lost Galaxy wasn't left without their new weapons order.

Billy looked in the mirror to make sure he was presentable before walking out. He had definitely seen better days but now that he was home, maybe he could start to heal and let go. After making the adjustments he wanted to make, Billy took a deep breath and walked out into the main room of the Youth Center. He heard a squeal from one of the girls as he heard his name screamed.

Everyone turned their head to where Billy was standing and they all smiled and exclaimed with glee as everyone got up from their seats and walked over to him.

"Hey guys" Billy said with a wave.

* * *

 **Angel Grove Church**

 **Angel Grove, CA**

 **The Next Day**

Kimberly sat in Jason's jeep for a while after they parked. She wasn't quite ready to go in and send Trini to her final resting place. Jason and Tommy, with the blessing (both spiritual and financial) of the Kwans, had arrange for her funeral today. She was on the verge of tears again at the thought of seeing Trini in her casket, but remembered that she was performing in front of the church and didn't want to ruin her make up just yet.

It had been a long day already and it wasn't even 9:00am yet. Kim couldn't sleep more than a couple of hours the previous night as she just looked over all her old photos of Trini and herself starting from when they were children and thought of what she wanted to perform at her funeral. She had decided to go with her favorite version of Amazing Grace.

As she was continuing to find the courage to leave the jeep, she noticed a figure moving in the side mirror coming up from behind her. She smiled as she saw the face of her ex who looked very handsome in his suit.

'Tommy always did clean up nicely.' Kim thought to herself.

She still couldn't get used to the new look he was sporting. From the time she knew him, he always had long hair one way or another. She used to play with his hair all the time they were dating and was sad to hear that he had decided to cut it just a couple of months ago. Her heart still ached for her former soul mate and realized her mistake when all she did was comparing guys to Tommy Oliver, including the guy she left Tommy for. It wasn't until she broke up with the third guy she tried to date in 2 years right before she moved back to Angel Grove that she would rather wait for Tommy to be available again before she subjected herself to comparing everyone to the man she really loved.

Tommy startled Kim back to reality as he was touching her shoulder while leaning on the passenger door.

"Easy there Kim, where did you go?"

She looked at him before replying, "Nowhere. I was just trying to clear my head before making the march into the church." She looked at her watch. "Trini should be here soon."

Tommy sighed as he needed to get back to the front of the church soon. He was a pall bearer as was Jason, Zack, Billy, Rocky and Adam. He just wanted to come out and check on Kim quickly before the service was to begin.

"I know this is a stupid question Kim, but how are you? You think you will make it through?"

"To be completely honest…I don't know. To both of your questions. There are times where I think I will be ok, but before you know it…I am just a wreck. Like, something random will set me off and I will have a crying fit. It is ridiculous."

"It will get easier to deal with over time…but for right now, you just lost your best friend and we haven't even said good bye yet. We just have to get through today before we can really heal. You do the best that you can…and if you can't get through it…it will be ok. I know the Kwans asked if Billy can speak at the service but he had to politely decline just because he knew he wouldn't be able to get it out."

Tommy opened the jeep's door and Kim slowly slid out.

"You know Trini loved to hear you sing and I think it is a beautiful thing you want to do for everyone by sending Trini off with a song. It will certainly help with breaking up the speeches Jason and I will be giving. Just take your time and get through it one word at a time."

Tommy wrapped his arms around Kim's shoulders and neck as she instinctively wrapped her arms around his mid-section. "Thanks Tommy. You somehow always know what to say to calm me down and make me feel better. I am such an idiot for letting you go."

Tommy let go of the petite woman and gently placed his hands on her cheeks before guiding her eyes to his.

"Kimberly…we have been over this before. You don't need to keep blaming yourself for the letter. I understand that you were alone and the long distance was too much. I didn't get it at the time because I was in it with you but looking back now, we both came out better for it. We are closer now then we were just 3 years ago and we are still friends which is better than not having you in my life."

Just as Tommy got done talking, the former green ranger saw the hearse drive up to the front of the church and be placed in park.

"Trini is here. We need to get going."

Tommy held his left arm out for Kimberly and she took it without thinking twice. As they were walking from the parking lot to the front door, Kim looked up at Tommy before putting her cards on the table. While she had told each one of her friends that she loved them…she had been saving Tommy for last because she was scared. But Kim was not immune to the real message of what death brings…no one knows when they are going to pass. Life is short and it shouldn't be wasted in fear nor in doubt. Tell the ones who matter the most how you feel and make sure that you cherish every moment for it might be the last.

"Tommy…I want you to know that I still love you. I have been telling the others I loved them through the course of the week; but with you, I had to let you know that I never stopped loving you and I hope that one day we can have another chance. I know it can't be now with you in the east coast and me west…but please keep it in the back of your mind and your heart." She sighed as she had finally felt the 800 pound Goldar get off her chest. It was out in the open and she had no regrets.

Tommy stared straight ahead, afraid that if he looked at her he would stop what he was doing.

'Gee Kimberly…perfect timing you have there!' he thought to himself. Kim looked at him waiting for something, anything about what she just said.

Tommy took his free right hand and gave her a hand on his bicep a squeeze before he opened his mouth. "If I stop right now Kimberly…it would be disrespectful to Trini and everyone else. But know that I also still love you and we will talk about this more later."

Tommy and Kim reached the steps in front of the church and stopped as the other pall bearers were waiting on Tommy. Tommy faced Kim, placed his hands on her cheeks again while this time he leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Go on ahead, we will be right behind you."

Kimberly nodded while squeezing his hands as he let her go. She walked over to the group and held her arms open and the five men gave Kim a group hug. The love that the six of them poured into that hug couldn't be denied. As the men let her go, Kim looked at her boys and with a tear in her eye she whispered to all of them, "Time to say good-bye. Let's make our family whole…one last time."

All the men nodded silently as Kimberly started walking up the stairs into the church. Everyone else was already sitting in their seats which made it easier for Kim to spot Aisha and Tanya towards the front. Kim frowned some and was sad that Katherine still hadn't shown up. She was now getting worried on where she is and why she hasn't reached out to anyone. Her parents said she had left early the morning of her flight and her bags were gone…but she wasn't here. She had to make a mental note to let Kat's parents know she didn't make it and go from there later.

The organist started playing a tune that one could readily identify as a funeral march. Kim looked back and watched as six of her friends carried the yellow casket of her best friend, her sister, Trini Kwan. The men walked slowly down the aisle as they tried to keep it together so they didn't drop her. Billy was taking this the hardest as she can see his lip quiver. Jason and Tommy were leading the march followed by Zack and Billy in the middle while Adam and Rocky pulled up the rear. Each man wore a semblance of yellow as their way of honoring Trini as did the girls. Zack had to be the most outlandish one by wearing yellow sneakers while the others were a bit more conservative with wearing either a flower, a tie or a cover bun that was yellow. Kim was wearing her friendship bracelet that Trini had made for her right after they became rangers. Aisha was wearing her hair back with a yellow scrunchie while Tanya was wearing a thin yellow belt around her waist.

The guys had just passed the girls as they reached the end of the alter and placed the casket on the table that had been set up for it. After placing the casket down, Jason opened up one side of the casket and there lying ever so still was Trini. Up until now, the reality of losing Trini could have only been described as a bad dream with her either calling or walking through the door any minute now. Seeing her in this state for the first time was the bitter pill of reality that Trini will never walk through another door again, she wouldn't answer your phone calls again, she couldn't laugh or cry or do anything ever again.

The men lined up one by one and kissed Trini's forehead as they walked over to their seats with the girls. Billy was the last one to kiss Trini only he didn't kiss her forehead but her lips. After he did, Billy whispered something to Trini and just started bawling his eyes out. Zack was quick in getting up and grabbed Billy into the tightest hug he could give as Billy was crying on his shoulder. After a few seconds, Zack managed to convince Billy to come and sit down as his friends just witnessed Billy's heart shatter into a million pieces. The originals knew that Billy loved Trini but he was always scared in asking her out. Now, it was too late.

Father Ambrose stepped up to the podium to welcome everyone for gathering to honor Trini. He also thanked her friends for putting this loving memorial together as Father Ambrose saw her friends in the first two rows on his right side. He read a couple of lines from the bible before asking the next speaker to come up.

Tommy was the first speaker up as he stood up from the second row where he had been sitting with Kim, Jason, Angela, and Adam who moved to the second row so that Zack could sit with Billy in the first row. He started to scoot himself to the aisle when he felt a petite hand grab his right hand and give it a reassuring squeeze before he walked up to the podium. While he didn't look back at who had grabbed his hand…he knew who it was. Tommy was now walking up the steps and took the Father's place.

He cleared his throat as he looked over the crowd coming up with the words to say. Something finally came to him and he decided to wing the rest…Tommy took a deep breath and thought to himself 'Here we go.'

"Out of my friends, I had known Trini the shortest amount of time before she went off to Switzerland with Jason and Zack. But in that time of only 18 months, she treated me like we had been friends for 18 years. She threw herself into our friendship that I never left like a third or even a sixth wheel when it came to our friendship. I am gonna keep this short because I know I don't want to make Jason repeat the same things that I want to say about Trini, but Mr. and Mrs. Kwan…I have to tell you that you raised the sweetest, most selfless daughter anyone can ever hope in meeting. I loved her just as much as I know her friends that loved her and I truly am blessed and thankful for her friendship the last six years.

Tommy looked over at the Kwans and Mr. Kwan gave him a silent thank you while Mrs. Kwan was crying on her husband's shoulder. Tommy gave Mr. Kwan a small smile and a soft nod before returning to the mic. He looked at Kimberly who was wiping her eyes with a tissue.

"Kim" and with that, Tommy stepped down from the podium as Kim was making her way from the pew to standing next to the podium. Tommy stood behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder while he whispered "Remember, one word at a time. I am right here if you need me."

Kim nodded as she closed her eyes. She started to imagine the words she was about to sing. When she opened her eyes, she was ready.

The earth shall soon

Dissolve like snow

The sun forbear

To shine

But God who called me

Here below

Will Be

Forever mine

Yes, when this flesh

And heart shall fail

And mortal life

Shall cease

I shall possess

Within the veil

A life of joy

And peace

Tommy could tell that Kim was about to crack as her voice was starting to quiver. He placed his hand back on her shoulder and willed his strength into her so she could finish.

Amazing Grace

How sweet the sound

That saved a wretch

Like me

I once was lost

But now am found

Was blind, but now

I…see.

And with her final word out of her lips, Kimberly Hart's own heart broke again as she started to cry. She felt her knees getting weak as she was started to fall to the ground in a crying heap. If it hadn't been for Tommy grabbing her and pulling her into his chest, she probably would have. Tommy led them back to their seats as Jason was standing up to do his walk to the podium. As Tommy and Kim reached the pew, Jason wrapped his arms around the both of them and gave them a hug before making his way to the podium. Tommy and Kim sat down together as Kim continued to cry in his chest. Tommy rubbed her back and whisper that she did a terrific job and that everything will be ok.

Jason looked at his friends and mouthed a 'love you' to them. Each one did the same thing back with the exception of Kim who didn't see it.

"What can I say about Trini Kwan? What can I say about the woman who had been my best friend since elementary school? Well I can say a lot. Like Tommy said earlier, Trini was the sweetest and most selfless person you could meet. She was even more than that. She was the most loving, caring individual that I had the pleasure of knowing. She loved her neighbors just as much as the environment. While she had trained in martial arts, she was the most peaceful woman ever. Didn't have a mean bone in her body for anyone…including Bulk and Skull."

Jason spotted Bulk and Skull in the middle of the church on the left side of him.

"Speaking of which…" Jason looked right at them before continuing on. "Guys...when Trini, Zack and I were at the Peace Conference, we had heard about the things you did to shape up your lives for the better. Trini couldn't have been more proud of the two of you becoming police officers and the upstanding guys you are now."

Bulk and Skull didn't have a dry eye after Jason was done with them. All they could have done was give him a thumbs up back to him. Jason saw and went right back to the audience but the next few words were more directed towards the group.

"In our group of friends, we always thought of Kim as the heart of our group. Whereas Kim was the heart of us…Trini Kwan was the soul of all of us…as a community, as a friend and as a member of our _family_. I don't know where I would be right now if Trini wasn't there for me for the rough times and even some bad times. I know I can speak on behalf of my friends when I say that same sentence for each and every one of them. From the personal accomplishments and triumphs to the heartbreaks and tragedies we had all been through…Trini was there for it all with a shoulder to cry on, a kind word to share, and the will to help make you see that everything will be alright. I don't know where we go now, but I know that no matter where I go…Trini will be right there with me."

Jason again looked at the faces in the crowd and he could see that there wasn't a dry eye in the entire building as everyone was moved by what he said. He thought about starting to wrap it up so he now looked in Trini's direction and to the direction of his friends.

"Trini. No words could ever come close as to how I am feeling right now. The world didn't just lose a kind, loving woman…many lost a friend, some lost a daughter and a niece…but we"

Jason was starting to choke up a bit. "We lost a sister…and I miss you so much. I love you Trini and I hope that the power truly protects you as you begin your new journey without us. You will forever have a piece of our hearts but for one…you had his whole heart." Jason was now looking at Billy who had his face in his hands.

"It is time to say good-bye our yellow tiger. Until we meet again."

Jason stepped down from the podium and stood in front of Trini and placed his hand on top of her hands that were where her heart would have been.

Father Ambrose had stepped back to the mic on the podium and announced that they will leave Trini where she was for the next hour so other people may come and pay their respects to her and to her parents before moving her to her final resting place in the cemetery out back.

The first ones to take advantage of this was of course her friends. The ten friends paired up when they reached Trini and spoke some loving words to the Kwans. First was Adam and Tanya, second was Rocky and Aisha, third was Zack and Angela, fourth was Billy and Jason, and finally the last pair was Tommy and Kimberly. When everyone was through, they excused themselves to get some air.

Once Tommy and Kim had reached the others by Jason's jeep in the parking lot, they all started hugging each other. Kim was the first to break the silence that had stilled the group after they stopped hugging.

"Jason, that was such a lovely speech. I am shocked you finished it.

"Thanks Kimmy. I just saw it as my job to make sure I finished. Believe me when I saw that I almost didn't finish. It was certainly difficult. And great job with your song. That was very beautiful."

"Thanks Jase. Umm…can I talked to you over here a second?"

"Sure Kim." Jason and Kim started to walk off over to the end of the parking lot so no one could hear the next part of their conversation. Kim opened up her clutch purse and pulled something shiny out and placed it into Jason's hand. Jason looked down to see what Kim was giving him and saw the print of a Sabretooth Tiger on it. Jason shockingly closed his hand and looked at Kim.

"Her power coin! How?!"

"You remember that you gave your powers up to Aisha, Rocky and Adam, your coins were needing to be given up right?"

"Yeah. I remember but I thought the original power coins were destroyed?"

"The morphers were and the connection to the morphing grid was severed, but the coins are just that…a coin. Aisha gave me that just last night."

"Ok but why are you giving it to me?"

"Her secret should be taken to her grave…Don't you think? Just like we promised Zordon?"

Jason now recalls the promise of to the grave. He nodded and slipped the coin in his pocket. "And since I am the one who will be closing the casket lid before we bury her, you want me to put it in with her."

Kim nodded. "Close to her heart."

Jason nodded again and he pulled Kim into a hug before they walked back over to their friends.

The rest of the hour was spent with talking with their parents, seeing old faces (Mr. Kaplin and Ms. Appleby for example) and meeting some of Trini's friends from NYU who made the trip for the funeral. After everyone had went through the condolence line and spoken with the Kwans, Father Ambrose came back up to the podium to give his farewell sermon before they brought Trini to the cemetery behind the church.

"Family and friends, please be seated as we start to conclude today's service for Trini." Father Ambrose asked as he watched everyone make their way back to the pews. When everyone is seated he started in on his closing remarks.

"Before we end with a prayer, I want to read a tried and true psalm that tends to bring comfort in times like this where we are at a loss for the unexpected passing of Trini." The pastor looked down at his notes and started to read.

" _The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures: he leadeth me beside the still waters. He restoreth my soul: he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake. Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me. Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies: thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the Lord forever._

 _The earth is the Lord's, and the fulness thereof; the world, and they that dwell therein. For he hath founded it upon the seas, and established it upon the floods._

 _Lift up your heads, O ye gates; even lift them up, ye everlasting doors; and the King of glory shall come in. Who is this King of glory? the Lord of hosts, he is the King of glory."_

Father Ambrose looks up from the psalm and looks out into the crowd.

"And now, I ask that everyone joins me in our farewell prayer to our dear friend Trini." Father Ambrose bows his head while clasping his hands together on top of his bible.

" _Father God, help us to know that no matter what you love us. Help us all walk through this difficult time in the valley of the shadow of death. Help us to be aware of your presence here with us today and every day. In the silence of this hour speak to us of eternal things, that through your love and the comfort of the Scriptures we may have hope, and be lifted above our darkness and distress into the light and peace of your presence. We ask this all in the name of your son, Jesus. Amen."_

The low rumble of everyone saying Amen could barely be heard as the organist started playing again and that was the pall bearers cue to rise and return to their positions. Jason walked over to the open lid of the casket and fished for the gold object that was given to him only an hour ago. When he reached the head of the casket, Jason placed his hand holding her power coin on top of Trini's and he slid the coin between her hands without anyone in the front row noticing. To everyone else, it looked like Jason was giving Trini one final hand squeeze.

Jason continued to hold her hand as he leaned close to Trini's ear as he whispered in her ear, "Please watch over our friends in this dark time Trini until the day we are reunited as one. May the power protect you…always and forever."

Jason wiped the tears from his eyes as he stood to his full height and released Trini's hand. He looked at his friends who had also taken their positions again. He nodded towards them as they nodded back at him like they just had an unspoken conversation and they were all in agreement that it was time. Jason grabbed the lid of the casket and slowly lowered it shut as he could hear Trini's mom to cry loud and hard, knowing it was the last time she will see her daughter.

The guys turned their bodies to face the wall, squatted just a little and lifted Trini onto their respective shoulders (Jason, Billy and Rocky had the casket on their right shoulder while Tommy Zack and Adam had it on their left.) The group turned in unison to face the aisle again and started the slow march to exit the building right behind Father Ambrose. Following Trini and her pall bearers were the rest of the former power rangers, holding onto Trini's parents leading the rest of the guests. Each pew slowly emptied as the final occupants of the previous pew were done being emptied.

The walk to Trini's final resting place was 5 minutes from the entrance to the church, but to some…that walk lasted for eternity. Father Ambrose took his place at the end of the grave site while the guys placed Trini onto the apparatus that will lower the casket six feet into the ground. The pall bearers took their new places right behind a row of chairs as the Kwans, Aisha, Tanya, Angela and Kimberly sat in the first six chairs while a few elderly guests were given the remainder of the chairs. When all the guest were sat in place circling around the grave, Father Ambrose held his hands in front of him as he looked at everyone before starting the lowering apparatus with his foot.

" _For as much as it has pleased our Heavenly Father in His wise providence to take unto Himself our beloved Trini, we therefore commit her body to the ground, looking for the blessed hope and the glorious appearing of the great God in our Savior Jesus Christ who shall change the body of our humiliation and fashion it anew in the likeness of His own body of glory according to the working of His mighty power wherewith He is able even to subdue all things unto Himself. Earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust. May Trini Kwan rest in peace."_

"On behalf of the family, I would like to thank you all for attending today's service. There will be a reception over at the Juice Bar if you wish to continue to gather and celebrate Trini's life. I will be back inside the church if you wish to receive any type of counsel."

Father Ambrose walked over to the Kwans and offered his hands to both of them. They each took a hand. "Mr. and Mrs. Kwan, I am deeply sorry for your loss." The Kwans acknowledged and thanked Father Ambrose for his lovely words and comfort in their difficult time.

Tommy looked over as he saw two gentlemen holding four baskets of yellow roses, enough for each guest to take one. He took hold of Kimberly's shoulder and let her know he would be right back. She nodded her head in acknowledgement and placed her hand on top of his before he started to move away from her.

Tommy had arranged with the Kwans to have a florist bring individual roses to be given out to the guests at the grave site. The two gentlemen were just waiting for their cue before they started passing them out.

Tommy stood at the end of the grave and cleared his throat to grab people's attention. "Everyone," He waved the gentlemen as his cue to start passing out the flowers, "coming around are yellow roses that you may toss to Trini as you are leaving. There is enough for everyone so we are encouraging everyone to participate. After he was done speaking, he walked back over to his friends and placed his right hand back on Kim's shoulder.

It took a while for everyone to get a flower and tossed it into the ground but when it was all said and done, only the ex-rangers were left holding their own roses as they circled around Trini. They stood for a few minutes in silent grief as each were gathering their own thoughts. Angela started it off.

"Trini, I couldn't have asked for a better friend than you. You welcomed me with open arms when I started dating Zack and I will never forget all the advice you gave me when it came to this goof ball" Angela smiled towards Zack as she wiped her eyes with the tissue in her hand. She looked back into the grave and tossed her rose in. "I will miss you."

Zack went next, "Trini, you have been my best friend since elementary school. You were the soft light to our circle of friends and you certainly had the best comebacks when we would fool around. My heart now has a void that will never be filled because you are gone."

Zack tossed his rose into the grave. He sniffled as he wrapped his arm around Angela's waist. "Thank you for kicking my ass so I could be the right man for this angel right here. I owe my happiness to you and now I can never repay that kindness. Just know I love you and will see you one day soon."

Zack and Angela started to walk away as Tanya and Adam tossed their flowers together into the hole. "Rest in Peace Trini." Tanya said as Adam bent over and grabbed a handful of dirt. He tossed the dirt in the hole as he said a silent prayer before they started back for the parking lot.

Rocky and Aisha were up next as Rocky tossed his rose into the hole. He made the sign of the cross as he spoke in Spanish, "En el nombre del padre, el hijo y el espíritu santo" (In the name of the father, the son, and the holy spirit.) Aisha tossed her rose into the hole and simply stated that she loved and missed her. "Good bye mama yellow." They both turned and started their way to the parking lot.

Jason tossed his rose in without a word as he had said everything he had wanted to say in the church. Billy, on the other hand, was too emotional to be able to say something as he tightly grasped the stem of the thorny rose until it pierced his skin and drew a little blood. Billy stained the yellow rose red before tossing it. "I love you Trini." He managed to choke out before his sobs took over again.

Jason wrapped Billy up in a hug as he looked at Tommy and Kim, "Want us to wait up for you guys?"

Kim shook her head as her eyes never left the hole. Tommy gave words to what Kim didn't say. "You can go on ahead guys…I can bring Kim to the juice bar if she wants to go." Having gotten his answer, Jason released Billy from the hug and started to help him to his jeep.

Tommy and Kim were the last two still standing around Trini. Tommy tossed his rose into the hole just has everyone else had before him before grabbing Kim's hand. He looked at Kim and he gave her a gentle squeeze. He saw that Kim wanted to say something but was holding back for a reason. Tommy asked softly if she would like some privacy.

Kim could only nod her response which was fine with Tommy. He figured that she was still trying to figure out what she wanted to say. Tommy leaned in and kiss her left temple. "I will be over by that tree waiting for you when you are done. Take your time and don't feel like you have to rush.

Kim just squeezed his hand before Tommy let it go and slowly made his way over to the tree he had pointed out to Kim. Kim raised her eyes just a little to see that Tommy was far enough away. Kim took a deep breath and sighed as the words she wanted to say started to come to her.

"Trini, selfishly I am so mad at you for putting yourself in this position. I just wish you had minded your own business. God…the thing I love most about you is now the thing I hate the most. Your willingness to help others in regards to your own life. No matter how mad I am right now at you, I still love and miss you so so much! You are my sister and nothing in this world or the next will ever change that. Life will never be the same without you and while I have Aisha to lean on for certain things, my heart breaks at all the things you will be missing. I promise you that your memory will live within all of us each day until we join you right here one day. Please watch over me and the rest of our friends. While we will be relaying on each other more than ever, we are gonna need you still to give us peace."

Kim kissed the yellow rose, willing her love and friendship to the fallen yellow ranger before tossing the final rose into the hole. She watched as she felt like the rose was falling in slow motion until it landed on all the other roses. "I love you Trini Kwan. Thank you for being the sister I didn't have!"

Tears started falling from her eyes as she started to walk away from the grave and headed straight for Tommy. Tommy watched Kim make her way towards the former ranger as she was crying leaving Trini. Tommy opened his arms and invited Kim into a hug and when she accepted the invitation, he engulfed the petite woman while she cried into his chest. He rubbed her back and tried to comfort her. He rested his chin on the top of her head as he continued to hold her.

"Do you want to head to the juice bar or do you just want to go home?" Tommy asked, making sure she understood that she had the option to skip the reception if she wanted. Kim was starting to calm down a bit when she lifted her head up and looked at Tommy. She smiled when he started to wipe away some of her stray tears left over that weren't on his shirt. "I don't want to be alone right now. We can head to the juice bar. I just want to be around you and the others right now."

Tommy nodded before looking up and stare straight ahead. Kim looked behind her to see what Tommy was looking at. They both were looking at the open grave one last time before Tommy started to turn and lead Kimberly away back to his jeep.

* * *

 _ **Author's End Note: Wow! I didn't know that I had it in me to write something very emotional like I did. I will admit that I had to take a break when I wrote the pall bearer scene in front of the church just because it started to make me cry! I will be working on the next couple of chapters for the next week as I have nothing to do until next Saturday. Again, please let me know what you think in a review. Let me know how you are enjoying or not enjoying the story, if I need to elaborate more or less, etc. I am ok with constructive criticism.**_

 _ **Author's Other Note: I want to mention this as I had received a couple of messages before in the last year with requests to write stories for other folks. First off, I am very flattered that you think I would be able to do your idea justice. However, I am not like some writers on here that can do multiple stories at the same time. If you have a request for a story, please hold off on it for the time being until I am either close enough done with this story or I am completely done. I will let everyone know though so don't worry. Again, I am humbled you would make such requests for me and I promise that as soon as I am done, I will start taking on requests before I start my next original story.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Quick Author's note: Here is chapter 9. Actually surprised I was able to get it out this quickly but thanks to my outline I did last month, I already knew what I was gonna be putting into this chapter. See ya at the end of the story!**_

* * *

 **Oliver Household**

 **Ontario, Canada**

 **Present day**

Kimberly had needed a break and decided to excuse herself from her children, Kate and Jason, after recalling Trini's funeral. She got up from her chair and walked up the stairs to the bathroom so that she could collect herself. She hadn't realized that thinking back on that September day in that much detail would take this much out of her.

While their mother was in the bathroom, Jason looked at his older sister and could see she was thinking and wanted to say something.

"Penny for your thoughts Kate." With that statement, Jason pulled a penny from his pocket and showed Kate when she looked over to him…a smile coming over her face as Kate knew Jason was trying to lighten things up.

"Just trying to process all of this…Dad, Mom's friends," Kate waved a hand over the photo album that was still open between the siblings on the large footstool. "Just everything. You have to admit; it is a lot to take."

Jason nodded and grabbed his sister's hand. "It certainly is. But imagine the emotions Mom had to carry for all this time. The people she considered her brothers and sisters are gone, Dad was taken from her and all the while moving the three of us out in the middle of nowhere to keep us safe. I honestly don't know how she has done it for this long Kate. It just breaks my heart and I am sure it is breaking yours as well."

Kate gave a sniffle as she nodded her agreement. While their mother does venture out to town and holds down a job as a songwriter for a couple of record labels, she had shut herself emotionally from allowing anyone new into their lives. Essentially, Kate and Jason were not only her children, but her only source of friendship. It had certainly helped in the three of them being a very close family, but Kate worries about her mom when the time came if Kate and/or Jason want to leave after high school.

Kate was dragged back to reality from her thoughts when she heard her mother come back down the stairs. As Kim walked back over to her seat, she kissed her children's heads before sitting back down. The small gesture always helped in making the kids feel better but they had a feeling the tale was just gonna get worse from here.

Kim was about to begin again when Kate spoke up first. "I am gonna grab a drink before we continue Mom. Do you guys want anything?"

Kim shook her head no while Jason asked for a glass of juice. Kate got up from the foot stool and walked into the kitchen and started pouring the drinks for her and her brother. She could overhear Jason starting to ask questions and her mom answering them.

"You said that Kate is named after Kat, the second pink ranger…when did you stop being a power ranger?"

"Well Jason, you remember that I was in the Pan Global games the winter of 1995 right?" Jason nodded. "I left Angel Grove and the team just a couple of months before the games. Kat came into the team's lives shortly before that as one of Rita and Zedd's servants. We broke the spell not long after that and when it was time for me to leave, I couldn't see anyone else taking my place on the team. Everyone, including your Dad, agreed with my choice in picking Kat to be the second Pink Ranger. She went on to be a member of two other teams before she and the rest of my friends retired as rangers to start their normal lives after high school."

Kate came back into the room as Kimberly was finishing up her answer. She handed her brother the juice he requested and sat back down on the foot stool in front of her mother. She also had a question about Katherine that was creeping up once the topic of her namesake came up.

"Mom, I notice that there seem to be no more photos of you and Dad when you moved to Florida up until your wedding photo and the one picture of all of us as a family on the mantle. Dad certainly wasn't shy having his picture taken with you as your album shows." Kate flipping some of the pages. "Did something happen with you and Dad after you left?"

Kim had thought long and hard about if she would tell her kids about her biggest regret over the last couple of years when they were starting to get interested in the opposite sex, but the topic never seemed relevant to mention because neither of her kids had experienced a long distance relationship before. Of course her daughter would pick up on the lack of pictures after a certain point…She was always observant that way.

"Your father loved having his picture taken with me. He would be going nuts today with having cameras in the smartphones and I could see his phone with nothing but selfies of him and I. He always said that he wanted to document everything so that he would never forget. But you are right sweetheart, something did happen between Tommy and I. A year after I left Angel Grove, I sent your Dad a letter falsely telling him that I found someone who I was meant to spend the rest of my life with and I was breaking up with him."

Kate looked a little stunned when she heard that. Jason stilled was paying attention, but I don't think relationship talk was his thing. He was curious as to why she broke up with Tommy though.

"If Dad was the love of your life, why did you break up with him? Did you fall out of love or something?" Jason asked, not picking up on what Kim said when she said falsely telling him about finding someone else.

"I just want to tell you two first that I never stopped loving your Dad. Even when we were apart and no longer in a relationship, I still loved him with all my heart. I never wanted to break up with him but we were in a tough place at the time. In every team, there always has to be a leader. Someone who you will follow into battle and trust them to make the right decisions to bring you home at the end of the day. Your Uncle Jason was the leader when the original five started. When your father was given new powers following losing the green ranger powers, Zordon named him the new leader of the team a year after we got our powers. Tommy would lead the power rangers for the next three years even when they gained new powers in 1996 and 1997. The reason they would gain new powers was because the threat was becoming more and more dangerous."

Kim sighed before continuing. "When I was training for the Olympics the summer of 1996, Tommy and I were talking less and less due to our schedules and lives. The Machine Empire was relentless in their pursuit of world domination and I was training anywhere between 6-8 hours a day as well as trying to continue with school. One day, I was feeling really lonely, hurt and was second guessing my relationship due to my teammates encouragement to break up and meet someone local…I wrote it the letter in a moment of weakness and regretted it as soon as I sent it off."

"Didn't Dad try to talk you out of the break up?" Kate asked.

"No…no he didn't. That was his biggest regret in life. When he got the letter, he didn't fight to keep the relationship. All of our friends called and fought for it; but the one person who would have changed my mind…he didn't call. It might have been because of what I had said in the letter that broke him and he didn't think it was worth fighting for."

"What did you put in the letter Mom?" Kate asked with a tone that just sounded like she wanted to call me an idiot.

"Well…I lied and said that there was someone else. Someone who I was supposed to be with." Kate looked at her mother with an expression that told her 'Really?!' Kim continued on; "And I might have mentioned that I saw him more as a brother than as a lover." Kim shut her eyes tightly and started to brace herself.

"MOM! You didn't! You did not just say that you told our Dad that you saw him as a brotherly figure! That was really fucked up Mom!" Kate covered her mouth after realizing what just came out of her mouth. Kim really disapproved of her children cursing around her but in this case…there was no other words she could have described how she felt. Even Jason had a stunned look on his face. "I agree with Kate Mom…What the fuck?!"

"Ok first off, language both of you." Kim pointed at her kids to make sure they understood that yes, she did something to warrant a 'What the fuck' that didn't mean it was ok to actually say the word.

"Second…at the time, I wanted to make a clean break from your father without him dropping everything to fly to Florida so that we could fix our relationship. He was in the middle of an intergalactic war and knowing that man, he would have stopped what he was doing and been on the next flight out to see me if I gave him any hope of salvaging our relationship. And as much as I hated to do it and now looking back on it, I did the right thing by breaking it off at the time. Kat helped him pick up the pieces and not soon after I broke up with him, he started to date Katherine which I did see coming thanks for my notion that I knew Kat had a crush on Tommy since she first met him."

"Well obviously Dad forgave you at some point because if he hadn't, we wouldn't be here. Did you two stop being friends until the funeral or did he forgive you before that?" Kate asked was some curiosity.

"We didn't talk for about almost a year. We kept up with each other's lives thanks to our friends, but other than that…we didn't speak a word to each other since the last conversation we had before the letter. All our friends thought we were stupid and didn't want to be the monkey in the middle so to speak, but they respected our decision to take some time apart from each other. Tommy and I were each other's first everything. What I did to him absolutely crushed him until he was able to move on with Katherine so I understood why he wanted nothing to do with me at the time and I respected his wishes. It wasn't until the summer of 97 when we finally had our long conversation about that letter and we worked through what we were holding onto deep inside ourselves."

"What brought you together that summer?" Jason asked the next question.

Kim chuckled as she thought of the irony that brought her and Tommy back together in their lives. "Believe it or not, it was Angel Grove being Angel Grove. After the Olympics, I had retired from competitive gymnastics and started up my own school not long after making my retirement known. I had finally gotten enough assistant coaches on staff to finally be able to take a week vacation without shutting the school down when Jason called and asked that I join him scuba diving back home, I couldn't say no. I missed him a lot when he left to go to a peace conference in Switzerland in the middle of sophomore year. He had left the peace conference and returned to ranger duty that spring as the Gold Zeo Ranger so it was considered perfect timing that we would have our schedules so in lined with hanging out together without much distractions like a monster attack. Well, of course…that is exactly what happened."

Kimberly leaned back in the chair as she was now recalling the day she met Divatox and getting to see all her friends. "Jason and I were kidnapped by a space pirate known as Divatox who wanted to sacrifice us as lunch to some lava monster. For a minute there, she actually succeeded. Jason and I turned evil. Lucky for us, Tommy and our friends came to the rescue and destroyed the monster with their new Turbo powers while Divatox escaped. When it was all over and we returned back to Angel Grove, Tommy and I talked everything out and became friends again. While I would have liked to start over again with your father, he was still dating Katherine at the time."

"Were you jealous of Kat for dating Dad?"

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't. Katherine was essentially living the life I would have lived if I didn't move to Florida. I was torn about leaving but your father told me to go. He didn't want me to leave but he also didn't want to stand in the way of a great opportunity for me." Kim sighed while pinching the bridge of her nose. "It always comes back to that selflessness of his. But either way, I made my choices and Katherine was Tommy's safety net. It did bother me for a while when your Uncle Billy called and told me about it. I mean, Katherine had replaced me in every way now."

Kim had noticed that she was starting to sound like a bitter woman when it came to talking about Katherine, which she knew wasn't the case.

"Anyway, I didn't blame Katherine nor did I hate her for being there for Tommy and I told her that. She was worried about my reaction to the two of them that I had to pull her to the side and say that I was ok with it. It was kind of a pointless gesture in the end as I was told that Tommy and Katherine broke up not too long afterwards before they went their separate ways to college."

"Do you know what happened to Katherine after the break up?" Kate asked.

"I do. Katherine kept me up to date on what she was up to. She had gotten accepted into a dancing academy in London before touring with a company for a couple of years. We kept in touch via email and chat. You two have to remember that this was the late 1990's and the internet wasn't as social as it is now. Hell, we didn't even have affordable cell phones until the year you were born Kate."

Kim was starting to reflect back on the last time anyone heard from Kat. "Your dad was the last person in our group to talk to her. Kat was back home in Sydney at the time when Trini's murder happened. She was supposed to have gotten on a plane after her final recital the next day but she never got on the plane." Kim's starts to shed another tear which she wiped away.

"At the time, everyone thought it was odd that Katherine didn't show up when she said she would. We called her parents to see if she had changed her mind, but they hadn't seen her since the recital and her travel bag that she had packed was gone. We just assumed that she probably got a delay somewhere in route. When Katherine missed the funeral, that was when we all got worried about her and called her parents to let them know she didn't make it to Angel Grove. The airport had a record of Katherine purchasing her airline ticket the day Tommy called her, but they didn't have a record of her using it. The Hillards reported her missing that day."

"Please tell me Mom that she is ok at least. I am not liking the sound of this." Kate was getting sadder as Kim continued Kat's story. Jason wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held her in a side hug, also not liking where this was going.

Kim shook her head and gave a sniffle. "Umm…Sydney police found her a couple of days later having washed up from the harbor. Her death had been ruled a homicide based on the autopsy. Deep down, we knew it wasn't a coincidence that in the span of one week that two former Power Rangers were murdered. Knowing everything now, Katherine was the beginning of a body count that Rita had wanted after seeing Trini get murdered. She found a loophole through the Eltarian Law that stated once a ranger retires, they are no longer to be targeted if they are not involved in current ranger business. At the time, we were far removed from the active team as they were light years away from Earth but Rita found the loophole and took advantage of it whole heartedly."

Kate started to hear a stomach rumble as her mother was finishing up what she was saying. Her brother and mother were looking at her funny before she realized that the rumble was coming from her. "Wow, that is embarrassing."

Kim looked at up the clock hanging to the side of the mantle and noticed that it was dinner time. "Why don't we take a break. I'll go make us dinner and we can continue afterwards."

* * *

 **End of Chapter Note: As you can see, I decided to bring us back to present day for this chapter and check in on our storyteller and the kids, seeing how they were doing following the last few chapters. With these Kim/Kids scenes, it does help to move the story along without having write 100 chapters. I have four more of these scenes sprinkled throughout the story while the rest of the chapters will be action detailed.**

 **Here is a preview of the next up coming chapters I have for 10-12:**

 _ **Chapter 10: Adam and Tanya take their Paris trip.**_

 _ **Chapter 11: Aisha and Rocky head to Africa.**_

 _ **Chapter 12: Another Kim/Kids scene**_

 **As always, please let me know if you are enjoying the story as it is or if there is something I can do to make it better then hit the review button and let me know.**

 **See ya at the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note: I want to thank everyone for visiting and continuing to follow this journey. I know this story was confusing for some in that I was technically spoiling the ending in the very first chapter...but after 10 chapters, I feel like this story is more about the journey on how that ending comes to be instead of the traditional story telling of building to the ending. Let me know what you think of how the story is going for you so far. We are almost to the halfway point as I have planned for this to be about 22-23 chapters. So here we go with Chapter 10. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Shannon Springs Hotel**

 **Shannon, County Clare, Ireland**

 **Two Weeks after Trini's Funeral, 0600**

 **September 1999**

 _RING RING_

A groan responds to the ringing of the hotel telephone. The intruding sound was slowly waking up the occupant of Room 203 from a deep slumber after a night of whiskey and women.

 _RING RING_

Bullseye opens one eye and looks to his right at the offending object before he picks up it up and places it at his ear.

"Cad (What)?" He sleepily answered the phone

"Maidin mhaith a dhuine uasail. Seo é do ghlaoch dhúisigh. (Good morning sir. This is your wake up call.)" a woman said on the other line. Judging it being a wakeup call, it had to be the front desk girl he had seen the last couple of days.

"Níor iarr mé aon ghlaoch ar fhuilteach! (I didn't ask for no bloody wakeup call!)" Bullseye grumpily said, giving a tone that should have expressed that he was not happy at the moment.

"Mo leithscéalta a dhuine uasail. D'iarr do bhean chéile é a dhíscéalú ag an am seo. (My apologies sir. Your wife asked to be woken up at this time.)" The woman explained.

"Cén bhean? Níl bean chéile fuilteach agam! (What wife? I don't have a bloody wife!)" The woman getting on his last nerve.

"Arís, mo leithscéalta a dhuine uasail. Tá súil agam go bhfuil lá deas agat. (Again, my apologies sir. Hope you have a nice day.)" The woman expressed before hanging up the phone.

"Aiteann (Cunt)" Bullseye said as he put the phone back on its cradle. When he rolled over to his left side, he noticed two naked women sleeping right beside him. He gave himself a smile and remembered fondly the night before of the threesome he had with the two red headed women he picked up from the bar.

Just as he shut his eyes to get back to sleep, he heard something vibrate on the table behind him. Bullseye groaned knowing only one person had the number to that phone. He rolled around so he was laying on his right side as he reached for the cell phone and push the send button to answer the call. He placed the phone up to his ear.

"Hello wife."

"GOOD MORNING MY ASSASSIN!" Rita said in her high pitch squeal. "I take it you didn't like the wakeup call?

"At 6 in the fuckin morning…who bloody would?!"

"Relax Bullseye. I need you bright eyed and bushy tailed. Your next targets are heading your way as we speak from Los Angeles. I need you in Paris by tomorrow. Right after that, I need you to head to Egypt for your next two targets."

"Bout bloody time! I was getting just a tad bit restless." Bullseye chippered up. He had been waiting for this call since his last target in Australia. Taking his time going to the brothels and red light distracts of Amsterdam, London, Berlin, and finally his making his way to Shannon where he had been for the last three days screwing every woman in the establishment. "Any instructions for Paris or shall I make it up as I go along again?"

"No preference for Paris, however…I do have a preference for Egypt though. Take out the boy first but injure the girl only. I need her to send a message to the power punks before you finish her." Rita said.

"Oh ya…What is the message?" Bullseye asked as he started to sit up and swing his legs over the edge of the bed to get ready to leave.

"Tell them that Rita Repulsa sends her regards! Ha Ha Ha!" Rita cackled before hanging up the phone.

Bullseye pushed end on the phone to end his connection before putting the phone down on the night table. He rose from the bed which started to wake up his female companions. As he was walking around to gather his clothes so he could start to get dressed, one of the girls decided to speak up.

"Réidh le haghaidh babhta dhá? (Ready for round 2?)" asked the red head with natural breasts.

Bullseye looked at the naked women and contemplated on their request. But, money was calling to him in the form of two million dollars in Paris.

Bullseye put his pants on before giving his answer. "Am éigin eile. (Some other time.)"

He was had just put his shirt on and grabbed his jacket when the girl with fake breasts was wondering where he was off to. Bullseye walked over to grab the cell phone on the table and make his way to the door.

"Cá bhfuil tú ag dul? Fan le linn agus leanfaimid ar aghaidh ar an méid a thosaigh muid ó oíche anuas. (Where are you going? Stay with us and let's continue what we started from last night.)"

"Am chun dul ag obair. (Time to go to work.) Bullseye exclaimed as he walked out the door.

* * *

 **Air France Terminal**

 **Paris, France**

 **12 hours after takeoff from LAX**

 **September 1999**

Adam was looking like a walking zombie as he and Tanya had de boarded the plane they had just spent the last 12 hours on. He didn't get much sleep during the flight and what sleep he did get was always interrupted by the children that were sitting behind him, kicking his seat as they would argue about who's turn it was with the Walkman.

His girlfriend of now two years, Tanya, looked better than he did but he knew she was just as tired as he was. Tanya was leading the way to baggage claim as Adam wasn't understanding the signs that were supposed to tell them where to go. He was certainly kicking himself in the ass now because he didn't brush up on any French before they left. It had been a blur of the last couple of weeks between Trini's funeral, Kat's disappearance before being found, and Tanya needing to wrap up any last minute plans with her record label so she could enjoy her trip in peace.

"Babe, babe…could you slow down a little bit, we have a week to enjoy everything that Paris has to offer." Adam said as he felt Tanya was dragging him by the arm. "The attractions are not going anywhere."

Tanya looked at her boyfriend with a mock gasp…like she couldn't believe he wanted to slow down. "Slow down? Adam Park, can you not hang with me?"

Adam chuckled as they made it down to baggage claim, "Babe, I couldn't hang with my grandma right now I am so tired."

Tanya laughed as she turned to Adam and gave him a quick kiss on his lips. "There you go prince…that should last you until we get to the hotel and check in." Tanya loved using her nickname for him as it was a play-off of his Ninjetti spirit, the frog.

Adam gave Tanya a small smile before changing the subject. "So I heard from Jason before we took off."

"Oh…How are him, Tommy and Billy doing in Australia? Did they have Katherine's funeral already?"

"They had it yesterday while we were sleeping. They seemed to be enjoying it as well as can be expected. I can't imagine what they are feeling having to go to another funeral shortly after Trini."

"I know what you mean, even if I didn't have all of my last minute things to finish at work I probably still couldn't find the strength to go. I am just glad someone was able to go for all of us."

"It wasn't just us that couldn't make it remember. Rocky and Aisha were heading back to Egypt when Kat's parents called us, you had your contractual obligations, I still had classes booked until our trip."

Tanya cut in on where Adam was going with his explanation. "And with Kim still a wreck, Zack offered to stay behind to keep an eye on her while Jason, Billy and Tommy went to pay all our respects."

"What was it again that Zack said was the reason he couldn't go? Had something to do with music right?" Adam asked. He remembered Zack talking about getting ready for something but he just couldn't remember what it was.

"Adam, don't tell me you are pulling a 'Tommy' now are you? Zack has a very big show coming up next week in Los Angeles DJing at the Grand Ville club on Santa Monica. It is only like the biggest night club going today."

It was finally dawning on Adam. "Is that the thing where you had to call in some favors to get everyone a ticket?" Tanya nodded like Adam was an idiot. "OK…yeah…it is now coming back to me. I remember Zack was bummed he was only going to get 2 tickets for us but thanks to you, you got everyone in."

As Adam and Tanya continued to talk about next week when they got home, their luggage finally made its way around the carousel. Adam spotted their bags and made his way over to start picking up his one luggage bag and the garment bag holding 2 of his suits along with four of Tanya's bags. Once all the bags were retrieved, Adam had to go find a cart so they could handle all the bags at once like they did in LA.

Finding a cart wasn't that hard, it was more of finding a cab after they had loaded up the bags and walked out of the airport. It wasn't like they were in New York where there was a cab seen every five seconds but because of the amount of people coming into the city from the airport, it just seemed pretty hard to find an open cab. After ten minutes of Tanya wandering up and down the sidewalk seeking a cab, she finally found one and called Adam over.

Adam walked over and helped the gentleman with loading their bags into the trunk of the cab as Tanya climbed into the back and slid over to behind the driver's seat. After loading the bags, Adam and the driver made their way to their respective doors (the driver back to the driver's seat and Adam climbing into the back from the passenger side.) After the driver got settled back into his seat, he looked at the couple behind him through his rear view mirror.

"Bienvenue à Paris. Est-ce que l'un de vous parle français? (Welcome to Paris. Do either of you speak French?)" The driver asked.

"Oui (yes)" Tanya replied.

"Où allez-vous? (Where are you heading to?)"

"Hotel Ares Eiffel sur 7 Rue du Général de Larminat. (Hotel Ares Eiffel over on 7 Rue du Général de Larminat)"

The driver nodded as he knew the hotel they were needing to go to. "Pas de problème Bouclez vers le haut et profitez du trajet. (No problem folks. Buckle on up and enjoy the ride.)"

"Merci beaucoup! (Thank you very much!)"

Tanya snuggled up to Adam as the cab driver started to pull away from the airport and onto the streets of Paris.

"Tell me again why we couldn't have had a car or a limo wait for us when we came in?" Adam asked getting to relax and staring out the window. His arm around his girlfriend's shoulders with her head resting on his.

"Not all of us are such a diva like yourself Mr. Park." Tanya chuckled but yelped right after as she felt Adam pinching her underarm. That prompted Tanya to lightly smack her boyfriend in the chest and gasp. "Adam!"

Adam chuckled as he pulled her in closer to himself. He heard Tanya sigh as she settled back into each other.

"I just want to remind myself to stay grounded and not let money or this new sensation of fame get to me. You know what I am saying?" Tanya giving a serious reply to his question.

"I completely understand sweetheart." Adam turned his head left and kissed the top of her head. "I was just busting your ovaries."

"Ha! Adam Park has jokes now. Well how does Mr. Jokester feel if I had him sleeping on the couch for the entire trip." Tanya laughed while rising her head up right and looking at Adam.

"I doubt you would hold out for the rest of the night before you were begging me back into bed." Adam winked before giving Tanya a quick kiss on her lips.

"Ok you got me there…but still!"

"Yes dear."

As Adam and Tanya were enjoying the passing landscape and architecture, they hadn't noticed that they had been spotted and were now being followed by a man on a motorcycle.

Riding a couple of cars behind the cab is Bullseye, having flown into Paris a few hours earlier than the couple, making sure he didn't lose the cab in the traffic. It was early evening in Paris which meant that most people would be getting out of work and head home or out for the evening. Bullseye had made sure to keep a low profile after spotting the couple as they had passed him on their way to baggage claim. While stealing the motorcycle wouldn't really be considered keeping a low profile, it did give him a set of wheels for his time in Paris while also helping him look inconspicuous with his long duster jacket.

The ride was an enjoyable one considering he was in the middle of Paris traffic on the way home. After close to an hour on the road, hitting a jam on the A1 thanks to a three care pileup, Bullseye pulled to a side street across from the hotel that his targets would be staying at. Cutting off the motorcycle, Bullseye watched in silence as Adam was helping the bell boy loading their bags onto another cart while Tanya was speaking with the cab driver and paying their fare.

Bullseye pulled out his cell phone from his pants pocket and made it to the text messages to send Rita an update. He didn't care about the extra charge sending a message would entail, he just didn't want to actually talk to the woman right now.

 _49/160 1/1_

 _Targets acquired in Paris._

 _Be ready for tomorrow._

 _Options Send_

And with the push of a button, Bullseye sent off his message before he started up his motorcycle and rode off to another hotel for the night.

* * *

 **United Airlines**

 **Somewhere over the North Pacific Ocean**

 **Local Time Unknown, Night time**

 **September 1999**

Crouch over the snack tray table with a book open and writing in his notepad was not what Tommy had in mind when he wanted to go to college. However, with everything going on, this is the circumstances he finds himself in. Jason was sitting next to his right while Billy was sitting to her left sleeping the activities of the last couple of days away. The flight over, the funeral and now a quick flight back to the United States had taken its toll on the three young men physically, mentally and emotionally. Tommy pinched the bridge of his nose while he stifled a yawn. It was going to be another 8 hours before they landed in Los Angeles and he was really contemplating getting some sleep while he could.

Jason was startled awake by a hard bump in turbulence which saw a snort come out. Tommy looked to his right and gave a chuckle as Jason started to sit upright and stretch as best as he could.

"How long was I out for man?" Jason grumbled while he was getting his bearings. His throat was extremely dry so he reached for the call button above him to request a stewardess.

"I would say 2-4 hours. To be honest, I wasn't paying much attention." Tommy replied while lifting up his notepad as a way of telling Jason his mind was on something else.

"You strike me as a guy who would watch people sleep though." Jason said sarcastically as he rubbed his eyes.

"A certain person…yes. You're not my type though." Tommy smiled as he patted his friend's shoulder.

A stewardess came walking up to where Tommy and Jason were sitting and looked at them. "How can I help you gentlemen?"

"May I have a bottle of water please?" Jason looked at the older woman, looked like she could have been in her early 40s, and gave her a smile.

"And you, sir?" The woman looked at Tommy.

Tommy looked up at her and just shook his head. "Nothing for me, thank you though."

The woman smiled and nodded. "I will be right back with your water." She said before turning on her heel and headed back to the stewardess' area.

"Speaking of a certain person, that reminds me, I called home before we took off to let them know we were on our way home. Zack sounded eternally grateful that we were. As much as he loves Kim, I think he is looking to get some space back."

"That is understandable...and with Zack by himself looking after Kim, I am safe to assume everyone left for their respective trips?" Tommy asked.

"Yea. Both couples left a couple of days ago…or was that yesterday." Jason pondered and shook his head. "To be honest, I don't even know what day it is right now thanks to the time difference."

"Hey Jase, can I ask you a question and I want your honest opinion on it?" Tommy asked with a stern voice that Jason knew he was being serious.

"Sure bro. What is going on in that head of yours?"

"With Trini gone and now Katherine…I am getting a very bad feeling like something is coming for us. I mean; if it was just Trini, I would chalk it up to unfortunate luck that she was killed. But Trini and Kat? I don't find it a coincidence that two members of our family were killed in what seems like days from each other." Tommy looked to Jason as the former red ranger was listening to his friend's concerns. "Am I just being paranoid or do you think something is going on?"

Just before Jason could answer, the older woman came back to their seat and handed Jason his bottle of water. Jason thanked the woman and she went back to go sit down with the other flight attendants. Jason cracked open the bottle and took a drink of it as he was pondering what Tommy just asked. Something had been eating at him ever since they were told of Kat's death but he had also chalked it up to being paranoia…but if Tommy was feeling it too...

"Honestly Tommy, something has been gnawing at me for the last couple of days and I was just thinking the same thing as you were. It can't be a coincidence that we are both feeling this way after this. The problem I am seeing is who would want to hurt us? Rita, Zedd, the Machine Empire…they can't touch us because we are retired. In Space and Lost Galaxy teams are active and monitoring the far reaches of space so who would come after us?"

"I don't know Jase…all I know is that this feeling I have says that something is coming." Tommy sighed as he leaned back into his seat. "Do you think I need to call the others back from their trips?" Tommy was thinking of the two couples over in France and Egypt.

"I don't think we need to go that far just yet. All we have to go on are our feelings and no evidence. Besides, they won't be alone as they have each other."

"You're right man. I guess I am just being overly cautious." Tommy said, feeling a little better but not much.

"Speaking of having each other…How are you and Kim doing? I had noticed you two were spending some quality time together after the funeral." Jason asked.

"Well, I would say we are fine and just being friendly but knowing you…you would call bullshit on that one."

Jason laughs quietly to keep from waking Billy up. "You are right man. I would call bullshit. So what is really going on? You two pulling your heads out of your asses or what?"

Tommy closed his text book and placed his note pad on top of the book…sensing that he wasn't going to be working on that anymore. "I don't know. I know that I want her in my life no matter what…but I just don't know if she would really want to give us another go." Jason looked at Tommy and noticed the internal battle that was waging in the head of Tommy Oliver. "At the funeral, she told me that she still loved me and hoped for another chance…but I just don't know if that was because death was in the air or if she really was serious about it."

Jason chuckled. "Well that is good news man. What did you say to that?"

"Well I told her I still loved her and we would talk about it later since we were having this conversation as we were walking up to the hearse."

"Good call on that. So have you had that conversation yet?"

"And where would have been the perfect time to have that conversation? Between getting updates on Katherine or Kimberly still crying for Trini? We have also haven't had an opportunity to be alone to have that talk as well since the girls were always together." Tommy groaned his frustration that he hadn't had that conversation with Kim yet, but he wanted to make sure she wasn't upset and didn't want to push the subject when she wasn't ready.

"I will tell you what man; when we get back, I will take Billy and Zack out for a night and keep them company. Why don't you take Kimmy out out and lay all your cards on the table with her. I can tell you that her feelings that she told you are real enough so you have nothing to worry about in terms of rejection. I think she in turn is more afraid of you rejecting her this time around."

Tommy gave a smirk as he had thought of his response to what Jason said. "And we both know that Kim has me wrapped around her little finger in that I would never reject her."

"Exactly…Listen, I know right now is not the best of times with the funerals and ironically, you are the one living on the other side of the country…but that girl needs you and loves you man. Don't overthink about it and just take her back."

"I definitely have a lot to think about." Tommy released another yawn.

"Well, I have said my piece. I am gonna rack out some more. I suggest you do the same. We still have 7 or so hours left and I want to be rested before we drive back to Angel Grove."

"That does sound like a good idea Jase."

And with that reply being said, Jason turned his head to face the window as he leaned his forehead against the wall. Tommy reached up above him and turn off the light that was helping him with his studies. Now that he was surrounded by darkness, Tommy leaned his seat back and closed his eyes…thinking of what Kimberly said to him as he drifted off to sleep.

' _I never stopped loving you and I hope that one day we can have another chance._ '

* * *

 **Neuilly Restauration**

 **Paris, France**

 **18 Hours after landing in Paris.**

 **September 1999**

Sitting in front of a window that was overlooking the Panthéon, Bullseye was enjoying a nice pint of Guinness as his lunch while he was waiting for the colorful kids to show back out from their tour of the Panthéon. Bullseye started the day early with him stacking out their hotel until they finally left after 0900 to start their day. Their first stop of the Eiffel Tower. He sat patiently on one of the many park benches as the couple took their time making it up the tower and back down. He continued his stalking to the L'Arc de Triomphe where the couple again made their way up to the top and back down.

After hitting the subway and moving to their next destination, the Panthéon, it was now just lunch time so Bullseye thought it would be a good time to have a drink while waiting for the couple to exit and head to their next destination. His likely guess would be the Cathédrale Notre-Dame de Paris (Notre-Dame Cathedral) on their way to the Louvre Museum.

Since he was just sitting and waiting, Bullseye had decided to use this down time to let Rita know when he was striking. He finished his beer and signaled the waitress for another round before pulling out his cell phone and calling the she devil. Bullseye hit the speed dial on the phone and brought it to his ear, letting it ring a few times. Just before it went to voicemail, the phone clicked and the shrill voice of Rita came on the other line.

"BULLSEYE!" the assassin removed the phone from his ear and turned down the volume.

"Bloody hell woman…you are gonna make me go deaf are ya?!"

"Not on purpose. So what is the report on the power twerps? I am assuming you are about to make your move since you are holding your end of our deal."

"Aye! They are doing the tourist thing right now but judging from their path, I might have an opportunity to strike soon." Just as he said that, Adam and Tanya had exited the building and started to make their way northwest. "Speak of the devil. Start watching cause they are on the move." And with that, Bullseye pushes the end button on the cell and puts the phone away.

As Bullseye gets up and puts his jacket on, the waitress was bringing his next round to him.

"Je dois courir l'amour. Merci pour la. (Got to run love. Thanks for the beer.)" Bullseye pulls out 50 euros from his pocket and slips it into the back pocket of her jeans. "Gardez la monnaie. (Keep the change.)"

"Merci Monsieur. (Thank you sir.)" The waitress said as she gave him a flirty smile. Bullseye looked at the woman really quick and thought it was a shame he couldn't stay longer. He headed out the front door and started to walk in the same direction as Adam and Tanya…he could smell his next two million on the way.

It only took Adam and Tanya fifteen minutes to walk to Cathédrale Notre-Dame de Paris just like Bullseye had predicted they would. They were excited to take a look as it was one of the more famous churches in Paris, but it didn't get a whole lot of tourists on the inside. They had managed to get the church in between services so it was empty as they walked in through the front door. They both stopped as they walked in and just looked around in awe.

"Wow Adam! Look at this. It is so beautiful." Tanya said as she was catching her breathe at the sight before her.

"I am looking baby. Can you imagine the work that people put into the built this in the first place?" Adam asked in wonderment as they were now starting to walk down the aisle to the alter.

"Well, I found the church I want our wedding to be in." Tanya said with a hint of sarcasm, waiting to see what her boyfriend would say.

"First I am hearing about us getting married. You proposing to me or something?" Adam said with a smile as he was making his own turn to take in the architecture. Tanya gave him a good slap on the shoulder as Adam chuckled and moved away from her before getting a second slap. "Well now I don't want to get married if all you are going to do is abuse me."

Tanya gave him a chuckle before seeing him stop and look at her as they reached the alter. "Buster, you don't know what abuse is yet…" She then moved closer and whispered, "but I will show you later tonight."

Adam's eyes perked up. "Really? Is that a threat Miss Sloan?"

"Think of it as more like a promise." Tanya said flirtatiously.

"I thought I heard voices" a man with a French accent said as the couple turned their heads to the right to see who the man was. "Welcome to Cathédrale Notre-Dame de Paris. I am Father Levesque." The priest extends his hand as both Adam and Tanya shook it.

"I am Adam and this is my girlfriend Tanya. I hope you don't mind us looking around." Adam had said in reply to the priest's introduction.

"Not at all. Everyone is welcome to come into the lord's house, no matter the reason. I take it you are not from around Paris?" Father Levesque said.

"No…we are just visiting for our second anniversary. We are from California in the states." Tanya supplied.

"Wonderful. How are you liking Paris so far?"

"It has been a dream so far. Everyone is so nice and the sites are amazing. We were just saying how striking the church is. It is so beautiful!" Father Levesque smiled as he watched Tanya just express her emotion.

His smile faded away as he watched Tanya's face go from sheer happiness to agony before any sound came out of her mouth. As Father Levesque was about to move to see if he could help Tanya, something metal shot passed his head and he could have heard the faint noise of it going by his ear before it landed onto the podium that was on top of the alter. Father Levesque and Adam both looked at the object that struck the podium and saw it was a throwing star. Tanya was crying as she was trying to reach at something on her back.

"Baby, something hit me in the back somewhere. What is it?!" Tanya screamed.

Tanya turned her back to Adam as he looks just below and right of her left shoulder blade was another throwing star. "Sweetheart, hold still…there is a throwing star in your back. I think I can get it out."

"Oh mon Dieu. (Oh my god.)" The priest whispered as he looked to see where the stars had come from. "Adam, Tanya." He shakenly said.

Adam looks at the priest and notices he is now pointing at the back of the aisle by the front doors. They both turned around to see what the priest was looking at and saw a man at the end of the aisle walking to the first set of pews. The man placed his right hand in a bowl that was behind the pews and drips his fingers into the water.

Bullseye touches the target on his forehead first as he makes the sign of the cross from head to heart, followed by moving his right hand to his left shoulder and finally finishing the gesture to his right shoulder. When he was finished, he bowed his head and placed his hands together down by his waist. When he lifted his head and looked at the three people down the aisle, he extended his wingspan and raised his arms to about shoulder height.

"First one's a warning…Padre." Bullseye said calmly looking at the priest.

"Who are you?" Adam screams.

"I would suggest asking your lady friends but I kind of silenced them…permanently." Bullseye cracked a sinister smile while he watched Adam's face go from terror white to fuming red quickly putting together what he had just said. He and Tanya were looking at the man who murdered their friends.

Adam turns back to the priest. "Is there a way for you to get out of here?!"

"Yes, my son." Father Levesque replied. "There is a back door to the church."

"Go and call the police!" Adam sternly warned.

Father Levesque didn't have to be told twice as he made his way to the side of the church and left everyone's sights. With the priest gone, Adam turned some of his attention to Tanya to check on her while he kept an eye on Bullseye. "You ok Tanya?"

"Besides having a throwing star in my back, I am fan-fucking tastic Adam. Am I bleeding and how bad is it?" Tanya asked as she didn't move a lot so that the pain wouldn't creep up on her as hard if she moved. Adam looked and didn't see a lot of blood. To his best guess, he was assuming the star was lodged in her back good to the point where it kept the wound sealed and blood couldn't escape.

"The star is keeping the wound sealed. If I take it out now…" His voice trails softly before steeling himself up as he glanced at the reason for the throwing star in his girlfriend's back. He moved her to a pew and had her sit. He leaned down to be close to her face. "This guy needs to pay…for everything."

"Be careful. I love you." Tanya whispered.

"Love you too." Adam whispered back before kissing her forehead. "Try and hide for now. You don't need any more damage."

Tanya just moved to lay on her right side in the pew when Adam stood back up and got back into the aisle way. Adam was about 30 feet away from Bullseye as he stares at him to see what he would do. Now that he has Adam's undivided attention, Bullseye points at Adam. "You." Bullseye changed the hand from pointing at Adam to a come hither motion with his pointer and middle fingers, "Let's Play."

Just as Adam got into a fighting stance, Bullseye turned quickly to his left and grabbed a circular object, looked like it might be a collection plate, from the table that was behind the pews and chucked it at Adam like if it were a Frisbee. Adam didn't register the action quickly enough and the Frisbee hit him square in the throat, causing the former power ranger to gasp for air while Tanya gasped at the sudden attack. Adam had to take a knee as Bullseye, being pleased with himself, touched his forehead seductively while giving a sinister chuckle down the aisle. For a man who never misses, he always seems pleased and ecstatic whenever he hits his target, no matter if he is looking or not.

Adam took the time that Bullseye was gloating to get his wind back and made sure he still could breathe ok. While his throat hurt, he managed to take a deep breath and found no obstructions to his airway. Once his breathing got back to normal, he stood back up and started to make his way down the aisle to the amused assassin. Bullseye turns his head around and noticed that there was a balcony right above the front door and he could use the architecture to climb up the wall to the second floor. When he had gotten done making a decision, Bullseye turned the rest of his body and headed for the divots and started to scale the beam. Adam started to pick up the pace down the aisle and shifted to the right of the front door where the beam that Bullseye climbed was located. Adam started to make his climb up the beam when Bullseye was just shifting his body over the balcony and placed his feet back on solid ground. Bullseye waiting for the former green ranger to finish his climb that when he saw Adam's hands grip the edge of the balcony, Bullseye placed his left boot heel on top of Adam's right head.

Adam let out a cry of pain as Bullseye worked to grind his heel into his hand to make Adam let go of the balcony. Tanya pulled herself into a sitting position and slowly turned to see where the two men were. "Adam!" Tanya screamed as she placed her right hand over her mouth and had started to hold her breathe without realizing it as her fear gripped her and her heart was threating to burst through her chest. When Bullseye lifted his heel off of the hand of Adam Park, Adam's right hand slipped and now he was dangling from the balcony from his left arm while trying to shake out his right. He was about twenty, twenty-five feet off the ground so if he fell, it wouldn't kill him but it would sure hurt like hell when he landed.

Bullseye placed his right foot onto Adam's left hand instead of his heel. Bullseye leaned toward the man hanging off the balcony and looked him in the eye with a smug look on his face… "Are you going to be as easy to kill as had your lady friends?" Bullseye chuckled while giving Adam a small wave.

Adam, with a sense of urgency, managed to use Bullseye's body position to his advantage as he used all his strength to lift himself in a one arm pull up and grabbed Bullseye by the shirt with his right hand. "Go to hell asshole!" Adam said as he pulled the assassin off balance, leading to the Irishman to let go of Adam's hand when Bullseye couldn't stop the momentum that Adam had creating; pulling Bullseye over the balcony.

Tanya watched in horror as Bullseye flipped over the balcony, releasing Adam's hand from his foot. Adam couldn't keep his grip on the balcony ledge thanks to his body now going backwards when he used his body weight to pull Bullseye over. Just as quickly as they climbed up to the second floor, they were now coming down just as quickly when both men started falling to the ground. Bullseye used the momentum to rotate his body so he would land on his back…which was a smart but lucky sense of control as he was heading directly to the table that he had picked up the collection plate earlier. Tanya heard both men land in a thud and the sound of a table breaking.

Bullseye and Adam groaned as they each assessed their own damages. Adam slowly rolled over so he was laying on his stomach and started to slowly make his way over to Bullseye, who had started working on getting himself back into the fight.

"Fuck" Bullseye groaned when he rolled onto his stomach. Bullseye had pushed himself up onto his knees as Adam made his way over and was getting on his knees in front of Bullseye. Bullseye grabbed Adam the throat with his right hand while Adam retaliated and grabbed Bullseye's throat with his right hand. Both men used their left hands to grip the hands around their respective throats to try and let some of the pressure off so they can breathe. Bullseye shifted his left leg and planted his foot on the ground, hoping to stand and get the advantage of towering over Adam would have just by standing. Adam also had the same thought as he also shifted his leg and they both were getting up at the same time.

Tanya let out a sigh of relief as she saw her boyfriend finally after the fall he had taken. While she was nowhere near healthy for a full fight, she thought she could probably help Adam now as she started to get back to her feet and slowly made her way into the aisle. The pain in her back wasn't as excruciating as it originally was, but she had no use of her left arm so she searched for something that she could maybe use as a weapon. As she turned her head back to the two men locked in mortal combat as they finally made it back to their feet, Tanya noticed that Bullseye no longer was using his left hand to try and get Adam off his throat. Instead, Bullseye pulled a knife from his waistband of his pants and the gleam from the sun caught her attention.

"Adam, Watch Out!" Tanya screamed.

Adam turned his head to the left slightly to see Tanya standing up. The distraction was all Bullseye needed to turn the tide for him as he was holding the knife by the handle with the blade pointed to the ground. In one quick swoop, Bullseye launched into an uppercut where his fist was being swung upwards in turn so that while he was raising his fist to Adam's chin, the tip of the knife was scratching Adam's chest. Bullseye's fist collided with Adam's chin which made the Asian man release his grip on the assassin's throat. Bullseye dropped the knife and swung up again for another uppercut whereas this time, he let go of Adam's throat before he connected with his chin again and sent the man to the ground in a daze. Adam groaned while clearing the cob webs that had formed after taking to hard hits to the head.

Bullseye leans forward staring at the ground as he was catching his breath now that Adam wasn't choking him. Bullseye stood up right and noticed a long wooden candle holder by the end of the pew on the outside of the right set of pews. He walked over to the long piece of wood, grabbed it and swung it against the wall. He managed to break the top end off of the holder so it was now just a long staff with three legs branching out on the bottom.

Bullseye could hear Tanya crying and screaming for Adam to get up as she was making her way over to check on him. She stopped in her tracks as she saw Bullseye start to turn and make his way back over to Adam, who still hadn't recovered yet. Bullseye looked Tanya in the eye and pointed at her. "Don't worry love, when I am done with him…I am take my time with you."

Bullseye made it back to Adam as Adam was trying to push himself off the ground and crawl to the pews on the left side where another candle holder was standing. Bullseye started to bring the long stick down across Adam's back and hit it a couple of times before he got distracted by being hit in the right side of the face with a large object. He looked down when the object hit the floor and noticed that it was one of the many bibles that were in the pews. He looked up and to his right to see Tanya with another bible in her right hand and she threw it with all her might again, hoping for the same result as before in hitting him in the face. Bullseye grabbed the book out of the air as he side stepped the object and used the object's own momentum to relaunch the bible back to Tanya.

Tanya dropped behind the pew as the book went sailing over her head hoping she bought Adam enough time to get over to the candle holder. To her delight, she noticed the holder was starting to move while Bullseye was now moving between the pews going after Adam again. Just as Bullseye caught up to Adam and was about to overhead swing at him again, Adam brought his own candle holder up above his head to block Bullseye attempt to attack him again. Adam continued to block Bullseye pole attacks as he made it back to his feet. Bullseye swung his pole a couple more times before tossing his pole at Adam…effectively distracting him so Bullseye could spin on his left heel and give Adam a spin kick into his chest which made Adam fall back and lean against the church wall. Bullseye continued the momentum he had from his spin kick by continuing to spin. As he was in mid-spin; he grabbed a throwing star from his belt buckle and when he spun back towards Adam, he threw the star that was in his hand before he grabbed another five from his belt buckle one at a time. Adam saw the metal objects being hurled his way and brought the candle holder up in front of him, hoping his hand – eye coordination was still with him. Adam started to move forward, moving the piece of wood in his hands to have the candle holder take the flying objects one after another and managed to get five of them blocked and sticking into the long neck of the holder. He was however not quick enough with blocking the sixth throwing star as it managed to miss the wood and found its mark into Adam's gut, half the star lodged into his stomach.

Adam heard Tanya grasp and scream as soon as he felt the star plunge into his flesh. Adam took a step back and looked down at the injury; like with Tanya's injury in her back, the star had created a seal to keep his blood into his body. Adam looked over at Tanya, who was now standing up and ready to move to her boyfriend. Adam held his hand to tell her to stay where she was as Adam looked back at Bullseye who was laughing his head off. When Bullseye noticed Adam looking at him, he stuck his tongue out at the man and touched his target again before making a bow. The smile on his face soon disappeared when Adam started walking towards him, looking at the steel expression in his eyes.

"Why won't you just fucking die!" Bullseye screamed at Adam before leaping over the pew to the large window by the front door. Bullseye leaped into the air and grabbed a pole that was under the balcony using his body as a swing to smash his feet into the window, shattering it into pieces. Bullseye dropped to the ground and collected as many shards as he could while they were falling, holding the shards he collected in the way that one would hold a pizza box.

Adam saw the impressive display of skill that his opponent just demonstrated. The Irishman was now in possession of multiple sharp objects and he was watching closely on what he was going to do. Bullseye spun on his heels again to build up some speed for the glass he was holding and after his third spin, he launched the shards in both his hands into the air and they were headed towards their intended target. Adam, anticipating that Bullseye would do something like this, fell flat to the floor where the pieces of glass went over his head. Tanya, on the other hand, didn't see it coming as a couple of small pieces hit her in the stomach and some of the larger ones just sliced her arms before she reacted and hit the ground as well. Tanya cried out in pain.

"STOP! WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH US?!" Tanya screamed into the air as she got on her knees but making sure to keep her body down between the pews. "Just leave us alone…please!"

"I was told you had no fear!" Bullseye replied. "Teenagers with attitude she called you!" Bullseye walked over to the outside of the pews on the left side where Adam had dropped his candle holder. "Looks like I found something you're afraid of!" Bullseye snaps the piece of wood in half and disregarded the top half that had his throwing stars on it. He made a mental note to pick them up when he was finished as he watched Adam slowly start making his way over to Tanya.

Adam was crawling on his hands and knees down the aisle when he was forced back onto the ground when something landed on his back. Pain shot up his spine as he was trying to continue crawling despite the mad man beating him. With each hit, Adam would cry out in pain which prompted Tanya to crawl out to the aisle herself to witness the savage beating. She could hear Adam getting more and more quiet in his cries after each beating he would receive up and down his body. Adam could feel the throwing star in his gut was being pushed deeper into his body the more he dragged himself across the floor, leading to him finally starting to bleed as the star no longer acted as a seal. He kept his eyes on Tanya while he tried everything in his power to make it to her.

Bullseye looked at the injured couple as he placed himself between them. He walked over to Tanya and kicked her in the face, causing her to twist from her hands and knees to her back. Blood was started to come from her mouth as she was now seeing double and hearing a ringing in her ears, knocking her loopy. Bullseye turned around back to Adam and walked over to him. Adam had stopped half way up the aisle as he was feeling his strength leave him.

"Rita was right about you Park. She said you wouldn't die easily." Bullseye said as he placed a foot under Adam's left side and turned Adam over onto his back. "I was starting to wonder if you and your friends would be any challenge. I was impressed with the asian woman as she handled herself well against the guys I had hired. Not so much with the aussie as I just snapped her neck without even breaking a sweat. Will you beg for your life like they did?"

Adam looked up at the Irishman, starting to piece together why he was in this predicament right now. "Rita? It was Rita that sent you after us?"

"Not the first one…no. That was more like an audition for her. The asian was more 'wrong place, wrong time' moment while I was on another job. The second girl was the first." Bullseye said as he squatted down beside Adam and watched as Adam was finally getting it. "For whatever the reason, she is loving this shite I am doing to you kids. I don't know what you bloody lot did to piss her off before, but she has placed one million dollars on each of your heads. And after I am done collecting my money here, I am off to Africa to collect another two million dollars." Bullseye explained.

Adam closed his eyes and thought of his friends that Bullseye was planning on going after next. He sent a silent prayer to his friends that they stay safe and take this asshole down. Adam opened his eyes again and with defiance still in his soul, he spat at Bullseye.

"You asked if I am going to beg. That is my answer! I will not give you the satisfaction." Adam growled before he was punched in the face.

Bullseye stood up and twirled the piece of wood that he was beating Adam with earlier. There was a sharp, pointed end where he had snapped it in half and he was going to use it now as the death blow. He raised the stick high above his head after positioning the sharp end down, aiming for the man's heart. He brought it down with all his body weight and watched as Adam's eyes went wide, grasping for air. As he was starting to feel like he was losing consciousness, he looked Bullseye in the eye. "I hope you rot in hell when your time comes."

Bullseye placed his boot on Adam's shoulder, holding him in place as he grabbed the stick and pulled it out of Adam's chest. "When my time comes, I am making the devil MY bitch!"

Blood was pouring out of the gaping hole in Adam's chest as he felt himself drift off to darkness and with his dying breath, he whispered the last thing that went through his mind before he died.

"Tanya"

Bullseye smirked as he watched Adam's chest stop rising and the man now had a vacant look in his eye. "You hear that love?" he asked Tanya, not really care if she responded or not. "He must have loved you a lot if you were his dying breath." Bullseye started to walk over to the grieving girl as she had heard the whole exchange and watched Adam die.

"Please show mercy…you don't have to do this." She started to say as Bullseye was now standing over her. Unlike Adam, she had no problem begging for her life. While she didn't want to think about life without Adam, she knew she still didn't want to die. "Please don't kill me."

Bullseye pulled Tanya up to her feet by her hair before switching his grip from her hair to her throat, lifting her off the ground with his left hand while holding the wooden stick that was still coated with Adam's blood in his right. She was having trouble breathing as she was trying unsuccessfully to use her one good arm to get him to release her.

"I know I don't have to kill you…" Bullseye said as he plunged the stick up into her stomach diagonally so he can get under her rib cage. Tanya's eyes widen in shock without making much more of a sound than a whimper. Bullseye twisted the wooden stick in a wider circle, opening up the wound wider and hoping that he was doing a lot more damage. Bullseye brought his face close to Tanya's.

"But I want to."

Bullseye finished what he was saying as he plunged the stick into Tanya. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before tossing her over to her boyfriend. He laughed as he thought about maybe positioning the couple into a spoon position for when emergency personnel would arrive and find them. But just on cue, he could hear sirens in the background. He touched his hand to the target on his head before touching his lips, sealing the girl's death with a kiss.

Bullseye went over to the stick with his throwing stars in it, grabbed it and started to walk over to the same hallway that the priest went to for the back door and made his exit out of the church. He quickly recovered his throwing stars from the piece of wood and placed them back into his belt buckle before disregarding the stick. He placed his hat back on his head to cover the scar and he walked into the crowd as he started his way back to his hotel, blending in with the crowd. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Rita. When the line connected, he started the conversation,

"Did you like the show?"

"That I did Bullseye. I was certainly fond of the way you played with them in the end. Making them sweat the inevitable. Do you understand now why I hired you? Their will is hard to kill which is why I failed when I did."

"The lasses are not giving me any trouble, but I will admit the lad had drive and fire. For a second, I was worried as he kept coming."

"Get used to that because it will only get worse from here. As promised, your money has been delivered to you for a job well done. I assuming you are heading right to Africa now?"

"Aye. I don't want the ones in the states to know what I am doing just yet until I am ready for them to know."

"The boy will be your biggest challenge in Africa but don't underestimate the girl, she is just as skilled of a fighter as he is. Find a way to split them up and then take the boy out first. I want to girl to be begging for her life when you call her friends."

"Sounds good. I'll call you in a few hours."

Bullseye hung up the phone and placed the cell phone back into his pocket as he disappeared down the stairs to get on the subway two million dollars richer. When he reached the subway car, he found himself a seat and stared out the window starting to plan for his next targets.

"Ready or not, I am coming for you"

* * *

 ** _After Chapter Note: This chapter was fun to write. Bullseye finally got some resistance with Adam. I figured this would be a good start into him not having a easy time with killing Adam and Tanya like he did with Kat and Trini. It will only get more challenging as he continues on. I know I haven't been very kind to the female characters so far with not giving them much of a chance to fight back._** ** _While I did plan for it to happen this way, I know how it could look. For the record, I do not dislike any of the characters including Katherine. When I planned everything out a couple of months ago, I just went with my feeling of who was really important for the story and worked my way down the ladder to who would be expendable. It just so happened to be the replacements at the bottom of the ladder._**

 ** _I have also added dialogue in the native language of the host country...figured it would be fun after doing it for Rocky at Trini's Funeral. I used Google Translate to help with the translation as to what I wanted to say. I am not as talented in knowing multiple languages like those around the world. I know a couple of useful phrases in a few languages but I can't carry a whole conversation. If I have the translation wrong and if anyone from Ireland or France wants to correct me, please let me know because I am very picky on being correct in my presentation. I know most of the world does speak English as a second language having been to Ireland and France myself, I just wanted to be different._**

 ** _Anyway, this will be my last post for a couple of weeks. I will be extremely busy working security this week as it is Race Week for Nascar here in North Carolina and I am working every night starting Tuesday night until next Monday morning. I have Word on my phone so I will write down ideas as I get them but I won't be able to write in full detail until after race week which is a good thing because I have_** ** _absolutely no idea as to how I am going to have the fight scenes for Africa play out yet._**

 ** _Thanks again for reading and I will catch you guys in a couple of weeks._**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** _Hey everyone. Sorry I am late putting this out. I know I said a couple of weeks after Race week at the Speedway was done but I was just a workaholic after that until the end of October. I am currently on my way back to Miami from Nassau, Bahamas on the Chris Jericho Rock and Wrestling Rager at Sea cruise on their spotty wifi. This chapter was really difficult for me to get done. I had a hard time coming up with how I wanted the characters to meet Bullseye and how to further the story. Honestly, I am not at all convinced that this chapter was my best effort. I have a lot of ideas for the next few chapters, but this chapter was always gonna. I am off to Rhode Island Comic Con this weekend so I will try and get the next chapter out quickly since it is a Kimberly/Children moment._

 _Please continue to let me know what you think of what I am doing. I am always curious to hear others opinions (other than "This sucks" with nothing for me to fix it.)_

* * *

 **Cheliz Restaurant**

 **Angel Grove, California**

 **Local Time: 6pm**

 **September 1999**

The restaurant was busy for dinner as a number of people filled up the tables and booths which was why Tommy had decided to get there early and grab either a table or a booth for him and Kimberly when she was going to show up. While it wasn't a formal date or anything of that nature, Tommy had decided to clean himself up for this outing by putting on a pair of khaki slacks with a white button-down shirt that had a hint of green in some of the cross stitching. When Tommy found the shirt in a back corner of the Men's Warehouse a few months ago, he took it as a sign and brought it.

Tommy had just been back for a couple of days after his trip to Australia and would be leaving to go back to Massachusetts later in the week to get back to school. He was very appreciative of his professors for letting him not be present for their classes for the last couple of weeks while he was home. As much as he hated to leave his friends and Kim especially, he had to get back to his new reality. He knew he wanted to spend alone time with Kim before he left and true to his word, Jason had taken Billy and Zack out for a guy's night in Reefside, so their two friends could have this time without interruptions.

Tommy had only been waiting for about 10 minutes when he was greeted by the sweet sight of pink as Kim walked into the building and up to the hostess. As Kimberly was talking to the hostess, Tommy stood up from the booth he had been sitting in and waved over to Kim. Kim saw Tommy from the corner of her eye and waved back as she thanked the hostess and started to make her way to the booth Tommy was at. As Kim was sauntering over to Tommy, the former white ranger took note in Kim's appearance and her dress.

He was glad he had decided to go a little less casual as Kim was wearing a white and pink dress with pink high heels and capped off the look by wearing the necklace, he had given her on their last Christmas as a couple two year earlier. It was a custom design he had saved for months to have made specifically for the two of them. It was a falcon and crane intertwining into one animal. The two heads of the animals were pointed to the ground while the body of the intertwined creature had a hole at the very end so that the chain can be looped through to hold the pendant up on her neck. He also noticed she had done her make-up and hair. Kim was never big on caking her face with a lot of make up so if someone who didn't know her looked, they would think she was a natural beauty. She had her hair curled to give her brunette locks a type of bounce that would make anyone think she was coming from one of those shampoo commercials.

The two friends quickly enveloped into a tight hug and they each breathed in the scents of the other while they greeted each other, Tommy with his aftershave and Kimberly with her perfume. Kim let go of Tommy's neck first as she pulled back a little and looked at him. She was glad he had called when he came back and asked her out to dinner. While Zack had done a great job in distracting her and trying to keep her laughing while their friends were gone, it wasn't like how Tommy would comfort her and the comfort she was receiving just didn't feel the same. Tommy released his hold of her by removing his arms from around her upper and lower back and helped Kim into the booth before taking his own seat.

Tommy smiled as he continued to stare at Kim. She always had some type of hold over him whenever they would get together and sometimes, she would catch him staring at her if they were in the same room but having conversations with other people. Kim started to blush as she noticed he was staring again. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as it was looking more likely that she would have to start off the conversation.

"You clean up nicely Tommy. If I didn't know better, I would say that you were looking like you were going on a date." Kim said, adding a little giggle at the end of her statement.

"Same can be said for you." Tommy retorted as his smile got wider. "I guess I was just excited to finally get you alone and wanted to look worthy of you." He lowered his eyes a little as he looked embarrassed that he just admitted he didn't think he was worthy of her. Even with knowing she wanted a second chance at what they had and his talk with Jason, he still couldn't shake the feeling of being inadequate from her dumping him.

Kim's smile turned into a frown as she heard that. She couldn't stop the feelings of being guilty for crushing this man's sense of self-worth and spirit when she sent him that damn letter. While she had been disappointed that he didn't fight at all to keep her, she knew deep down that Tommy wouldn't do anything to upset her and that would include stepping aside if he knew it was for her happiness.

A waiter came by the table right then and asked for their orders. After ordering their dinner and drinks (nonalcoholic since they were still underage.), Kim took Tommy's hands in hers.

"You are worthy of me Tommy. I am sorry for the last two years; I am sorry for the letter…I am just very sorry. You were always worthy and the hole that I put in my heart told me that with each date I went on while we were apart." Kim spoke softly as she gave his hands a squeeze.

Tommy looked Kim in the eyes before he responded, shocked by what she just said. He got dumped, how could he still be worthy of her heart after all this time. "if I was really everything for you, why did you let me go? Why belittle what we shared by saying we were like siblings?"

Kim had thought about that for the two years they were apart and sitting in that booth, she thought she finally had some up with the right answer to finally give him. "I was selfish." She replied quietly while lowering her eyes in shame.

"Being away from home for the first time, being away from our friends and especially being away from you…I was lonely and selfish, and it wasn't fair of me to have done that, especially saying that our relationship was like being brother and sister. My heart broke as I wrote the letter, but my selfishness won and the guy I broke up with you for was there to make me feel better at the moment, but in the end, it was the biggest mistake that I will ever regret because I ruined what we had…not you."

While it was nice to finally get an answer as to why they broke up, Tommy still didn't feel like he was worthy. He was trying to come up with something else to say when their waiter came back with their drinks and meals. Just as they were about to dig into their food, Kim looks around and behind her. Tommy, curious on what she was doing, asked if everything was ok.

"Oh yeah…I mean how many times have we gone out and had been interrupted by Rita and Zedd, leaving behind food that we ordered but never got to enjoy?" Kim said as she was recalling all their dates they had in the park or at Ernie's. Tommy chuckled as he shook his head, now remembering.

"I can't believe I forgot that! It got to be a running joke with the team that our dates were really all the battles we fought since that was where we spent the most time together."

Kim laughed as she started to dig in when she saw a smile form on the man sitting across from her. Kim always loved Tommy's smile as she felt it was like a light she could always find at the end of the tunnel whenever she was feeling down and depressed. Tommy had taken a couple of bites into his food when he noticed Kim staring at him. Figuring that he could play with her a little bit, he started to look a tad bit uncomfortable.

"Do I have something in my teeth Kim?"

Upon hearing her name, Kim started to blush as she knew she was caught. She quickly shook her and mumbled a no before putting food in her mouth. The two of them ate the rest of their meal in a comfortable silence just enjoying each other's company. When the bill finally came, Kim started to move to make a reach for it, but Tommy was quicker with his reflexes and snatched the bill from the table.

"My invite, my treat." Tommy said.

Kim looked taken aback by his sudden declaration. "Hold up there…you used to pull that same shit in high school there Mr. Oliver. I think I can handle paying for my own meal thank you! What is my half?"

Tommy opened it a peek to slip his card in as realization struck Kim that he wasn't gonna tell her. "Tommy Oliver! You will tell me _this instant_ what my half is!" she said as she put a quieted emphasis on her statement.

But all Tommy did was smile at her as he got the waiter's attention and handed the bill and his card to the man without even leaving Kim's eyes as he was making a point.

"It wouldn't be the polite or gentlemanly thing to do if I made my date pay for her meal…would it?" Tommy said as Kim's face started to form a look of confusion on it.

"Wait. When did this become a date?" Kim asked.

"Well, wasn't it you that asked for another chance at Trini's funeral?"

Kim wasn't sure if she should be angry at Tommy for remember her exact words that day or be happy that he remembered the exact words that day. "Yeah, I did ask that but…"

As the waiter approached to bring the bill back to him, Tommy cut her off before she could finish her sentence. He pulled the pen from the tray and started to fill out the amounts. "No buts Miss Hart…" He was putting his signature on the bottom of the credit card statement when he looked up after he was done. "Consider this the start of your second chance."

Kim looked at Tommy and was processing what he had just said, wanting to make sure she heard him right. "We're getting a second chance?" Her eyes were starting to water as the realization was starting to kick in after she asked.

Tommy grabbed her hand and gave it a light squeeze. "I love you Kimberly. I never stopped loving you even when I was with Katherine. Of course, I would want a second chance with you as long as you wanted it. *Kim nodded her head as a smile broke onto her face while wiping her eyes* and when you asked for one back at Trini's funeral…my first reaction was to say yes right there but I am glad I had a few days to let it sink in and ask myself if it was really what I wanted."

Kim was about to say something, but Tommy wasn't finished. "Besides, I couldn't make it easy for you." Tommy shrugged his shoulders before giving off a wicked smile. Kim caught it right away as she hung her head down and chuckled. "You are an asshole Tommy." She laughed as she knew she just fell for the same thing that she pulled on him six years earlier when he asked her out to the dance when he lost his green ranger powers for the first time.

"Well now that we are done talking about where we stood with one another. What else would you like to do? The night is still young." Tommy asked.

"Well there is a new movie out that I would love to go see. You want to join me?"

"Sure…What movie is it?"

"American Beauty with Kevin Spacey and that nice girl from American Pie…what was her name, Mena something…"

"Wait! You saw American Pie?!" Tommy gasped in shock. He had seen the film not too long ago at the drive ins and just loved it.

"Of course! You do remember who lives close to me right? I had just moved back to Angel Grove and hadn't set up a TV yet so when Jason and Zack asked if I wanted a free night at the movies, I jumped at it. I just didn't know what I was getting myself into until that first scene and my jaw dropped!"

The two of them continued to talk about the raunchy teen comedy when they got up from their table and made their way out of the establishment, making sure to say good night to the hostess. As they reached their cars, they had decided to just take one car and since it was Kim that was doing the inviting, Tommy suggested that they take her car and she can drive. Tommy and Kim walked to her 1998 Mitsubishi 3000GT convertible. It had a custom paint job as Tommy can't remember ever seeing a PINK 3000GT.

"I see that competition money was put to good use" He said as he opened her door and he watched her slid into the driver seat. He closed the door and started to walk around to the passenger side when she responded over the windshield. "Wait? I didn't like the colors that were on hand." She smiled as gave an innocent look. Tommy laughed as he opened his door and climbed in and got settled in before shutting his door. Kim pulled out of the parking space and started traveling down Main street before turning onto Bliss Blvd. Tommy just had a sudden sinking feeling deep down in his stomach as he was starting to feel a sense of déjà vu.

"Kim, what theater are we going to?" Tommy asked.

"Showcase Cinemas. Why?" Kim replied as she was trying hard to keep her face as even as possible.

"This wouldn't be the Showcase at the mall is it?" Tommy dreading the answer to come.

Kim couldn't help but smile a very big cheesy grin as she replied "Yup."

Tommy just hung his head and accepted his fate as he had roped himself into a mall trip with Kimberly and the stores were still open until 10pm.

"Fuck."

* * *

 **Garden City**

 **Cairo, Egypt**

 **Next day, Local time: 0800 (8am)**

 **September 1999**

A crowd was gathering in the Bazaar as the day was just beginning for many people to sell their items. It would remind Americans of a flea market as there was some tables that didn't have cover and some that did. Killing time as he usually did when he was looking for his targets, Bullseye almost looked unrecognizable as he had to ditch his normal black clothing and coat for the lighter T-shirt and jean shorts with a plain baseball cap to replace his warm skull cap to cover his target scar on his forehead. He had spent the last fifty-eight hours traveling through the country side of Europe and taking the ferry at the Aqaba Ferry Terminal in Jordan to finish his trip, hauling ass so he could beat the news of them finding out about their friends. For it only being 0800, it was too damn hot, and Bullseye made his pleasure known every chance he got. He was hoping to find his next targets quickly and got out of this god forsaken sweat box that was Africa.

Walking through the crowd, Bullseye had managed to find a table with some very elaborate knives and throwing stars. His eyes sparkled as he inspected a few of the blades and tested the weight to see how balanced they were. In the end, he had settled on getting another six throwing stars in the same shape as his previous collection that he had to leave behind in Paris as well as two curved blades that he could use later against the couple. Keeping a low profile, Bullseye just paid for the items instead of taking them and started walking around looking for a spot to sit and wait. Rita had mentioned that the main market is where he would find one of them in the morning hours as they like to do some running through the square.

He spent all that time cursing to whoever would listen on how hot it was.

 **Aisha's apartment**

 **Garden City, Cairo**

 **Local Time: 0830**

The alarm clock on the side table started to go off for the first time today but there would not be a second time it would go off as Rocky DeSantos reached over and turned the alarm off, not even hitting the snooze button as he didn't need the buzzing sound since he was already wide awake.

He had just been lying in bed for the last ten minutes enjoying the closeness that Aisha gave him as she was curled up on his chest. He couldn't get enough of it and wished it was more often that they got to do this, but Rocky was still living in Angel Grove and Aisha had her life here in Garden City helping out as a veterinarian. However, he was hoping to close that distance as they had been talking about marriage recently. Rocky and Aisha had been dating for the last two years since Rocky went into Ranger retirement when he hurt his back and while the long distance wasn't ideal, they made it work. The two of them had been friends for many years and didn't see each other as more than friends until she flew home to visit him in the hospital.

*May 1997*

 _Rocky was lying in a hospital room explaining to Justin Stewart the ramifications of what he had just heard while hiding under his bed. Once he had gotten the pre-teen to promise he wouldn't say a word about what was said in the room between himself and his friends, He answered any questions the boy genius had. Justin needed to get going after sitting with Rocky for over an hour and said his good byes before making his way to the door. Just as Justin opened the door, there stood an African-American woman with long braids that went down to her butt. She was wearing a pair of yellow shorts with a black long sleeve crop top. She jumped slightly as the door opened right when she was about to knock on it seeing the short child wearing blue._

" _Holy geez! You scared me!" Aisha placed hand on her chest feeling her heartbeat. "I am looking for Rocky DeSantos. Is this his room?"_

 _Before Aisha could get an answer from the boy in front of her, he could hear a voice deeper in the room from the occupant._

" _Sha? Is that you?!"_

" _Rocky!" Aisha squealed. Justin made room for her to go by him as he waved to Rocky before leaving the room to head home. Aisha closed the distance between the two and grabbed his left hand into hers and placed it on her cheek. With Rocky in a neck brace, she didn't want to chance what a hug would do to him at the moment._

" _Sha, not that I am not glad to see you but what are you doing here? I thought you were still in Africa?" Rocky asked as he was still getting over the shock of his best friend being here._

" _Adam called me and told me what happened. I asked him to ask Zordon if he could teleport me back, so I could be here. I just needed to see you." Aisha said with a look of concern on her face. "What has the doctor said?"_

" _Doctor thinks I should be fine with after a few months of rest and rehab. While I can move and feel my limbs, it feels like there is electricity in my arms and legs which they seem to think may be the result of a bulging disc or two pinching some nerves. They won't know for sure until they get me in for an MRI tomorrow."_

 _Aisha let go of his hand and walked over to the far wall by the door where she grabbed a chair and brought it over to Rocky's bedside._

" _So how did this happen? Adam didn't say much when he called me…just said that you got hurt at practice and you were going to the hospital."_

" _We weren't having a great practice and I got frustrated and overconfident about hitting one of the pads that was high in the air. Next thing I know, I am sailing over the top rope of the ring and landing hard on my back on the floor."_

 _Aisha shook her head as he was finishing up his explanation and finally looked at him. She got up and bopped him on the forehead, not hard…but hard enough to know he did something stupid. While she was doing that, she opened her mouth and the next words caught Rocky by surprise even though he knew they shouldn't have come to be a surprise. "Good job dumb ass!"_

" _Ow! You would hit a crippled man in a hospital bed?!"_

" _If he was being a dumb ass…YES! You let your emotions dictate what you did and as a result of not thinking clearly, you got hurt! You know better than that Rocky!" Aisha said while trying to give Rocky a stern look with her stern lecture._

" _I know, I know." Rocky said without much effort or meaning behind the words as Aisha pointed out what he had done wrong…again._

" _You obviously don't know because here we are! My heart sank to my stomach when Adam called and said you were going to the hospital. My mind went to the worse possible scenario that it could get with you being alive. YOU GOT LUCKY!" She was starting to shed some tears and talking much louder than she normally would...hoping he would get the message._

" _I am really sorry Sha. I am. Please don't be upset. I am gonna be fine." Rocky said, trying to reassure the former yellow ranger._

" _Just think next time before doing dumb shit like that again ok?!" Aisha grabbed his hand again and interlocked her fingers between his. "You mean a lot to me and I don't know what I would do if I lost you."_

" _Find a new best friend?" Rocky meant for it to be a sarcastic joke to try and lighten the mood, but it obviously didn't go over well as Aisha looked at him like he had just kicked a puppy or something._

" _God…You are one dense asshole; you know that right? I am trying to tell you that you mean more to me than just being a friend and all you can reply back is how replaceable you are." She stood up and smacked him on the head again ("Ow!") "News flash dumbass…I have feelings for you and I don't find the fact that you think I can replace you as funny."_

" _You like me? You like…when did that happen? I mean, not to sound like an asshole but you never got the feeling you wanted to be more than friends. I have wanted to ask you out, but you stayed in Africa and Tanya came back in your place and I thought that was the end of that." Rocky confessed._

" _For the first six months after I sent Tanya back, I thought about everyone and how much I missed them. But I was missing you the most out of all of them. It took me until three months ago to finally figure out what it all meant and what I wanted to do. I was gonna tell you the next time I came home for a visit and well…here I am telling you now."_

" _So, what does that mean for us now? We live on opposite sides of the world." Rocky asked looking Aisha in the eye._

" _It means that is something we will talk about for another day because I am not thinking about the doom and gloom of a long-distance relationship right now. I am staying in the moment right now and that is to help you get better."_

*Present Day*

Rocky smiled as he thought of that day in the hospital and they have made it work ever since with frequent trips to see each other one every three months and they would stay with each other for two weeks each time. It was Rocky's turn to travel out to see Aisha but because of Trini's funeral, Rocky was lucky enough to have Aisha longer than just 2 weeks.

Rocky kissed the top of Aisha's head as he slowly and expertly extracted himself from Aisha's grip and gently place her head on top of a pillow before sliding off the bed to get dressed for his run. It is a little later than he would be running due to the heat, but he needed the sleep after the night Aisha and he had. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought her spirit animal was a tiger instead of a bear. Rocky put on a pair of shorts, a tank top and running shoes before heading out the door.

As soon as he stepped outside, Rocky was regretting putting off his run until later in the morning. It was now 0900 when he started, and it was already in the high 80s/low 90s. Thankfully it was a kind of dry heat which made it more tolerable. But even then, no one enjoyed being in a sauna no matter the circumstances.

Rocky took off from the front of the apartment and started to head to the local bazaar four blocks away before he would turn around and head back to the apartment as he would continue to run from the apartment to the bazaar anywhere between three to eight laps, all depends on how his back is feeling. Most of the time, his back would be fine and handle the stress of a run each day…other days, not so much and he would have to cut it early. Not today though…today he felt great.

Plans on what he wanted to do today were going through his head as he was making it around back to the apartment for the second time starting lap number three. He had made plans a couple of days earlier with the elder of Aisha's tribe to go to dinner tonight to ask for their blessing in asking Aisha to marry him. While the tribe knew of Rocky and had approved of his relationship with Aisha, it was another matter entirely for them to get married without asking the elder's permission. Rocky knew that Aisha would be heading to work in an hour, which helped with what he wanted to do later tonight in setting up for the proposal and getting the last-minute items like champagne and flowers.

Hidden in the crowd of people along the sidewalk, unbeknownst to the former blue Zeo ranger, was a man slowly following along the same path as Rocky making his laps.

 ***Bullseye's POV***

Bullseye was in a relief when the first of his two targets finally showed up on his run thirty minutes after he had sat down to wait. In that thirty minutes, the temperature rose what felt like another ten degrees. He watched the man run past him and turn left down another street, showing him in the general direction he needed to go. He was always glad for having a photographic memory, so he can remember what his targets looked like without needing their folders Fisk gave him almost two weeks earlier when he started this endeavor. Once the man in red had made his way around the corner, he got up from his seat and started walking in the same direction that he saw his target went. Bullseye pulled out his cell phone and started typing in his message to send to the space witch, not wanting to talk to her since he wasn't in the mood.

 _53/160 1/1_

 _Target on the move in Africa._

 _Be ready to watch now._

 _Options Send_

Just as he hit the send button on his cell phone and looked up from the tiny device, he saw the runner had made another lap which brought a smile to his face. The runner was completely oblivious to the fact he was leading death quite literally to his door and he couldn't be more thrilled. Bullseye watched the man make another left two blocks away from him and kept his current pace with a more bounce in his step.

'Let's bring on the pain.' He thought as he made his way to the block, he saw the runner turn and leaned up against the wall of the building, waiting for the runner to finally make his appearance known.

 ***Rocky's POV***

The run did its trick of getting him ready for the rest of the day as Rocky stopped at the corner of his final turn down Aisha's street. He was just finishing up his sixth lap when he decided that was enough for the day as it was getting hotter with each lap he did. Raising his arms above his head and started to slow his breathing down, Rocky walked from the corner and headed to the front of Aisha's apartment building when he noticed a man still perched against the wall. He had seen him there for the last three laps of his run and didn't think anything of it until he stopped and noticed the man hadn't moved from the same spot the whole time. As he was close to the man, Rocky had decided to ask if he was ok.

"Excuse me" He said as he waited for the man to acknowledge that he heard the former ranger. When the man looked over to Rocky, that was when Rocky continued. "Is everything ok? I have noticed you have been leaning against the wall for a while as I ran by."

The man smiled and pulled out a little device from his pocket. "Everything is fine lad. Just waiting on my bloody friend to call me back so I can get a ride. He dropped me off and said he would be back in an hour…it has been two."

Rocky felt sorry for the man and figured he could at the very least get him out of the sun. From his accent, Rocky knew the man was far from home with the general area being the United Kingdom; he just couldn't picture where he might be from out of Ireland or Scotland. "I am actually staying in this building right here. Why don't you come up and wait for your friend inside out of the sun?

Bullseye smiled on the inside at the profound dumb luck he just received of being invited inside his target's home. He looked at Rocky and gave what he thought looked like a grateful expression on his face. "That would be great. I am definitely in need of something wet and cold, but it is certainly too early for a pint. I'm Lester by the way." Bullseye sticking his hand out while giving him his alias, "but my friends call me Bullseye."

Rocky grabbed the man's hand and gave it a good shake. "I'm Rocky. Come on up and let's see if we can cool you down." Rocky let go of Bullseye's hand and led the way through the front door and up a couple flights of stairs to reach Aisha's door. Rocky was certainly curious as to why his nickname was 'Bullseye', so he asked his guest as they made it to the landing after climbing the stairs. "That is an interested nickname you got. How did that come to be, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Not at all mate. I have a knack for always hitting a target no matter where I am looking. It certainly helps in hustling drunks out of their money while I am throwing darts." Bullseye said as Rocky opens the door to the apartment and invited Bullseye in first before going in second and shutting the door.

As soon as Rocky had shut the door, the sound of his girlfriend came from the back room. "Is that you Rocky?"

Bullseye certainly couldn't believe that he just got luckier as an African woman came from the back room, looking like the woman on his hit list.

 ***Aisha's POV***

Aisha was just putting the finishing touches on her make-up when she heard the door open and Rocky was speaking with someone as he was coming back from his run. 'I do not know what goes on in that boy's head, but he can't keep bringing home strays.' She thought.

Aisha was all done and called out to Rocky while she was leaving their bedroom. "Is that you Rocky?" Aisha stepped into the hallway and turned the quick corner to the dining area/kitchen where she found Rocky handing someone a glass of water and offering him a seat at the table.

"Hey mama bear." Rocky walked over and gave Aisha a quick peck on the lips making sure not to touch anywhere else on her since he knows she hates touching him while he was all sweaty after she took a shower. "Lester, this is my wonderful girlfriend Aisha. Sha, this is Lester. He had been baking outside in the sun for the last 3 laps of my run. I hope you don't mind that I invited him up to cool down while he waits on his friend to come get him." Rocky asked, hoping she won't be mad.

Looking at Rocky, Aisha just smiled and waved it off knowing it was the right thing to do. "I don't mind baby. I was actually about to walk out the door. I am running late and need to get to work." Aisha turned her attention to Lester and gave him a wave as she walked over to the small table by the door that had the items she needed for the day, keys, purse, phone, etc. "It is nice to meet you Lester…sorry I can't stay and chat a bit more, but I am in a hurry."

Bullseye looked at her and returned the wave she gave Lester. "That is quite alright lass. I am certainly not offended as Rocky was kind enough to spare me from dying from dehydration and boredom."

Aisha's ears perked up when she noticed his accent, coming probably to the same conclusion Rocky came to in his decision to help the man…he was far from him. "I love your accent Lester…where are you from?"

"I really don't have a hometown per say, but I do consider Ireland home." Lester said with the wonder if he may have said too much. While he was no stranger to doing undercover work to get close to a subject, he would usually lie in his answers. He uses a lot of terms from all over the UK, so it would be harder to identify his country of origin. Most people would have said Scottish due to his use of English slang.

Aisha had finished gathering her items and blew Rocky a kiss before stepping out the door and headed down the stairs to the main entrance to her building. Just before she walked out the door, she slaps her forehead in a forgetful moment and had to go back up the stairs and let Rocky know that she was going to be late tonight. When she reached the door and opened it, she noticed that Lester hadn't moved from the table and was now alone.

"Forget something luv?" Lester asked as Aisha shut the door.

"Yeah, I needed to let my boyfriend know I will be late getting home." Aisha said as she instinctively put her purse down on the table by the door as she continued to walk in looking around for Rocky.

"Oh, he just went to have a shower which is perfect timing cause my mate is set to come to pick me up in a few minutes." Lester said as he was finishing his water.

"Thanks Lester." Aisha said as she walked into her bedroom and heard the shower in the bathroom that was inside her bedroom. When she stepped into the bathroom, she let her presence known.

"Baby."

"Hey baby? Forget something?"

"Yea, I forgot to tell you that I am gonna be late getting home tonight. I have to do inventory at the vet. I will try and make it home for 7 but expect me more like 8."

Rocky popped his head out of the shower and wiped the water from his eyes. "Ok mama bear. You go and bring home that bacon because you know I love the bacon." Rocky laughed at his own joke which Aisha just gave him a pity smile but rolled her eyes.

"Settle that stomach monkey man. I don't want to go shopping for another few days. She said as she pointed to his stomach. A knock on the bathroom door came interrupting them. Rocky shouted through the door, "What's up Lester?"

"Just wanted to let you know my ride is here mate. Thanks for the hospitality to you both." Lester said.

"You're welcome man. Maybe I will see you around town again?"

"I can guarantee that. Take care!"

"See ya!" Rocky looked back at Aisha. "He seems like a cool guy. I hope to run into him again."

"Aww, does Rocky have a man crush on Lester now?" she said sarcastically as Rocky took his hand and flicked some water at Aisha which prompted her exit from the bathroom. "Alright, I am gone. I will see you tonight when I get home. Love you."

"Love you too Baby." Rocky pulled his head back behind the shower curtain and went back to washing himself while Aisha closed the door and made her way back to the door of her apartment, picked up her bag and left to head to work.

 ***Bullseye's POV***

Bullseye was in an alley across the street from the apartment, hiding behind a dumpster watching Aisha leave the building he just came out of. He couldn't believe the stroke of luck he was having today. First with being shown where his targets lived followed by the girl coming back, leaving her purse on the table while she had her conversation. She was in the bathroom with him for a while that he managed to take out her keys, find out which key was for the front door of the apartment and took it off her key ring. He was planning on waiting a while before heading back into the apartment and take out Rocky and head to the Vet to finish off Aisha. The element of surprise is in his favor, so it is looking like he won't have to break a sweat doing the job today. Of course, that plan goes to shit when he saw Rocky head out of the apartment twenty minutes after his girlfriend left.

"Fuck" Bullseye said under his breathe. He sat down and started coming up with a new plan. He had two choices at the moment that he was quickly formatting in his head as he started to watch Rocky walk down the street and head back to the marketplace. He could follow him and see if he could eliminate him when they stopped, but it would be extra risky because they would be in public and there is not many places to do his thing in private.

The second option was probably going to be his best bet. Having the apartment key was a huge advantage for him to surprise the former red ranger as he is the stronger fighter out of the two of them. The apartment is private enough that he could do his thing and leave with no one the wiser in the building. All the while, he could lay a trap for the girl when she came home tonight.

And with that, option two was the plan he was going to go with. Bullseye pulled himself up off the ground and walked over to the building where he walked in and went back up the stairs. He was at the couple's door in no time as he didn't want to run into the chance of getting seen by a neighbor. Sliding the key into the lock and twisting it to unlock the door was the sweetest sound that he heard and brought a smile to his smile. Now, all he had to do was to find a place inside to hide and wait for Rocky to return.

Walking into the apartment, Bullseye shut and locked the door back up so as not to draw suspicion. He took a detailed tour of the apartment and saw that from the front door, there was a dining table and chair along a wall that was in front of a small kitchen. The kitchen was open with one side of the wall being the sink, a dishwasher and a refrigerator while he just turned around to see a hanging microwave over the stove and a high-top counter that extended beyond the original wall so that it looked almost like the kitchen could be viewed from the living room. There was a door in the kitchen that led to a utility/laundry room.

It was looking more like there was no good hiding spots that would give him a tactical advantage to catch Rocky by surprise, until he went into the bedroom and saw a walk-in closet that had slits in the door, so Bullseye could see when he entered the room and be able to strike when Rocky least expected it. After finding his hiding spot, Bullseye went back to the utility room and grabbed a couple of bottles of water from one of the cases of water sitting on the ground and stacked up until it was as tall as Bullseye's chest.

The assassin made his way back to the closet that will be his hiding place in the bedroom and went inside, closing the door. He moved some of Aisha's shoes that were on the floor closest to the door and took up residence against the wall. Now was his least favorite part about a job: the waiting.

It felt like hours to the assassin that he was sitting in the dark closet when his patience was rewarded with the sounds of the front door opening sometime in the middle of the afternoon. Rocky had returned, and he goes back and forth between whatever he was doing in the main part of the apartment and making the bed up. Bullseye kept a silent eye on the former ranger as he watched him make the bed and leave the room, only to return with candles and a couple dozen yellow roses. Bullseye picked up on what was going on as Rocky had placed the roses on the bed while walking over to one of the bedside tables and placed two scented candles on it.

Bullseye continued to watch Rocky placed candles and roses in the bedroom until he finally saw his opportunity. The ranger had gotten rose petals and was starting to dump them onto the bed when some of them landed on the floor in front of him. Rocky had his back turned to the closet that Bullseye was in and without making a sound, Bullseye opened the closet door and made the very short distance to stand behind Rocky without so much as the sound of a heavy foot. Bullseye watched and stealthy withdrew the curved knife he had purchased earlier and placed it in his right hand with the point of the blade pointing in at Bullseye when Rocky noticed the petals on the floor and started to pick them up. After picking up the last one, Rocky started to stand and that was when Bullseye struck.

With a quick movement of wrapping his arm around his neck, Bullseye plunge the curved blade deep into Rocky's neck and sliced his throat in one quick motion that Rocky hadn't registered what happened until it was all done. Grabbing his throat and turning around, Rocky's eyes opened wide when he saw Bullseye behind him. With his hat now off and exposing his target scar on his forehead, Bullseye circled the scar while curving his lips into a smile before turning his palm to Rocky and gave him a little wave.

"Told you I would see you again mate." Bullseye said in a chipper mood. Rocky was struggling to breathe but was trying to get a word out, but he just couldn't get it all the way out.

"w…w…w" Rocky mouthed.

"You trying to ask why Rocky?" Bullseye said, and Rocky gave a slight nod as he was trying to grab a pillow case off the bed to try and slow down the bleeding. Bullseye was gonna have none of that as he grabbed Rocky by the shirt and moved him against the wall to his right. Rocky had no strength to fight and was struggling to stay awake as he looked into Bullseye's pupils.

"I'm the one who killed your friends. The girl in New York City, the girl in Australia…" Bullseye told him as Rocky started to look on in shock. This was Trini's and Kat's killer and the realization smacked him in the face that he was next on his body count.

"Oh, and I can't forget the couple that I gutted in Paris a couple of days ago before trekking here to see you and the missus. That asian…he sure knew how to give as much as he received." Bullseyes continued and watched as Rocky was hit was a wave of sorrow hearing his best friend was now dead thanks to this mad man. The news just deflated him as he was losing consciousness, blood was just starting to pump out of the wound thanks to his elevated heart rate.

"Just so you know before you go…you won't be alone in death as I am planning to send the rest of your friends to the grave thanks to the bounty on your heads by Rita Repulsa. Rest easy knowing your girl is about to join you sooner rather then later." Bullseye said as he let go of Rocky and the former ranger just slump to the ground, no longer having the strength to stand on his own. The light in Rocky's eye slowly went out as he took his final breathe and his hand that was trying to stop the blood loss, dropped to the floor with a hard thud.

Bullseye, pleased with the quick million he just pocketed, pulled out his phone and started typing a message to the space witch.

 _88/160 1/1_

 _Male is dead. Have an idea to_

 _break the woman's spirit before_

 _ending her. Keep watching!_

 _Options Send_

Hitting the send button, Bullseye took a look at the clock and noticed it was 16:30 (4:30pm) which gave him roughly just under four hours, with the earliest being two and a half hours until Aisha was due home if he had heard the conversation through the door correctly. If he wanted to make this plan work…he better gets started.

 **Outside of Aisha's apartment**

 **Garden City, Cairo**

 **Local Time: 1930**

Aisha was glad to be done for the day at work. She didn't have to be back at the Vet for a couple of days and she was looking to spend some quality time with her boyfriend. She was thankful that the vet clinic was only a couple of blocks from her apartment, which helps in not having to own a car in this small city. She had just gotten to the front door of her building and walked inside to start her climb up the stairs. She had told Rocky to expect her by eight so getting home thirty minutes early is gonna be a nice surprise for him. She wondered what he probably cooked for dinner since that boy loved to cook when she reached her door.

Opening the door to her apartment, she was surprised by what she saw as she walked into the apartment having the lights turned off and candles lighting the apartment from the floor in a path that could only lead to the bedroom. In the middle of the path of candles was yellow roses, stems cut extremely short in order to create a trail to accentuate the candles. Aisha's heart was pounding hard as she melted. In the corner of her eye, she caught another candle that was lit with a note right beside it on the dining room table. Aisha walked over to the table and took the note in her hand. The note was folded in half with the top of the note saying, 'Read me lover.' Aisha opened up the note and read it as instructed.

 _Mama Bear,_

 _I am all yours tonight to do with as you will. Follow the path to your ape man where I am your wiling slave._

Aisha smirked as she placed the note back on the table and turned back to the candle lit path.

"Oh baby, you don't know what you are asking for" Aisha walked to her bedroom where the door was closed. She placed her hand on the door knob and twisted it. "Ready or not monkey boy, here I…" Aisha voice trails off as she looks inside her bedroom to find more lit candles all around the room, from the bed side tables to her dresser, even some on the window sills. She saw the red rose petals that were placed on the bed and spread out into a romantic blanket on top of her sheets.

But none of that registered in her head as the only thing she was focused on was her boyfriend in bed, naked as a newborn with the sheet covering his lower half. Rocky was sitting against the headboard of the bed with his arms out stretched and tied to the headboard in a crucifix like manner. His head was leaning back against the headboard, showing Aisha a section of his neck was slashed open and his bare chest was stained with the color red.

"Rocky" she whispered as she slowly walked over to him. Aisha stared at his face waiting for him to react or something. She got a little closer to the bed and walked around to Rocky's left side as she spoke a little louder. "Rocky…" When Aisha touched Rocky's shoulder, she quickly pulled her hand back as he was cold to the touch and now that she was closer, she started to notice certain things like his mouth was slightly open, his lip was blue and there were dark spots on numerous places on his arms. Realization started to hit her in what she was seeing but she didn't want to believe it, so she called out to him again while shaking his shoulder. When she was done shaking him, Rocky's head fell forward and hung down placing his chin to his chest. Tears were starting to form in her eyes as panic was starting to rise in her chest all the while her heart was shattering into a million pieces.

"No No No No No…. ROCKY GET UP! GET UP BABY!" She shouted at him while shaking him harder. She stopped what she was doing as something caught her attention when the bedroom door moved to shut, and a man walked from behind it with a smirk on his face. Aisha recognized him as the man that Rocky's let into the apartment after his run.

"Lester? What…Why…How" Aisha stumbled trying to find the right words to share what was going through her mind.

"Like what I did with the place luv?" He asked as he stood at the foot of the bed.

"You did this?" Aisha said in shock, scared that she was face to face with Rocky's murderer as he never left. "But…we invited you into our home, how could you?!"

"Nothing personal luv. I truly did appreciate the water earlier as well as some shade from the fucking sun. But a job is a job and I like what I do." With that last sentence, Bullseye pulled his arms from behind his back and threw two knives at Aisha, one landing in her left thigh while the other one landed in her right shoulder, making both limbs useless as the blades cut the muscles attached to the appendages. Aisha fell forward onto the bed as she was trying to use her left hand to get herself on her right leg.

There was a fear that was in her eyes that wasn't even there when Rita and Lord Zedd came at the Power Rangers. She couldn't move her limbs and it was making her feel so helpless. Bullseye slowly walked over from the bedroom door until he was side by side with Aisha. Bullseye pulled out his phone and with his free hand, he lightly shoved Aisha backwards and she landed on her ass, screaming in pain from where the knives were planted. Her back was to the wall as she inched closer to the wall by scooting to it on her ass.

"I am not gonna kill you lassie. I need you to deliver a message to your friends across the states." Bullseye stated it like it was a matter of fact that she would deliver the message. Her response was to spit in his face. Bullseye smiled before wiping the saliva off his face. He looked her in the eyes and grew very serious with his next bit of words, "You will make the call and tell your friends that I will gut them like the fucking fish that they are, all the while, getting paid handsomely by Rita Repulsa.

Aisha's eyes went wide in shock of hearing that Rita had put bounties on all their heads. "No…Trini…. Kat…."

"And don't forget your friends in Paris…what were their names again? Was it Allen and Taylor?"

"Adam and Tanya"

Bullseye snapped his fingers and pointed at her. "That is right. Adam and Tanya. Boy did that guy have spunk. So yeah…don't forget them too as they are in the morgue as of two days ago." Bullseye clicked his tongue and thought for a moment. "As far as the first girl…I didn't get paid for her. Think of her as being a test for me to be able to do all the other jobs."

"God…no." Tears were forming in Aisha's eyes as she was looking at the reason all her friends were scared. Aisha had to warn them after all. Damn this Irish bastard for being right when she didn't want it to be true. "Give me the fucking phone!" She said in a low, gravelly voice that suggested that she was gonna kill him when she gets the chance.

Bullseye hands her the phone and Aisha started dialing Kim's number as it is the only one she knew by heart. Aisha placed the little unit to her ear and heard the dial tones waiting for Kim to pick up. After the fourth ring, Kim picked up her end.

"Hello?"

"Kimberly…It's Aisha."

"Hey girl! How are things in Africa?"

Aisha sniffled into the phone as she looked past Bullseye and into the direction of her dead boyfriend still perched on the bed. "Rocky is dead Kim and I am staring at the man who did it. I am pretty sure I am next when we are done talking."

"Aisha…are you being serious right now?"

"Like a heart attack. Look for a man with a shooting target engraved into his forehead. Rita sent him."

Bullseye pulled another knife from behind him and flicked it into Aisha's throat at her voice box. Once it landed in her throat, he tapped his target and circled his voice box. "That is enough out of you luv." And with that, Bullseye grabbed the phone from Aisha's hand and placed it to his ear.

"Get ready for a fucking good time lass…I'll see you all soon." And Bullseye ended the call just as Aisha stopped breathing and was now nothing but another million dollars into Bullseye's ever-growing bank account.

 **Jason's apartment**

 **Angel Grove, CA**

 **Kim's POV after the call ended.**

" _Get ready for a fucking good time lass…I'll see you all soon."_

The man on the other end clicked the line dead and Kim was wide eyed and speechless. Jason and Zack were watching her when she went serious after Aisha said something. Zack chirped up when Kim hadn't moved from her spot or continued their previous conversation.

"Kim…what's wrong?" Kim didn't acknowledge what he said and just sat there in a state of shock. When Zack tried again and got the same response, Zack looked at Jason and the former red ranger was all over their unresponsive friend. Jason got in front of her face and tried to get her attention.

"KIM!" Jason said loudly in her face that it pulled Kim's concentration right back to reality in front of her face. Kim blinked her eyes and saw that her best friend was standing there in front of her. With her thoughts being dragged back to reality, Kim started to catch her breath and process what she just heard on the other end of the phone.

"Jason…" Kim squeaked out as Jason can see tears start to form in her eyes. "Aisha and Rocky are gone."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note: Hey everyone. Sorry for the very long delay in the story. Life caught up to me following my last update back in October. Since then, I went to a couple of comic cons (Rhode Island Comic Con and Rangerstop in November) followed back working nonstop and going home for the holidays (Thanksgiving and Christmas). In January I started a new job that is full time and after getting the hang of the schedule and how things are done at the job, I was finally able to find some time to be able to pull this nugget out of my hat. It is a short chapter for me to get back into the creative flow as well as to inform you guys that I am back and can't wait to get into the last half of the story. So sit tight and welcome back everyone.**_

* * *

 **Oliver Household**

 **Ontario, Canada**

 **Present day**

The feelings that Kim was feeling all those years ago started to come back up as she was finishing the story as she remembered. While exact details as to what happened to Aisha and Rocky were never revealed, one could use their imagination after reading the crime scene report and the coroner's report that was supplied to the parents of the deceased after their bodies were flown back to Angel Grove at the expense of the French and African governments.

What chilled her the most about telling her kids about the African killings was that Irish voice on the other end of the phone. It still haunts her to this day and is part of the reason why she continues to live in the middle of nowhere under a pseudo name more than fourteen years later, never knowing if someone will hire another hit man.

Kim's kids sat quietly as they waited for their mother to continue with her story. They debated internally on if they wanted to continue listening to the story as it just seems that this man was killing her friends in the most brutal and sadistic ways…especially the way he disrespected Rocky and toyed with Aisha. Kate was starting to get antsy in her seat as Kim was still staring at the open photo album. She decided to take it upon herself to try and get their mother's attention.

"Mom?" Kate said softly as she placed a hand on her mother's knee, trying to grab the older woman's attention back to earth. After a second shake and another call to her mother, only a little louder, Kim snapped back to her living room in the present and not in 1999.

"Yes, baby?" Kim replied.

"You were kind of spacing out on us and we were starting to get a little worried." Kate said softly, choosing her words carefully. She knew the story was upsetting Kimberly by bringing up all these painful memories so asking if she was ok would seem to be rather insensitive and stupid when it was clear she wasn't.

"I am sorry baby. I don't know what made me space. I haven't really thought of all of these memories in this much detail for so long…I guess it is hitting me much harder than I thought." Kim replied back.

Jason took this opportunity to pipe up on a question of his own. " Mom, when did you find out about Tanya and Adam? It is pretty obvious when you found out about Rocky and Aisha since this guy had Aisha call you, but what about your other friends?"

"Well sweetheart, we found out not too long after I got that phone call. If Bullseye hadn't called us, we wouldn't have known about Rocky and Aisha for a while. Because of Tanya's status as a up and coming musician, the news about Tanya and Adam was a global news story. When the French broke the story, every news station in the United States picked up on it and like with Trini, your father was the one who saw the story first and told everyone since he was back on the east coast when it broke."

Kim leaned forward in her chair and turned a page of the photo album to a 8x10 photo of a wedding party that only consisted of five people. The photo brought a smile back on the face of Kimberly as she looked at her wedding photo. Her children saw the smile that came to her face and looked at what made that smile come. The photo was upside down to them so they got up from where they were sitting and moved over to the arm rests of the chair Kim was sitting in so they can see the photo right side up.

"Wow Mom! You looked so pretty." Jason exclaimed as he looked at the photo and noticed his mother first and foremost since she stood out as the only person in the picture that wore anything other than black. Kim wore a knee high white dress that came off her shoulders so the straps were parallel to the top of the dress. The only eye popping feature on the dress was a pink ribbon that was tied around her waist to give off a belt type vibe. The flowers she was holding had an assortment of colors that consisted of yellow, pink, black and red.

Kate looked at the photo of her mother and agreed as well on how beautiful Kim looked. "Oh my god mom, you look stunning in your dress. Judging from the lack of girls in the photo, who did your hair and make-up?

"I did!" Kim fessed up proudly.

Kate looked at Kim and gave her a thumbs up. "Well done mom! So how did this day come about? Judging by the smile, it must have been a happy memory."

"Oh it was sweetheart. Matter of fact, other than you and Jason being born…this was the last day where I was truly happy. Your father decided to withdraw from college right after I got that phone call. He went back east and took a few days to get his affairs in order and fill out the paperwork to withdraw, as well as pack his personal items while selling things he wouldn't need. He was back in Angel Grove a week after he left.

By this point, we had decided to start dating again after he came home from Katherine's funeral, but we didn't keep it slow as we had promised. He was practically living with me by the middle of October and he asked me to marry him by Thanksgiving in front of all of our families. Because of what was happening with this assassin, your father didn't see the point in waiting to ask me to marry him and I felt the same way when I accepted. We didn't know when he would show up or who was next. We kept him in the back of our minds but we made sure not to stop living our lives just in case if he never showed up."

Kate piped in with her own observation, "It also probably helped that you and Dad also had years of dating already under your belt."

"That was how we actually justified that to our parents after your dad proposed. Your grandparents stood in shock as it happened and once it was over, my mother was the first to chime in that we were too young and were moving too fast. After it became clear that we were dead set on getting married, your grandparents congratulated us and we ate dinner shortly after that.

"So what was everyone else doing during that time? If it were me, I would be too scared to do anything knowing there was some guy out there that wanted to kill me!" Jason said while he and his sister moved back over to the footstool to get comfortable again.

"Let me think for a minute and try to remember." Kim said as she was digging through her memory as to what Billy, Zack and Jason were doing.

"Billy's is easy to remember since he went back home to Aquitar shortly after the funerals and just became a workaholic. I asked him one time why he was working so much when we finally were able to get a hold of him on the earth phone. He said that he needed to keep busy, he just didn't want to go to sleep or stop to think because if he did stop to think, even for a second, he would think of his friends and just break down. He came back for Christmas and for my wedding that happened in March of 2000."

"Zack also dove into his work but for different reasons. As DJ Zack-Man, he was trying to get his name out there in the Hollywood party community so he can start making money. Zack got himself booked so much from October until March that he was finally booked to be the headlining DJ at the most popular club in LA at the time, Sound Nightclub. This nightclub was the go to place for celebrities like Jennifer Love Hewitt, Sarah Michelle Gellar, Brad Pitt and Sean William Scott." Kim's kids looked at her funny when she mentioned the celebrities names.

"I get it, you don't know who they are…stop looking at me like I have two heads just because I am not hip to who you follow." And with that, Kim stuck out her tongue in a mock teasing. The kids laughed and stuck their tongues out at their mother as everyone laughed at the moment of levity.

Kim managed to come down from her laughter and picked up her story where she left off. "As I was saying, Billy became a workaholic, Zack was getting booked solid with DJ gigs. I was still teaching Gymnastics at the time while also planning a wedding that we had decided to having in March. We wanted Zack to DJ the wedding so we planned the whole thing around his schedule and the only day he had available was the Saturday before his headlining gig. We did it that way so Billy could be in town for both events."

Kim leaned back and started to grow just a tad bit serious. "Jason and Tommy threw themselves in training and battle tactics. As former leaders of the Power Rangers, they felt the loss harder than all of us. Even though it wasn't their fault and we were retired, they still felt it was their responsibility to keep us safe. The guilt and the loss weighed more heavily on your father then it did on Jason. While Jason knew of the others and were friends with them, there is something about being on a team that makes people be closer than they normally would. Jason felt it with the original team, but Tommy, he felt it more…having been the leader for three different teams and serving with every one of our friends. When it came time to retire for good, your father was the only original ranger left out of the six of us."

Kate, wanting to cheer her mother up for a bit before continuing on the horror show that was Kimberly's life, steered the conversation back to the wedding. "So what happened on your wedding day Mom? Was it everything you wanted?"

Grateful for the small distraction, Kim smiled and looked back on the photo that was staring back at her. "All I ever wanted from my wedding was your father. Everything else was just a bonus. We had decided to keep it small, the five of us as well as our parents. While we certainly could have afforded to do a bigger wedding, it just didn't feel right to have a big giant party after everything that happened. Small and intimate just felt right"


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Hey Everyone...Hope everyone has had a great summer. I spent the majority of it working overtime. Sorry for the delay in chapters but life happens and when you work at a job where you sit at a desk for 8 hours and have no access to a computer with internet, you have to make due with writing on the cell phone. Got a pocket bluetooth keyboard to make it easier to write in my Google Docs account. Anyway, I won't be posting a timeframe as to when the next chapter will be up just because the last few times I have done that, I always blow past it. Sit back and enjoy this chapter as I am sure most of you will like the ending of the chapter but remember that this WILL NOT be the end of the story. I wanna say I am halfway done with the completing this story.

* * *

 **Angel** **Grove Park**

 **Angel Grove, CA**

 **One Week before Zack's gig**

 **March 2000, 12pm**

Kimberly couldn't have asked for a better day to be able to get married. The sun was high above their head without a cloud in the sky and no chance of rain threatening later on in the day. The day was finally here when she would be able to call herself Mrs. Kimberly Oliver…but with barely anyone to share it with. At the moment, she was sitting in a small enclosed tent that they had rented as a staging area for her to get ready in at the park. It really reminded her of a medieval setup that she had seen from the movie Braveheart where the princess would meet William Wallace and give him the King's terms.

Surrounding the young bride was not her friends like she had always envisioned, but her friends' mothers. In the past six months, herself and the rest of her friends would try to keep their late friends' parents involved in certain activities like the Thanksgiving and Christmas holidays as recent examples. The Hillards have sent polite declines so far to every invitation for the obvious reason that they lived in Australia. The Kwans accepted the holiday invites and thought being around the remainder of Trini's friends would help in their first holiday season without their daughter. The Parks, DeSantos, Sloans, and the Campbells thought it was too soon to be around everyone following the murders of their children in October and had politely declined the Thanksgiving and Christmas invites. But when it came time to plan the wedding and who was going to be invited, Tommy and herself had decided that they were only going to invite the Power parents and made it their mission to try and convince the five sets of grieving parents to attend this special occasion. They wanted to feel like Trini, Adam, Aisha, Rocky and Tanya were a part of their special day and the closest they will come to that was having their parents attend the ceremony.

But getting to this day wasn't all fun and games at first. The proposal was magical the night before Thanksgiving when Tommy had taken her to the old ruins of the Command Center and presented her with a ¾ carat princess engagement ring crafted in 14k white gold with diamonds lining up only half the sides of the ring with three stones halo mounting for the three stones that were on top. One large white diamond with 2 smaller pink diamonds sitting on either side of the larger stone. Kim stood in shock when she saw the ring and wondered how Tommy was able to not only get a ring custom made so quickly but that he had come up with the cash so fast to pay for it.

Tommy had explained that he had placed the order in when she went off to Florida and was going to propose to her when she had returned home for their third anniversary but because of the letter, they never got to their third anniversary. He had just finally paid off the $4,600 price tag when he moved back to Angel Grove. The whole evening of really a blur and she couldn't remember what he had said to her, but all she could remember was that feeling of overwhelming joy, massive guilt, and the strenuous battle of her mind and heart telling her they were going too fast. In the end of her internal fight, which lasted about the time one would take a large breath into their lungs, she smiled and accepted his proposal.

The next day was a whole other matter, having to tell their friends and their parents.

 ***Flashback***

 _Kimberly was standing in front of her full length mirror that was hanging on the back of her bedroom door examining her outfit for dinner that afternoon with Tommy sitting on their bed all ready to go. Tommy had decided to stay simple with a pair of black slack pants, a white dress shirt with a green tie, topped off with a black blazer that was sitting next to him on the bed. Tommy shook his head at his now Fiancée and was willing her to finally decide on her outfit so that they can leave. As it stands right now, they were about five minutes behind schedule._

 _"_ _Tommy…Do I look ok in this dress?" Kim asked while she twist and turn in front of the mirror trying to look at herself from all sides as much as she could._

 _Tommy, having heard this question for the 6th_ _time, gave her the same answer he had said the previous five times. "You look great in the dress beautiful. Stunning, just like the other five dresses you have tried on."_

 _"_ _Is that your way of telling me I should just shut up and keep what I have on?" Kim said in a sarcastic voice, leading Tommy into some playful banter to try and keep herself calm from what they were going to be doing at dinner in announcing their engagement._

 _"_ _Me…NOOO! I would never tell you such a thing Miss Hart!" Tommy said with an equal amount of sarcasm as she had given him. "Only an idiot would be foolish enough to make their girlfriend hurry up and pick a dress so they can be out the door on time for dinner."_

 _Tommy's reply got Kim to chuckle and giggle a little but he could tell that something was bothering her as she is usually very picky with her outfits unless she wanted absolute perfection. Tommy get up from the bed, walked over to Kimberly and stood behind her as they stared into the mirror together. Tommy wrapped his arms around Kim's waist and pulled her into his chest before kissing the top of her head._

 _"_ _I can tell something is bothering you and it isn't how you look. I can venture a guess on what is wrong, but why don't you tell me in your own words. Maybe it will help you to relax a little." Tommy said softly. His gentle voice and touch always had a soothing effect on the former pink ranger and today was no different._

 _Kimberly placed her hands on top of Tommy's and gave a defeated sigh. She knew he would keep asking her what is wrong if she told him she was fine. Might as well get it over with._

 _"_ _Do you think we are terrible friends Tommy? I feel guilty for being happy and I guess I am just nervous on how our friends and family are going to react to our engagement." Kim said just as softly. "Half our friends were murdered in the last two months and here I am, stressing over what I am going to wear to Thanksgiving dinner and proclaim to everyone my happiness of marrying the man of my dreams."_

 _Tommy nodded his understanding of her feelings and started to squeeze a little tighter to her. "I am going to let you in on a little secret. I have been feeling like that as well in the last 24 hours." Tommy said honestly. While he was better at hiding how he was feeling to stay strong for Kim, he knew that she needed to feel less alone in her feelings._

 _"_ _It isn't fair to our friends that our lives are continuing and we can still make plans while they are just memories now. While I wish with every fiber of my being that they would be here to celebrate this with us…God knows, I am sure all of them would be yelling about time..." Tommy paused as he was thinking of his next words carefully. "But we can not dictate our lives based on how they or anyone else would feel."_

 _Kim quickly turned her head to look at her fiancé in the face and as soon as she finished the turn, Tommy piped up before she can speak, "I know, I know…that was insensitive and disrespectful…but it is also the truth. While it is ok to mourn our friends, we have to do what is right for us while continuing to move forward. You know as well as I, they would not want us to stay sad forever. Trini and Aisha would not allow that._

 _Kim smiled at the thought of what Aisha would say to her 'Girl, you know you better lock this boy down while you can.' Hearing Tommy give her his feelings helped her feel somewhat better with her own that she was feeling and she knew that he was right as well. They had to move on with their life but she still felt a sense of dread that she was being disrespectful to her late friends._

 _"_ _You're right handsome. I'm just still feeling nervous about everyone's reaction."_

 _Tommy gave Kim a kiss on the top of her forehead and looked into her eyes when he pulled his head back. "I will be nervous right beside you. I believe they will be happy for us and lord knows, we need a bit of happiness in our family."_

 _Tommy let go of Kim and stood back to look her up and down again as she was wearing a long sleeve pink dress that stopped just at her kneecaps. The top half hugged her body in all the right places while the skirt of her dress was loose and let her move. Kim, noticing he was looking at her appearance, gave a twirl for his approval._

 _"_ _Do I meet your approval Mr. Oliver?" Kim asked innocently when she stopped her twirl to face her fiancé._

 _"_ _You had my approval with the first dress beautiful. I think you can even make a potato sack look great. But we need to get going so unless there is another outfit you want to try on, I suggest keeping this dress for dinner." Tommy said walking back to the bed and grabbing his blazer to put it on._

 _Kim looked herself over in the mirror again and felt much better hearing after what she just heard. She gave herself a small nod in the mirror and walked over to the top of their dresser and started placing her earrings in her ears. As she was finished placing an earring in her left ear, she turned and smiled at Tommy._

 _"_ _Baby, can you help me with my necklace while I put this earring in?" Kim asked._

 _Tommy had finished putting the final touches on the jacket and fixed the collar before facing Kimberly and walked over to her._

 _"_ _Of course. Which one are you wearing?" Tommy asked, not knowing Kim had already picked it off her necklace tree that was next to her jewelry box and placed it on top of the dresser in front of her._

 _"_ _It is the one right in front of me." Kim replied as she was finishing poking the right earring into her earlobe and started to work on fastening the jewelry to her ear._

 _Tommy had reached under her arms to grab the tiny chain and had it unfastened by the time Kim was done with her earrings. Having seen Tommy grabbed the necklace, Kim pulled her hair off of her neck without saying a word and soon felt the cool piece of metal being secured around her neck. The pendant on the end of the chain rested in the middle of her upper chest, about 2-3 inches from her cleavage, and it was in the shape of a lighting bolt. Trini bought the necklace after their first year as power rangers to commemorate their anniversary and other than anything Tommy brought her, this was her favorite piece of jewelry to wear._

 _When Tommy was done, he placed a kiss on her spine at the base of her neck before standing to his full height. "I am gonna get the car started and wait for you."_

 _Kim nodded and rechecked her face with the small mirror on the dresser to see if she needed to reapply her makeup. "I will be right out handsome…Don't leave without me?"_

 _"_ _Promise." Tommy said as he kissed Kim's cheek before walking out of the bedroom and headed down to Kim's car. Kimberly finished her look together by opening the tiny black box her engagement ring came in and placed the ring back on her left ring finger. She had taken it off before she stepped into the shower and now that it was back on, she felt like she was ready to go. Quickly heading to her closet and grabbing the sweater she had pulled earlier that was on a hanging from the doorknob, Kim slipped her arms into the open garment and fasten the two buttons on the fabric. Grabbing her clutch and her keys by the door on her way out, Kim made sure her door was locked before heading down to where her future husband was waiting on her._

 **Scott Household**

 **Angel Grove, CA**

 **Thanksgiving Dinner**

 _The house was noisy as everyone was having a conversation with someone close to them. As had been the tradition every year since their children became friends, the ranger parents took turns hosting Thanksgiving for their friends and the kids. This year would have been the Kwans' turn to host, but with everything that happened with Trini, the Scotts volunteered to take over hosting duties and even asked the families of the fallen rangers to come to Thanksgiving dinner…making sure they knew that they were still loved and had a place in their family. The parents started to hang out with each other as a way to get to know the people who would be watching their kids from time to time when the kids would be over their houses playing. Before long, just as their children grew closer and started to see each other as brothers and sisters, the parents grew just as close and just saw themselves as one big family._

 _In the dining room sat The Olivers, Billy and his Dad, The Taylors, The Scotts (minus Jason and his mom who was just finishing up with the two 25 pound turkeys and placing them on the serving platters that will be brought into the dining room), Mr. and Mrs. Kwan rounding out the table was Kimberly as her mother and stepfather couldn't make it over from Paris for the holiday and her father had been MIA from her life since that parent's day at the youth center when Rita tried to hold their parents ransom for their power coins. Jason and his dad had removed their normal dining room table and chairs and replaced them with just regular folding chairs so everyone had a seat and three collapsible tables to make room for the guests and room. The three tables were covered with a large table cloth to present a holiday appearance._

 _Everyone was settled at the table with Mr. Scott at the head of the table in front of a large window followed by his wife who would be at the other end of the table. On the right hand side staring at the window, starting closest to Mr. Scott was Mr. and Mrs. Oliver, Tommy, Kim and the Kwans (Mrs. Followed by Mr.) and seated on the opposite side was The Taylors (Mr., Mrs. And Zack), Billy, Jason and Mr. Cranston. There was food and drinks already on the table but no one had dug in yet…waiting on the turkeys to be brought in. When Jason and his mom finally brought them out and placed them on the table, Mr. Scott stood up, as was their tradition to get everyone's attention for the Thanksgiving prayer and one thing the table was thankful for. This year however, they were forgoing with the thankful part of the prayer as most everyone would be saying the same thing in recent events._

 _"_ _Alright everyone…if I could get your attention please." Mr. Scott said in a voice that could be heard over everyone's conversations. The room got quiet and raised their eyes to the host._

 _Tommy, seeing this as a good of a time as any, decided to speak up real quick before Mr. Scott continued. "Actually Papa Scott, do you mind if I may go first before we start the prayer and dig in? I have something I want to announce." Mr. Scott looked at the young man and moved his hand in a motion to signify that Tommy had the floor before sitting down. Tommy pushed his chair back just a little so that he was able to stand up. As he looked around the room, he started to get real nervous. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm his nerves._

 _Seeing this, his mother grabbed her son's right hand with her left and started to rub the top of it with her hand. "What is it sweetheart…you look awfully nervous?"_

 _Tommy looked at his mother. "I am very nervous Mom…nervous for everyone's reaction when it is over."_

 _"_ _Whatever it is, we won't judge you Tommy." Mrs. Oliver said as she pulled her hands back and continued to stare up at her son._

 _"_ _Actually, I hope you won't judge us." Tommy said as he grabbed Kim's right hand and Kim, expecting to be asked to stand at some point, stood right next to her fiancé. Everyone's interest was now peaked as Tommy and Kim held each other's hands, interlocking their fingers._

 _Kim looked at everyone and thought to herself that something was missing. "Actually Tommy, before we say anything…I would like to call my mom and have her on the line as we announce this." Tommy smiled and nodded as she pulled out her brand new cell phone that she had just gotten two weeks before and dialed Mrs. Dumas number in Paris. As the phone was ringing, Kim placed it on speaker and set it on the table._

 _"_ _Bonjour" Mrs. Dumas said as she picked up the phone._

 _Kim spoke up, "Hi Mom!"_

 _"_ _Kimmy! What a nice surprise to hear from you right now! Happy Thanksgiving baby!" Mrs. Dumas exclaimed. "If memory serves me correctly, shouldn't you be at dinner right now?"_

 _As almost on cue, everyone in the room all shouted Hello Caroline and it made Kim laugh alittle and startled Mrs. Dumas._

 _"_ _Oh hello everyone! Well that was weird, it was like they heard me and timed it perfect"_

 _"_ _Actually Mom, they can hear you because you are on speaker phone. I have you on speaker because Tommy and I wanted to share some news with everyone and I didn't feel right with having you in the dark as the last to know." Kim explained._

 _"_ _Well by all means sweetheart, I am all ears as I am sure everyone else has been." Mrs. Dumas said._

 _Kim looked at everyone, "So last night, Tommy took me out on a romantic evening and by the end of the night, he asked me to marry him and I said yes." Kim said as she brought her left hand up in view and showed that she was wearing her engagement ring. Everyone looked at them with shocked and confused looks as all of them knew that Kim and Tommy had just gotten back together as a couple only two months prior._

 _The first one to break the silence was Mrs. Dumas as she was trying to get her mind to work with her mouth, "Kim sweetie, that is excellent news but I don't understand…why the rush? You two just got back together in September and moved in really quickly in October." Mr. Oliver was the next one to speak up as he was siding with Kim's mom on this but when he saw the look on Kim's face as she went from a smile to almost a sad frown as this was probably not the reaction she was hoping to get. "Don't think we don't love Kim son because we think the world of her and would love her as a daughter, but like Caroline asked, why the sudden rush?"_

 _Tommy turned to Kim and bent to her ear so he could whisper that he will handle this and that he loved her._

 _He stood straight up and looked to everyone, "We understand that this decision, me proposing to Kim, would probably not be well received at first because of what you brought up and also the timing of it could have been better and not after we buried our friends. We debated on if we should have told you all today or not because of this very reason right here. While you ask a very legit question, and I am prepared to answer that. We had decided to tell you all today as a way to bring some joy into this family. It is no secret that we have gone through horrible loss the last couple of months. As I kept waking up every morning since I moved back to Angel Grove with her by my side, I kept think of all the bad we have been through and if it weren't for Trini's funeral bringing her back to me, we wouldn't be standing here together. It hit me like a sack of bricks that I didn't want to do the whole long dating process again since we put in almost three years in high school."_

 _Mrs. Taylor was the next to chime in with her thought, "Don't you think you might be a little young? I mean, you two are not even legally allowed to buy or consume alcohol and yet you want to take this big leap of responsibility."_

 _"_ _Mrs. Taylor, I have known since I was 13 years old that I wanted to make Kimberly my wife." Tommy exclaimed which even had Kim turning her head to him in shock as she even didn't know this. "I was a goner when I looked into her eyes when we first met at school. If you don't believe me, ask Jason, Zack or Billy what I was like before Kim and after Kim."_

 _Turning to his parents seated next to him, "Dad, do you remember when I was 16 and asking you to take me to the mall so I can go pick something out for Kim for our third anniversary after she left for Florida?"_

 _His father thought back to 1997 and remembered that day as he was asked to wait outside of a jewelry store. He didn't know why his son was in a jewelry store but he didn't argue at the time. "I do remember that Tommy. That was the time you asked me to wait outside the store and because you were taking so long, I called from the entrance that I was going to walk around and I would meet you in the food court when you were done."_

 _"_ _The reason why I was taking so long that day was because I was in the middle of ordering this ring" Tommy pointed at the ring on Kim's hand, "and since it was going to be custom made, the jeweler wanted to know exactly what I wanted and had to explain a lot about the process for me. I was going to ask Kim to marry me then…but it is three years later than I expected and it took losing her the first time and me not fighting for her as well as losing our friends to tell me that I cannot live one more day without this woman being my wife."_

 _Kim decided it was her turn to talk and to express her feelings. "And I knew on our first anniversary that I wanted him to be my husband. God, I wish Trini was here to back me up on this but she was standing right next to me as I fell in love with Tommy from the moment I saw him as Jason's opponent at the Youth Center for that tournament."_

 _Mrs. Kwan cleared her throat to get everyone's attention as Kim's mentioning of that day brought back a memory of a conversation she had with Trini following the event. "I can actually verify this in that when I asked Trini how the day went, she went into little detail about the tournament and instead wanted to joke about how our little Kimberly had met her future husband by the looks she was giving him."_

 _Kim looked at the older woman to her left and teared up a little as she heard the memory. "Thank you Mama." She said as she took her left hand and squeezed her best friend's mother's hand. After that moment, she turned to the Olivers and continued with what she wanted to say._

 _"_ _And I had even started to refer to you guys as my in-laws when I was with my friends. Haven't you ever noticed that other than Mrs. Kwan, you were the only two I ever just called mom and dad?" She asked as Mrs. Oliver started to put two and two together and it came to her like a bolt of lightning that out of the whole group, Kim always referred to the other parents by their last names with the exception of Mrs. Kwan._

 _"_ _Kimberly and I understand your concerns and your reasons for wanting us to be cautious, but you know if Kim had any reservation in her head that she was not ready for marriage, she could have said no and I would have understood. Like I said before, we just wanted to bring some joy for the table and to give all of us something to look forward to." Tommy said as wrapped up what he wanted to say._

 _Mr. Oliver stood up from his chair and scooted behind his wife as he pulled Tommy into a hug and kept his left arm open and gestured for Kim to get closer. Mr. Oliver hugged both his son and his future daughter in law before pulling away and looking at the both of them. "With a speech like that son, how can I stay doubtful of this engagement. While I know you don't need it but you both have my blessing."_

 _Over the phone, Mrs. Dumas finally let her presence be known again as you gave a sniffle. "Kimberly dear, I don't know what to say after all of that so I second Frank's blessing and Tommy, welcome to the family."_

 _Everyone started to give their congratulations to the happy couple as Jason started clinking his glass to get everyone to quiet down a second as he stood up. At this point, Kim and Tommy decided to take their seats and stared at their friend._

 _"_ _I propose a toast." Everyone grabbed their glasses, "To Tommy and Kim, on behalf of our friends, here and dearly departed I want to wish you a long marriage and to say it is about damn time." Jason could see the look on his mom's face as she had always disapproved of swearing in any context. "Sorry mom. To Tommy and Kim!"_

 _"_ _Tommy and Kim!" Everyone said and took a sip out of their glasses._

 _"_ _Well Jason, I am glad you were the one to give the toast as it was good practice for when you are my best man." Tommy laughed and turned his attention to Zack, "And Zack man, I would be honored if you would stand up beside me as my groomsmen." Zack looked at him touched, but noticed Billy's face as he noticed that Tommy had left him out when he asked Zack. Kim noticed Billy as well and quickly thought of something which was probably why Tommy didn't ask him with Zack._

 _"_ _Billy, as you can probably tell, I am terribly lacking in people who can stand with me. I know it is not traditional as I could ask every woman here to stand with me, but I would love it if you would do me the honor of standing by my side at the altar." The offer brought the young man back into a joyous mood as he thanked her and accepted her offer._

 _"_ _I also would like to ask a favor from all of our moms today if they could help me get ready when the day comes. It hurts me a lot that I cannot have my best friend or any of the other girls help me._

 _Mrs. Kwan reached for Kim's hand and said that she would be honored, as did all the other women._

 _"_ _Kimberly dear, why don't I let you go for now so the rest of you can finally get to have dinner. Give me a call tomorrow and we can discuss your wedding more." Mrs. Dumas said, reminding everyone that they had food on the table and it was getting cold._

 _"_ _Ok mom. I will talk to you tomorrow. Love you!" Kim said._

 _"_ _Love you too sweetheart and love to everyone else. Sorry Pierre and I couldn't make it. We would have loved to but Pierre had a show and needed me to host." Kim's mom explained._

 _"_ _That is ok Mom. We will see you for Christmas. Tell Pierre we all said `hi'." Tommy said and everyone said their goodbyes before Kim ended the call._

 _Mr. Scott stood back up as everyone's stomach started to rumble all in unison. "And on that note, I ask that you please join hands._

 _Everyone did as they were asked as Jason's dad sat down. "Lord, we thank you for blessing us with this food and this family. Please watch over us as we are still grieving with the loss of some of our children, please watch over their distraught parents and give them the strength to understand your plan in taking them home at such a young age. Please watch over and guide Trini, Katherine, Rocky, Adam, Aisha and Tanya as they continue to reside in your kingdom. We also ask that you give blessings to the upcoming marriage of Tommy and Kimberly as they are committed to spending the rest of their lives together and want to start expanding our family. We ask all of this in your son's name…Amen"_

 _"_ _Amen." Everyone said softly as they released their hands._

 _"_ _Well everyone, let us eat!" Mr. Scott exclaimed as ever._

 ***End Flashback***

"Kim!" yelled her mother as Kim came back to reality after thinking about her engagement and the day after.

"Easy on the yelling Mom…I don't want to go deaf before my ceremony." Kim nonchalantly said as she looked away from the mirror and faced her mother.

"Sorry dear, we just wanted to make sure you were responsive and didn't work yourself into a panic or even cold feet." Mrs. Dumas said. "We had been done with your hair for the past five minutes and you really didn't say anything which got us worried."

"Sorry ladies…I was just thinking back to Thanksgiving and how this day came to be." Kim said softly but loud enough for the mothers to hear it in the small tent. "I just couldn't help but feel guilty that I am here in this life celebrating my love for Tommy and about to be his wife when half my friends can't be here." And with that remark, the tears that had threatened to fall all day came. Before she grabbed a tissue, her mom pulled her into a hug and whispered not to worry about her makeup, they can reapply it. All her mother wanted her to do was to just let it out.

Mrs. Kwan came over to the pair and started to rub Kim's back while she was hugging her mom. Mrs. Campbell came over to the oriental woman and handed her a tissue to give to Kim.

"Kimberly sweetheart…look at me please." Kim slowly turns her head as she sees the tissue and slowly grabbed it from Mrs. Kwan's hands. "Sweetheart, we know you love our children and wish they could be here. We wish they could be here too instead of us. But please stop feeling guilty over having some happiness in your life. You know Trini would not want that for you and I certainly don't want that for you." Mrs. Kwan watched as Kim started to wipe her eyes. As if on cue, the other mothers nodded their heads in their agreement with Mrs. Kwan.

Now it was her mother's turn to speak as she pulled back from her daughter's embrace and placed both her hands gently on her cheeks. "Baby, your friends are always with you through the memories you have made with them. Their parents are here to help celebrate your happiness. When you asked us to help you get ready, it wasn't just for hair and makeup…but for the emotional support system that would have been there for you if they could. Each one of us has been through it at least once and they love you so much, they didn't hesitate when you asked them." It was like the mothers were all in sync with each other as they all placed a hand on Kimberly somewhere.

Mrs. Kwan rubbed Kim's forearm and when Kim turned to look at her again, Kim embraced her late friend's mother. "Thank you Mama" She said through a sniffle as she extended her right arm out to open up for a big group hug. Mrs. Dumas took this opportunity to slip away from the group and opened a bottle of champagne and started pouring drinks for her daughter and the other mothers. All the others came together and hugged the bride as Kim looked each one in the face, tears started to come again but slowly and full of love.

"I am so thankful for all of you. You will never know how much having you here just helped me. And my mom is right...I didn't need help with my hair and make-up, I knew I wasn't going to be a runaway bride with cold feet, or even freeze up at the altar. Had I had done this by myself or even asked Billy or Zack to be here as sounding boards…it wouldn't feel the same because they are not my girlfriends. Thank you so much Mamas. I love you so much." Kim smiled.

This time it was Mrs. Campbell that spoke. "And we love you Kimberly. We are honored you asked us to be here on your special day. Now how about we put those tears away and get you married!" All the girls cheered for that as Mrs. Dumas started passing out the plastic flute glasses of bubbly that she had poured. When everyone had one, Mrs. Dumas raised her glass. "To my only daughter: I couldn't be more proud than I am of the woman you became, the friend that you are, and the wife you will become. I wish you and Tommy nothing but many years of happiness."

"Kimberly. I can never thank you enough for all that you have done for my son. For loving and supporting him. I also couldn't be more proud of the woman you became and am so fortunate to now officially call you my daughter. Welcome to the Oliver clan sweetheart." Mrs. Oliver said

Mrs. Taylor piped up, "I'll drink to that!" Everyone gave a laugh and started to drink.

As if on cue, "Knock knock" someone piped up. "May I come in"

"Sure hon." Mrs. Scott said as it was obvious that the voice belonged to her husband. Mr. Scott stepped into the tent and took one look at Kim and couldn't help but feel a fatherly pride wash over him.

"Kim dear, You look so beautiful. Now I know a bride should never be rushed on her big day, but your fiancé is getting more anxious and I am afraid he will come back here himself if you keep him waiting." Mr. Scott said as all the girls laughed and gave their own renditions of agreeing with that assessment.

Kim laughed. "Please pass along a message to him that if he dares to step one foot away from the judge, the only action he will be seeing on his honeymoon will be sleeping on the couch. And after you are done delivering that, could you come back so I can ask you something?"

"Sure thing Kimmy, I'll be right back." Mr. Scott replied laughing himself before turning around to deliver the bride's warning to the young man.

"And as for you ladies…Mama Campbell said it best and we should get this party started. I can't thank you enough for everything and if it is alright with everyone else, I would like to get a couple minutes for myself please." Kim said.

"No problem Kim. Ladies, I believe our husbands are saving our seats. Why don't we go join them." Mrs. Dumas proclaimed. Each woman gave the bride a hug and whispered their own congratulations to the girl they all had watched grow up.

"Mom, can you tell Papa Scott to just come in when he starts heading back this way?" Kim asked.

"Sure thing Kim." Mrs. Dumas said as she hugged her daughter again before starting to head outside. "See you out there!"

Kim took a couple of minutes to breathe and relax as she looked in the mirror to inspect the damage her crying did to her makeup. Impressed with the quality of her waterproof mascara, all she did now was wait on Mr. Scott to get back. Kim took this moment to pour herself another glass of Champagne when Mr. Scott once again announced his presence with audibly saying knock knock since there was no real way to really knock.

"Just a sec Papa" Kim called out as she finished her drink before looking at herself one final time. Happy with what she saw, she turned back towards the entrance. "You can come in now."

Mr. Scott stepped into the tent and again beamed at the woman he watched grow up from a baby. As he stepped closer, he opened his arms and preparing himself for when he was close enough, he wrapped Kim into one of his bear hugs. "You wanted to ask me something kiddo?" He asked as he released her.

"Yes, Papa. I was wondering if you would do me the honor of walking me down the aisle and give me away to Tommy." Kim asked quietly.

Shocked by the request, Mr. Scott started to tear up a bit but never did he let that tear fall. "I am humbled by your request sweetheart. But why me and not Pierre, if I may ask?"

Kim smiled, "Pierre is a good man and I love him very much…but in my heart, I just didn't feel right asking him to walk me down the aisle when there was another man who I feel should. I had spoken to him about this last week and he is ok with this when I explained to him how I feel."

Kim took Mr. Scott's hands and look him in the eye. "You have treated me like the daughter you never had since I was a baby. Loved me unconditionally and supported me in anything I wanted to do more than my own father did. While I may call Tommy's dad "Dad" because of the fact that I will be his daughter by law…I would just as easily call you "Dad" just because I see you as the father that did raise me. That is why I am asking you and not Pierre."

Blown away by Kim's declaration, Mr. Scott nodded his approval of her request and picked up the bouquet of flowers on the table next to the makeup table. "Now how can a guy refuse the bride that kind of request after she poured her heart out?" He handed her the flowers and held out his left arm for her to take. "Ready to go?"

Kim grabbed his head and gently pulled him down a little to kiss him on the cheek before taking his offered arm. "Thank you Papa. Let's do this."

They headed out the tent and Kim saw a trail of pink flowers on the grass that she knew would lead to her future. She knew she didn't think of something like this as it had to have been Tommy's doing while she was in the tent. They slowly started to walk the trail when Mr. Scott piped up out of the blue, "So how long did you practice that speech in the mirror so that you knew I wouldn't say no?"

Kim laughed as he knew her very well and was caught red handed. "While every word is how I feel Papa, I will admit to once or twice. Why? Was it a little strong?"

"Just a little." He laughed himself "You always did have a way of wrapping me around your finger."

They made it to the starting point of the aisle and when the wedding march was queued up, Kimberly Hart took the first step of the rest of her life as Kimberly Oliver.

 **Lunar Palace**

 **The Moon**

 **Same time as the wedding**

 **March 2000**

Rita was growing bored.

The former empress of evil was in front of her telescope watching the two most annoying power brats in the universe *In her opinion, of course* tying the knot. She never understood the concept of marriage when it didn't pay off in a strategic way. Her own marriage to Lord Zedd was only so that Rita could reclaim what she had lost when Zedd ousted her from her own palace. After the Machine Empire had taken over the moon base, Rita and Zedd, along with Goldar, Rito, Baboo, Squatt, and Finister, ran to Rita's home galaxy and stayed with her father, Master Vile for a couple of years. By the time the first set of Turbo Rangers graduated high school in 1997, Zedd had finally had enough of her whining and complaining and decided to leave M-51 to start getting back to being the most feared overlord in space. Rita, not so much…as she was still obsessed with the humans that made a mockery of her and stripped her of her title.

Rita had decided to lay off on the assault of the former power rangers after Bullseye had murdered six of the power brats, leaving five of the original members to fester on what havoc she had brought upon them. The days where she would catch them crying for their dead friends were her favorite days. Today…probably one of the worst days as she was now watching Tommy and Kimberly standing in front of a Justice with their friends standing on either side of them. Just seeing Kimberly looking all googly eyed at her former green ranger made her sick and had decided that she had given them enough time. Leaving the telescope, Rita went in search of the cell phone to call her assassin back to the job. When she reached her sleeping quarters, she saw the phone sitting by her nightstand. When Rita reached the nightstand, she grabbed the phone and hit 1 on the keypad to speed dial Bullseye. Rita, listening to the ring tones trying to connect her call, was getting more and more irritated with the Irishman not answering on the first ring. When she connected with the voicemail, Rita hung up the phone and dialed again. This time, there was a click on the other end on the second ring.

*Yawn* "You always have some shitty timing love. It is 3 in the fucking morning…what do you bloody want?" Bullseye said in more of a whisper than a boastful declaration as he was just waking up.

"What I want Bullseye is to give you the last five million of our arrangement. How do you feel about getting back to work?" Rita kept her temper in check despite the lack of respect being shown to her.

"When you say my last five million, we are talking about an all in one last job right?" Bullseye inquired. As much fun as he had with the first five, he certainly didn't enjoy all the traveling back and forth between three different continents.

"Yes assassin. I want you to do this last job and finish them all off at once. Be in Los Angeles next Saturday night. All five of them will be there for some club opening. As soon as I find out the address, I will send it to you. Just make sure you are in LA next week." Rita replied.

"We will talk soon. *yawn* Back to bed." And without getting a reply or exchanged farewell greetings, Bullseye quickly ended the call which led Rita to look at the phone in disbelief.

'You are lucky I need you assassin because you would be paying for this insolence if I didn't want the Rangers dead so badly.`` Rita thought to herself as she placed the phone back down on the nightstand and went back to her telescope in the throne room. Once she was back in front of her telescope, she looked into the device to the ceremony was concluded and everyone was starting to file out and head over to a building with the sign titled "Bulkmeyer's".

"Enjoy this while you can humans, because by this time next week…you will be joining your friends!" She said to herself as she started to laugh.

 **Kim and Tommy's Apartment**

 **Reefside, CA**

 **One week later**

 **March 2000**

The sounds of makeup brushes or eyeliner pencils clattered the bathroom vanity space as Kim was putting the final touches on her makeup, getting ready to go out with her husband and friends to see Zack deejay the hottest club in Los Angeles, Sound Nightclub. Celebrities like Justin Timberlake & Britney Spears, Wilmer Valderrama & Mandy Moore, Puff Daddy & Jennifer Lopez, and Katie Holmes & Chris Klein were some of the frequent famous couples that would go to the Nightclub and tonight was expected to be a blow out as there were rumors of Mariah Carey being there celebrating her 30th birthday.

Stepping back to look at her reflection, Kim was certainly pleased with her handy work as she had done her hair 30 minutes earlier giving her caramel locks some curls instead of her usual straight hair while she had decided to go a tad bit bolder in her makeup, darkening her eyes with some eye shadow and brought out her ruby red lipstick. She had decided to give her new husband a special treat and wanted to sex up her look a little bit for the night. She smiled at the thought of driving Tommy wild for the night, knowing he had to behave himself in front of their friends. Ever since their wedding night, they had been all over each other as a way to make up for lost time. While both of them had done the light groping and petting in high school, it wasn't until they moved in together in Angel Grove right after Tommy left school that things heated up, but they always held off taking that final plunge until their wedding night.

 ***Flashback***

 _They did it. No more second guessing, no more letters, no more heartbreak. They finally did it._

 _Kimberly Hart was now Kimberly Oliver and Tommy couldn't be any happier if he wanted to be._

 _The reception at Bulkmeyer's was probably the most fun that the group has had in the last six months. The newly renovated Youth Center, taking the place of the old Juice Bar when Ernie sold it to Bulk and Skull after his first heart attack, couldn't have been a better place to hold the reception. Drinking, dancing, sharing the experience with the people closest to them was like a dream come true. But it was the 'afterparty' that the newly wedded couple wanted to get to and this time, there was no stopping themselves._

 _In the months since Tommy moved back to Angel Grove, they both couldn't keep their hands off each other, starting with making out on their couch or sneaking kisses at the park while groping one another, and before long they were engaging in passionate foreplay that led to one another exploring each other's likes and dislikes. When the time came to finally consummate their relationship just after Thanksgiving, they both found out that they each haven't taken the plunge and had sex with anyone else they dated since their first time in Tommy's Uncle's cabin during her last visit before she broke up with him. While the temptation was strong for the young lovers to take that step again, they thought it would be better saved for their wedding night._

 _Before leaving Bulkmeyer's to head to Angel Grove Hotel, Kim had decided to change into something more comfortable, slipping on a white and pink dress that stopped just above her knees, spaghetti straps holding the light fabric to her body while giving her more freedom to move than her wedding dress. Also, with what the couple were planning on doing when they got to the hotel, she didn't want the off chance that her wedding dress would be ruined thanks to a certain multi-color ranger. Kim and Tommy said their goodbyes to their guests and thanked them for coming before taking off; hopping into Tommy's new jeep, that was decorated with tin cans, streamers of pink, green, white and red attached to the side mirrors and a sign that said 'Just Married' on the tire cover, and headed to the hotel for their wedding night._

 _The second the couple had entered their room following check in, they were all over each other. As soon as Tommy had crossed the threshold of the hotel room with their bags, Kim pulled Tommy by his belt buckle away from the door as she slammed the object shut and pushed him back against the barrier to the outside world, catching the man off guard and dropping the bags he was carrying onto the floor._

 _"_ _Mr. Oliver, you are mine…" Kim seductively said as her hands run up and down her husband's chest. Before Kim could do anything she wanted, Tommy grabbed Kimberly by the shoulders and switched places with her against the door. Tommy leaned in close to Kim and placed his mouth near her ear._

 _"_ _I believe the tables have turned on you Mrs. Oliver" Tommy whispered seductively that sent goosebumps down her body and a tingle of wetness in her crotch as he raised to his full height and looked her deep in her eyes._

 _Pinning her between his body and the door, all the while never breaking eye contact. He could feel the excitement coming from her when his body was flush against hers, his growing erection nudging her stomach while she internally grew excited. The two of them stayed like that for some time, pressed together intimately while they studied each other's features. Tommy swallowed hard from the effort of restraining himself. The need building in the pit of his stomach was now a raging inferno, and it physically hurt to be so damn close and not have her._

 _And then she licked her lips and tucked that damn bottom one between her teeth, and any semblance of control he had was shattered._

 _Tommy leaned down and kissed her slowly, teasing her lips apart with his. She gasped against his mouth, allowing him to suck and bite at her lips for only a minute before Tommy pulled away and looked at the woman in front of him, amazed by her beauty and how she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him._

 _It was their first passionate kiss as husband and wife, and it certainly did not disappoint._

 _Tommy took his hands and held the sides of her face while he lowered his lips back onto her, plundered her mouth freely, breaking only for the occasional need for air. Not knowing exactly where to place her hands, she just placed them on his wrists. Her nails dug into his wrists, pulling a hoarse moan from him._

 _"What?" he rasped impatiently when she pulled back from him. His eyes were fixed on her bottom lip, plump and wet from his kisses._

 _"Tommy, I… shit." She sighed when he leaned down again, grazing his teeth against her jaw. The enticing way she said his name made his cock jump in his slacks._

 _Dammit, was he always this good of a kisser or was it because they were now married that made it extra erotic?_

 _"Shut up," he whispered. He brushed his lips against hers, pulling her bottom lip into his mouth. She gripped his shirt tightly and moaned when he sucked on her tongue. Tommy broke the kiss, forehead pressed against hers. His chest felt tight with too much emotion and his heart was pounding with adrenaline. Kissing her was overwhelming and made him feel a little dizzy._

 _Kim closed her eyes as she tried to catch her breath._

 _He kissed her again, hungrily this time, swallowing her surprised gasp while pushing her harder up against the door. She moaned when his kisses trailed from her lips to her neck, licking at the sensitive skin there._

 _'Fuck,' she thought, arching into him._

 _She lifted her arms so he could take her dress off, baring her chest to him in nothing but a green thong that she picked up for just the occasion. He took each breast into his mouth and suckled intently. Her breath hitched each time his tongue flicked across a taut nipple, and she tugged hard at his spiked hair when she felt the all-too-familiar pulse of arousal between her thighs. Her breasts seemed extra sensitive now judging by the way she was writhing against him, and he made a mental note to remember that for later._

 _Her breathing grew heavy when he descended her body, kissing wetly down her torso until he was eye level with her pelvis. He gripped her hips, twisting her around roughly so that her back was facing him. Long fingers hooked into the waistband of her thong, yanking them down to gather on top of her heels._

 _Tommy lovingly massaged her ass while she stepped out of her underwear and heels. He teasingly nipped each cheek while his hand slid between her thighs, rubbing at her tender sex. Tommy slowly reached around and grabbed both her wrists and pinning them behind her back with one of his hands._

 _His free hand slid between her thighs and teased her clit, making her grind against his fingers. She was already a little wet, and he slipped his fingers inside of her to loosen her up a bit more for him. She bit her lip at the sudden fullness._

 _Tommy groaned at the way she gripped his digits, and his cock twitched in anticipation of feeling the same. Kim whined and moaned as he fingered her, his digits twisting and curling relentlessly inside of her until she had no choice but to cum. Kim's legs quivered uncontrollably as a strong orgasm rocked her small frame, her forehead pressed against the door as she struggled to catch her breath._

 _'Jesus…' She sagged against the door tiredly. Tommy slipped out of her and sucked his fingers into his mouth with a deep groan. She tasted so fucking good, and as much as he wanted to properly taste her, he needed to be inside her more._

 _Tommy stood up, frantically undoing his pants and shoving them down until they hang just below his hips. He slid his cock along her sex, using the ridge of his shaft to stimulate her. She whined when his grinding became more forceful, and he moaned when he felt her thrusting back against him, the feel of her wetness along his shaft driving him insane. Taking his cock in his hand, Tommy pressed his foot against the inside of hers to spread her legs wider and she felt him press against her entrance. Kim bit her bottom lip, lust overriding comfort as the anticipation of having him inside of her again became nearly unbearable. With a ragged breath, he bent his knees and guided himself into her._

 _Kimberly gasped and arched her back when the head of him pushed inside of her. Her husband pressed a wet kiss to her shoulder as he slowly slid in further, his length creating a delicious friction against her walls as she took him in. He was cursing softly once he was almost all the way in. He wanted to go deeper, but he knew this wouldn't last long at all if he was in to the hilt. He gave a few tentative strokes to let her adjust to his size again, and the soft little moans she let out nearly sent him over the edge. She whimpered his name and shivered, her hips rotating in tiny circles as she stretched around him._

 _Tommy breathed deeply in and out of his nose to try to calm down. He didn't want to embarrass himself and cum too soon, but god, she felt so fucking good._

 _He braced one hand against the door above her head and released Kim's hands so he could wrap the other around her waist, hauling her against him so that she was sitting on his thighs. He spread his legs a bit wider for more leverage and tucked his face in her neck, groaning deep in the back of his throat from the pleasure. Tommy had imagined going slow their first time together in almost five years, but his need for her was so intense, it just wasn't possible at the moment. He tried his best to keep his pace steady, but each thrust was more forceful than the last._

 _Tommy fucked her rough and fast, pulling a breathless cry from her after each thrust. Kim dug her nails into his arm and shuddered, her head rocking back against his shoulder as she sat astride him. He grabbed her hands and pinned them against the door, applying enough pressure so that she couldn't break his hold._

 _He pounded into her, causing her to scream and his slacks and boxers to fall and bunch around his ankles. His chest scraped against her back, while her feet twisted to wrap around the back of his legs. Tommy grunted each time he slid into her, unable to articulate just how good it felt to be back where he belonged. His mind was a haze of pleasure, and his sole desire was to quench his overpowering need for her._

 _Kim couldn't remember ever being this aroused before. Her walls quivered and clung to him with each glide of his cock, making her toes curl from the intense pleasure. He was filling her up over and over, almost more than she could take, but she didn't dare want him to stop. His hoarse grunts and ragged breaths in her ear… the solid weight of him behind her… the way he used his superior strength to pin her between him and the door as he fucked her… all of it sent her closer towards that blissful edge._

 _Kim jerked to free her hands from his grip when nimble fingers slipped down to tease the bundle of nerves between her thighs, and she sobbed his name when he wouldn't stop. She came on his cock with a whimper, nails scratching desperately at the door. Wet fingers slid up her trembling stomach to grab her breasts, leaving a trail of her slick essence on her skin._

 _Tommy growled at the delicious contractions around his length, and his balls started to tighten up. He could feel his release building up in the pit of his stomach, and the closer he got, the harder he fucked her. He panted harshly from his efforts, face buried into the side of her neck._

 _"I can't… I…" He grit his teeth when her walls gripped him just right. "Can I cum inside you?"_

 _He prayed to God she'd say yes – he wasn't sure he'd be able to pull out in time._

 _"Yes," she breathed out around a moan, her mind a haze of pure pleasure. She reached back and wrapped her hand around the back of his neck._

 _"Yeah?" he asked, somewhat surprised. She nodded frantically in confirmation, damn near willing to agree to anything as long as he didn't stop fucking her. She idly thought it was a good thing she had continued taking her birth control that she had been on since she was 16 – she didn't need a baby right after just saying I do._

 _His grip around her waist tightened considerably when his cock began to swell, and Tommy gave a series of forceful lunges into her pussy. His thrusts were frantic, almost violent in his desperation. Kim gasped each time he slid into her, screaming when a particularly hard thrust pushed her right over the edge once more. He grunted into her hair, teeth clenched painfully as the coiling sensation in his abdomen intensified. Tommy shivered when he felt the white-hot flames of release snake down his spine. He gasped when it became too much for him, and the tension in his belly finally snapped, giving way to pure bliss._

 _Tommy bit down on her shoulder and gave one final sharp thrust right as he spilled inside her. He cried out his pleasure into her back, teeth scraping the sweaty flesh. His knees buckled slightly as her pussy sucked him dry, mercilessly wrenching his release from his trembling form._

 _Tommy faltered slightly when his climax came to an end, the door now the only thing keeping him up. Shakily, Tommy brushed her hair to one side and placed sloppy kisses along her face and neck. His hand slid lower to massage her breasts, tweaking her nipples gently one last time before pulling out of her._

 _Tommy stepped out of his slacks and boxers and kicked them to the side. He turned her around to face him, arms braced against the door on either side of her head. To his surprise, he was still hard after such an intense orgasm – a testament of his desire for her. She looked down and saw that he was still hard, and she bit her lip in anticipation._

 _His mind was clearer now that the initial surge of overwhelming need had passed. He felt a little more in control of himself now that he'd already had her._

 _As her high from the heated moment passed, the former pink ranger felt an intense wave of bliss roll over her. Tommy nuzzled her nose tenderly, barely brushing his lips against hers in the process. He nipped her bottom lip playfully._

 _'Round 2,' she thought before grabbing the back of his neck. She pulled him down to meet her in a hard kiss._

 _Tommy scooped her up into his arms, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her towards the bed he saw earlier, blindly bumping into things because he was too focused on the erotic way her tongue curled around his. They fell onto the bed in a heap of tangled limbs, the drop a lot lower than he had anticipated. Tommy won the battle for dominance and rolled on top of her, his chest scraping her sensitive nipples as he pushed inside of her again._

 _Tommy cupped her cheek and kissed her, swallowing the moan she let out each time their hips collided. Kim returned his heated kisses with equal passion, eyes fluttering in ecstasy when he pushed into her once more. He grabbed her legs, pulling them up high around his waist. He rolled his hips hard against hers, his length sliding into her slick channel again and again._

 _Tommy broke their kiss and braced his hands on either side of her head. He panted above her, sweat gathering at the base of his throat from the exertion. Kimberly cried out in pleasure, hands sliding down to grip his thighs. She arched up from the bed, rolling her head back against the pillows when she came again._

 _He took her breasts into his mouth, sucking the pebbled nipples lovingly. She felt like heaven around him – warm and tight and so fucking wet – and her cries for him were turning him on even more. She gasped and shuddered beneath him, gripping his arms hard and leaving angry scratch marks across his skin._

 _He rotated his hips in large circles as he thrust, eyes fixed on the flush in her cheeks and the soft way she looked at him. Now that he was here with her, mind, body and soul; he couldn't understand how in the hell he made it through those two years without her. A wave of intense emotion swept over him then, similar to what he felt when he proposed to her, and it made his heart beat faster._

 _Tommy pulled out of her slowly, his cock wet and swollen, and he positioned her so that she was on her hands and knees. He squeezed her ass gently, spreading her cheeks for a better view. Two fingers gently traced the lips of her sex, dipping in between to tease her clit. She moaned at the contact, twisting gently to rub harder against his fingers._

 _Tommy pulled off his shirt and tossed it off to the side, not really caring where it landed. He felt hot all over, the cool metal from his silver Libra chain the only source of relief from the sticky heat of the bedroom. He held onto her hip while he lined up his cock, pushing in to the hilt in one smooth thrust. Kimberly gasped and fell forward onto her stomach, and he moved with her so that he was lying flush against her back. The bed was low enough to the ground that she could brace her hands against the bedroom floor, and he covered her hands with his, holding them down against the hardwood floor._

 _Tommy immediately began rocking his hips against hers, giving her barely a moment to adjust before sensually fucking her from behind. He only slid out an inch or two before pushing back into her balls deep, wanting her to feel every inch of him inside of her in this position. He nipped and licked her shoulder, his chain hanging low around his neck and the Libra pendant bouncing rhythmically against her upper arm._

 _He watched her face carefully in the mirror across from them and could tell from the look on her face that this was more than likely the deepest penetration she'd felt in quite some time. She didn't look like she was in pain – far from it actually. Her expression was one of intense pleasure, and she was gasping and shaking beneath him. She whimpered and tried to crawl away from him, but he grabbed her hips and held her still._

 _"It's okay…" he whispered pushing deep into her snug depths. "It's – uhn_ _–_ _i-it's okay… shit_ _…_ _"_

 _The room was filled with the squeaks of the mattress springs and Kimberly's soft cries. Their moans blended together, underscored by the wet sound of his cock sliding into her._

 _His eyes fluttered closed in ecstasy. Her pussy felt so fucking good that Tommy wanted to cry. He spread his thighs wider against the bed in order to add more power to his thrusts. Kimberly moaned beneath him in response, her cries and gasps of pleasure growing louder. Tommy groaned, the sounds wearing at the already fraying thread of control he had left._

 _Tommy pressed his face against the side of hers and he licked the shell of her ear. He could feel her getting wetter and wetter, her walls gripping him just a little tighter on every thrust. He wrapped his left hand loosely around her neck, tilting her head back so that it rest against his shoulder. Kimberly gasped and whimpered, her walls squeezing him rhythmically._

 _His lips brushed against her ear. "I love you Kim." He rested his head against hers, eyes closed as he tried to keep from cumming. She reached back for him, grabbing a firm buttock and squeezing. He sucked her earlobe into his mouth and moaned, tugging on the lobe with his teeth. He was quickly approaching release and couldn't stop himself from jackhammering into her, pulling a string of shrill cries from his new wife. The mattress strained and groaned beneath them as his thrusts grew more frenzied, its whines mixing in with her screams._

 _"Iloveyou! Iloveyou!"_ _she sobbed, her face wet with tears. A steamy climax rolled through her, resulting in fresh coat of wetness on his cock that made Tommy hiss in pleasure._

 _"O-Ohmy…god!"_ _She scratched at the wooden floor and shivered, tremors racking her body._

 _It was overwhelming – the way she felt around him – all of it had his head spinning and was enough to send him right over the edge. His face contorted when he felt his cock swell suddenly, and he squeezed her fingers hard when he finally reached his peak._

 _Tommy tensed up and moaned as a powerful, body-shaking orgasm claimed him. He ground his hips against hers, steadily pumping his seed into her pussy through every pulse of his orgasm. Tommy kept thrusting until he was spent, grunting out his satisfaction and sagging against her. He sucked at the salty skin of her neck, eyes fluttering from the sweet taste of her._

 ***End Flashback***

A knock on the door brought her back to reality. Kim took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself down as she had worked herself up thinking back to their wedding night. After composing herself a few seconds later, she spoke up knowing this was her queue to hurry up.

"Just finishing up handsome. Is the limo here yet?" Kim asked knowing that Zack had paid for and sent a limo to pick his friends up. Kim and Tommy had settled to rent an apartment in Reefside to see if they liked the area before taking the plunge and buying a house. The limo would be picking them up first as they were the furthest ones away followed by Jason and Billy in Angel Grove. Billy had been crashing on Jason's couch for the past week and was looking forward to heading back home to sleep in his own bed.

"I just got the call from the driver and he is out front right now." Tommy replied back as Kim finished putting her makeup away. Satisfied that she picked up after herself, she turned to the door and opened it to reveal her husband of one week standing in front of the door with her sweater and was met with the man's jaw on the floor as he looked her up and down. Along with the makeup and hair she did up differently, Kim had decided to go with a dark pink halter top that showed a lot of back with a hint of side boob on either side of the garment and paired it with a black leather short skirt that stopped at mid thigh, but from her knees down was covered with a pair of 4 inch heeled "hooker boots".

"Hello miss, have you seen my wife? She is about your height but wouldn't be caught dead wearing something as sexy." Tommy sarcastically said, catching Kim blush a little after he was done looking her up and down.

"Is it too much?" Kim asked as she was just starting to feel subconscious about the look now that he said something. He was right, she would normally never wear something this erotic but a part of her just wanted to try something different for Tommy and felt a night clubbing out would be the perfect opportunity.

"Not at all beautiful. I am certainly not complaining about it now…maybe at the club when I am beating up assholes trying to hit on you, but certainly not now." Tommy reassured her as he placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her forehead. "If we didn't have to be out of the house like right now, I would take you right now and show you what you are doing to me. Instead, I will be walking around with a damn hard on!"

Feeling better about herself in the clothes she picked out after getting that bit of reassurance, Kim got on her toes and gave Tommy a kiss on the cheek as she lightly grabbed his crotch and gave it a squeeze through his pants with her left hand while she grabbed her sweater with her other hand and turned to her right to go and grab her clutch purse in their bedroom. Tommy stood a little dumbfounded at what just happened. Kim came back into view from their bedroom as she gave him a quick glance over and a wink as she giggled.

"Just wait until I get you home Mrs. Oliver!" Tommy managed to find his voice when Kim walked passed him down the small hallway into the living room before stopping at the front door in the kitchen/dining room.

"And what are you gonna do about it now Mr. Oliver?" Kim teased as she opened the front door to let herself be seen in public, as a way to keep Tommy from misbehaving in plain view.

Checking to make sure they had everything one last time, Tommy and Kimberly stepped out of their apartment and saw a limousine that had been pulled to the side of the main street with the driver waiting by the back passenger door.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Oliver. My name is Seth and I'll be your driver this evening." The driver introduced himself as he opened the back door for the couple.

"Hi Seth. Let's leave the formalities behind for the night as it is supposed to be a fun night. Please call me Kim." Kim smiled as she stuck her hand out for Seth. Seth released his grip of the door handle and shook Kim's hand.

"And I am Tommy" Tommy also struck his hand out for the man and they both shook as Kim started to make her way into the limo. Kim slide into the middle of the seat and waited as Tommy climbed into the limo and sat in the seat next to the door. Once Tommy was in and situated, Seth shut the door and moved back around the limo to the driver's seat. Once Seth got situated in the driver's seat, he started to pull the limo out onto the street and started heading onto interstate 10 towards Angel Grove.

Seth lowered a motorized panel that would allow him to see into the back of the vehicle.

"Newlyweds I assume?" Seth asked as a way to start a conversation.

"How can you tell?" Tommy asked as he was oblivious to the way he and Kim were close together. Seth picked up on how close his new passengers were just by seeing Kim go right into Tommy's side when he had settled into what was known in the Hollywood industry as the "King's seat"

"In my line of work, I deal with a lot of people. Being that you are married and sitting that close to one another in the back of a long limo, I can see the vibe of Newlywed just coming off the two of you." Seth stated. "Hollywood and the greater LA area are not really known for their lovey dovey ways if you know what I mean."

Kim spoke up to validate Seth's assumption. "We just got married one week ago today. We met while we were in high school."

"Congratulations to the both of you and I wish you nothing but many years of happiness." Seth expressed as he looked in the rear view mirror to the couple. "There are a couple of bottles of champagne on ice for your party. If you want, you can break open one of the bottles for yourself."

"Thank you Seth, but we are just gonna wait until we get the rest of our friends before we celebrate." Tommy said.

"Not a problem Mr. Oliv…I mean Tommy. If you are thirsty, there are waters and sodas in the fridge. If you need anything else, just pick up the phone right by your knees sir, push nine and you will get a hold of me. Just relax and enjoy the ride as we are about an hour away from Angel Grove." Seth explained.

"Thanks Seth!" Kim exclaimed as Seth smiled and raised the panel back up to give the Olivers privacy.

The drive to Angel Grove from Reefside was uneventful for the couple. While they couldn't believe that they were heading to the hottest nightclub in the LA area in style, they took the driver's advice and they relaxed and cuddled together in the back of the limo as they travelled down the interstate.

It took the couple about an hour and a half to get to Angel Grove thanks to the bumper to bumper traffic, but when they finally pulled off the exit to Angel Grove, Tommy thought it would be a great idea to give his friends a heads up that they were close. Pulling out his new cell phone that he got just a couple of days ago, Tommy dialed up Jason's number. Kim laughed as she saw Tommy actually put in the numbers.

Tommy looked at her and gave a smirk, "What is so funny?"

"You forgot that I programmed Jason's number into your phone and he is speed dial number two on your keypad?" Kim asked as she gave a chuckle, knowing the answer to her own question.

"Guess I did forget." Tommy sighed knowing he did forget. "So if Jason is number two on my speed dial, who is number one?" Tommy questioned as Kim gave a mock gasp.

"Really Tommy? You have to ask who the number one number on your speed dial is?!

"Sorry babe. Of course it is you." Tommy said after receiving a light slap on his shoulder from his wife. Pushing down on the number 2 button on the keypad, Tommy saw that the phone was autodialing the number Kim programmed into it. After a couple of rings, the line was picked up.

"Scott and Taylor residence." A man said answering the phone.

"Hey Billy, it is Tommy. We just came off the exit and should be by the apartment in a few minutes. Are you two ready?" Tommy asked as he was looking at his beautiful wife staring out the window to look at the scenery moving past her.

"Hi Tommy. Yes, we are almost complete for our evening activities." Billy said as Tommy heard something in the background.

"Did Jason say something Billy?" Tommy asked.

"He just said to honk the horn after you pull up and we will be out." Billy relayed the message. "We will see you shortly."

"Alright Billy, see ya!" Tommy hung up the cell phone and after placing it back into his jacket pocket, he picked up the limo phone by the refreshment bar in front of him. Tommy pushed nine and placed the device on his ear. The phone on the other side of the barrier rang and Seth picked up the device.

"How are things going back there sir?" Seth answered without a greeting knowing it was his passengers.

"Things are good. We just wanted to let you know that we are almost to our friends apartment complex and he said to just honk your horn after you park to let them know we are there." Tommy replied.

"No problem Tommy." Seth said as he hung up the phone and just turned onto Jason's street.

Kim started to move away from Tommy and head on over to the long bench seat that was the length of the limo's body. Tommy gave her a look that asked where she was going. Kim looked at him after moving and noticed the questioning look. "How are you expecting Jason and Billy to get into the limo if we are taking up space for them to enter."

Tommy gave a nod and started to move himself. "Good point. See, you are the smart one in this relationship!"

As Tommy had settled into his new seat next to Kim, Seth slowed the limo down to a stop next to the curb in front of a small two floor apartment complex that Jason and Zack lived. Seth hits the horn a couple of times before grabbing his cap on the passenger seat and getting out of the limo and taking his place by the passenger back door. After a minute of waiting, Jason and Billy came out of the complex and headed right to the limo. Seth opened the door and proceeded to make the introductions.

"Mr. Scott and Mr. Cranston. My name is Seth and I am your driver for the evening." Seth said as he extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you Seth." Jason said as he shook the man's hand before sliding into the limo.

"Greetings Seth." Billy said when it was his turn to greet the driver. Once Jason had slid to the driver side of the limo, Billy slid into the limo and signaled for Seth that he was in before Seth closed the door.

"Hey guys!" Kim said as the door was shut and the quartet watched Seth walk around to the driver's seat. "You both look handsome! Thinking of getting lucky tonight?"

"As much as the prospects of trying to find a random female stranger to have sexual relations for a night with maybe the slightest probability of seeing said woman again following our one night tryst sounds appealing, I do find it a tad bit insensitive in that we are going to this club to support our friend in his milestone achievement." Billy said. While he was getting better in trying to talk in a language that everyone can understand him, there were times where his brain just wouldn't let him dumb it down.

Seth had started to pull off the curb and into regular traffic flow just as Jason and Tommy looked at each other before looking at Billy and shrugged their shoulders. It wasn't the first time that they just didn't bother to try and guess what he just said. Kimberly, having been around Billy the longest had taken over Trini's role of being the Billy translator when he started to use different words like what he just said.

"He said that while trying to find a girl to hook up with interests him, he finds trying to find said hook up would be a shitty thing to do since we are there to help Zack celebrate." Kim said as she broke down what Billy said even further.

Both men in unison said "Oh, gotcha."

The rest of the ride went smoothly with just a delay as they approached the city limits of Los Angeles. The bumper to bumper traffic had delayed their arrival to the club to after 9pm instead of their planned arrival of 8pm. As the limo pulled up to the club, the four occupants saw that there was some paparazzi by the entrance as they want to get a shot of any celebrity that would come to the club tonight. One person who had been watching the limo since the first pick up at Reefside was not anywhere near the club…but on the moon.

 **Lunar Palace**

 **The Moon**

 **Same time as the limo pulled up**

Rita was watching the former rangers get out of the limo and entered the club. Using the x-ray technology on her telescope, she was looking inside the club and followed with the four friends as they made their way to the VIP booth that was reserved for them very close to the DJ Booth in the back of the club. Zack was behind the table spinning his records and everyone in the club was dancing.

"Yuck!" Rita said out loud to no one. Seeing the former rangers having fun was pissing her off to no end. She was just glad that the time had finally arrived and it was time to send her assassin after the rangers.

Picking up her cell phone from the table next to the telescope, she had sent a message to Bullseye to let him know the targets were at the club and to start making his way there. Not event thirty seconds later, she received confirmation that Bullseye got the message and was heading out.

"And now we wait." Rita said out loud to herself.

 **Sound Nightclub**

 **Los Angeles, CA**

 **The next day, Local Time: 0200**

The night was a success as Zack had just finished DJing Mariah Carey's birthday bash and everyone was just starting to come down from the night they had. Thankfully, the night was now over and the club was closing up for the night as it was one of the only clubs to not be open the majority of the night. The group of friends were one of the last to leave as they waited for Zack to finish up and put away his equipment that he had brought in, having not wanted to use the club's equipment. Zack's buddy Brock had brought his van to the club and parked it in the back and the group helped Brock and Zack load up the records, turntables, and his four speakers.

Brock lived in the city and told Zack he can store his equipment with him until his next gig which would have been the next Saturday. After the equipment was packed and an exchange of good-byes was had, Kim, Zack, Tommy, Billy and Jason walked around the building to head back to their limo that will take them to Angel Grove.

Just as the group got to the limo door and slid in, Tommy's cell phone rang which gave him a startle seeing how most everyone he knows is asleep with the exception of his friends in the limo. Tommy pulled the device from his inner jacket pocket as he was the last one to get into the limo, pushed the talk button and placed the little device to his ear.

"Whomever this is, it is a little late for phone calls." Tommy said as he looked at his wife, who was next to Jason on the side seats of the limo with Billy sitting across from him in the seat right behind the divider for the driver and the back of the limo while Zack was seated right next to Tommy in the very back by the driver side rear door, curious as well about the late night caller. Tommy's eyes widen with horror as he quickly pulled the phone from his ear and placed it on speaker for everyone else to hear.

"Hello rangers!" Cackled the voice on the other end. It is a voice that has haunted them for the last six months when it was revealed after the Africa murders that she was behind it all.

Jason spoke with anger first as he quickly regained his composure. "Rita. Isn't it passed your bedtime? What the fuck do you want?"

"Why hello Jason. I see you are still a hard ass. How about you calm down and I will explain what I want." Rita replied with a small chuckle as she was amused that she got under their skin.

"Go ahead Rita, we are all listening." Tommy took charge as he was probably the calmest out of all his friends.

"I was just calling to say congratulations on the nuptials last week. I never thought I would see the day where little Kimmy would get married to her one true love. You're welcome by the way since it was my plan that brought the two of you back together after Trini's funeral." Rita started. "But I am also saying goodbye as I am sick and tired of seeing you power punks happy."

"Goodbye? What do you mean `goodbye' witch?" Jason spoke up quickly as he didn't like the way this was sounding.

"All I am saying is that we had a good run rangers and I am just glad it is over." Roses in the rangers respective colors magically appeared in the breast pockets of the gentlemen and Kim had hers placed in her hair as the phone clicked telling the rangers the line was now dead.

Tommy, going into leader mode picked up the limo phone so he can talk to Seth. Seth picked up on the first ring.

"How can I be of service Tommy? Seth asked.

Calmly, Tommy spoke to the driver as to not alert him to any danger that might be coming their way, "Change of plans Seth, we are not going to Angel Grove anymore. Please take us to my house in Reefside."

"Yes sir."Seth said as something caught his eye down the street.

 **Bullseye's Point of View**

"Time to get paid." Bullseye said to himself as he was watching the limo with his intended targets coming straight to him.

With LA having little traffic at this time of night, Bullseye decided that he wanted to show off a little. Keeping the motorcycle balanced, Bullseye hopped up onto the seat into a squatting position keeping his hands on the handle bars. Once he established his balance on the motorcycle, Bullseye slowly stands up, releasing his grip on the handlebars and the throttle. As he is gliding right to the limo, Bullseye extends himself so he is standing fully erect with his hands raised to shoulder level.

Just as the limo was getting close to Bullseye, the assassin reaches down to his belt buckle and pulls two throwing stars out of the buckle and without losing any balance, flicked the stars at the driver just as he was about to pass the limo. The tiny faint of hearing shattered glass brought a smile to the assassin's face as he knew he hit his target. Dropping back onto the seat, Bullseye slowed the motorcycle down and skidded into a U turn so he was facing the limo as it swerved to the right and crashed into a forklift that was delivering a pallet of newspapers to the building the truck was parked in front of. Bullseye smiled and touched his forehead as he kicked the kickstand of the motorcycle out and dismounted the machine to start walking towards the wreckage.

 ***Rangers' Point of View***

The first to stir from the crash was Kimberly as she was the only one who didn't hit her head as hard as she had collided with Jason shoulder to shoulder. As she unbuckled her seat belt, she felt a sharp stab of pain coming from her left leg. Looking down at it, she noticed that there was an ugly discolored spot on her shin and it looked like something wanted to poke through the skin. Kim, staring at her leg in disbelief that it was extremely possible she had broken her leg, screamed for Tommy to help her. Tommy was unconscious, possibly hitting the back of his head against his headrest when they crashed so Kim started to shake Jason awake who was starting to come around from his own unconsciousness.

"Jase...Jason! Are you ok?" Kim yelled trying to get Jason's attention.

Jason was shaking out the grogginess as he was hearing Kim's voice. He responded after she spoke, "I am ok. Are you ok? Starting to push himself up off the side seat he was laying on.

"I think I may have broken my leg. It hurts like a mother fucker and my shin looks gross." Kim replied as she reached over to Zack and started to shake his left foot that settled on the side seat. "How's Billy Jase?"

Looking over at his friend, Jason could tell right away that something was wrong when the first thing he noticed was a fork in the upper half of Billy's chest. Jason quickly undid his seat belt and slid over to Billy to check on one of his best friends. Billy's lifeless eyes told the story for Jason even without checking for a pulse.

"He is gone Kim. How are Tommy and Zack?" Jason said as he double checked by not finding a pulse.

Kim, not believing what Jason said, turned around and saw the same sight that Jason saw and quickly turned back around as tears started to flood her eyes, the pain of her leg temporarily forgotten. "Oh God...Billy" She whispered as she started to see Zack and Tommy start to stir. Both guys woke up to a crying Kimberly right in front of them and Jason further up front placing his suit jacket over Billy.

"Anyone get the name of the bus that hit us?" Zack said as a way to lighten the mood but he quickly realized that wasn't going to happen.

"YOO-HOO!" They heard from outside of their limo.

"By a show of hands, how many of ya are dead?" An Irish voice spoke to the limo which sent a shiver down Kim's spine as she recognized the voice from the other end of the phone call six months earlier.

"Guys, that is the guy working for Rita!" Kim said with a panic in her voice as she remembered that she was hurt.

Tommy looked at his wife as the fogginess finally cleared his brain and he was able to go into leader mode. "Zack, check on the driver and see if he is ok. Jason, I need you to distract this guy so I can get Kim out of this limo and safely hidden. I will join you shortly.

Zack and Jason looked at Tommy and nodded their understanding. "Right!"

Zack opened the door next to him and he got out of the limo as quickly as his bruised body would let him so that he nor Jason would be ambushed. Jason soon followed as he climbed over Kim and slid out of the door and faced the man standing a good thirty feet from the limo. It looked like he was waiting on someone. Jason quickly looked around and saw the limo's trunk was opened thanks in part to the crash. Out in the open was a tire iron and that was the first thing Jason grabbed as he turned back to face Bullseye.

Jason heard the door on the other side of the limo open up and heard Tommy slid out the passenger side without losing sight of the assassin. Zack, seeing his chance to check on Seth now that Jason was out and keeping watch, headed to the front of the limo and without even checking can see that Seth was murdered. There was a throwing star in the man's throat while another one was plunged into his chest.

"Six down, four to go mate. What is it going to be? The easy way or the hard way?" Bullseye said as he pulled a throwing star from his belt and flicked it at the former red ranger.

Jason had very little time to think about what happened but his instincts and reflexes took over and he quickly shifted his weight and rolled to the right side, having the star miss him and hit the window of the limo, shattering the glass.

Shocked by what he just saw, Bullseye's mouth was hanging open in disbelief. "I missed?" Anger quickly replaced disbelief as Bullseye straighten up. "I never miss."

He growled to it seem like no one in general but himself. The assassin started to make his way forward and run to Jason as he was grabbing his belt buckle for more stars. Jason decided to face the man head on and started to match the assassin's pace of run before embarking on the fight of his life.

Knowing there was nothing that can be done for Seth, Zack went to the back of the limo to try and help Tommy get Kim out of the vehicle. As he was going around the back side of the limo, he quickly took notice of the fight between Jason and the Irishman. They were locked up in a clinch as the Irishman was throwing knees to Jason's midsection. Zack turned his attention back to Tommy while he was dragging Kim across the seat, pulling her from her armpits until they were right at the door. Tommy took notice of Zack when his head was outside of the limo.

"Zack, how is Jason?" Tommy asked as he picked Kim up bridal style and moved her against the building and gingerly placed her on the ground.

Just as he was turning around to give Tommy the information he asked for, Zack was staring down the moving object towards his chest.

 ***A few seconds earlier***

Jason was taking a pounding in his midsection from Bullseye's knees and needed to break away as he had his right arm being held by the wrist and his left arm trying to break Bullseye's grip from the back of his head. Needing to make a decision, Jason managed to get one of the rods of the tire iron into his pocket and he took his left hand and started prying Bullseye's hand off his wrist. Just as he felt the assassin's grip loosen on his wrist, the former red ranger pushed the assassin a little to knock him off balance and he jumped up and back to deliver a back flip kick that takes Bullseye off his feet and the assassin lands on the ground with a thud.

Jason watched as the man was starting to get up off the ground. Reaching for the tire iron, Jason panicked a little when he noticed the object was no longer in his pocket. Quickly searching the area he was standing in, Jason didn't see it anywhere. His attention was brought back to the assassin as the man had gotten back to his feet.

"Missing something lad?" Bullseye chuckled as he showed that he was now in possession of the item. With a quick underhand throw, Bullseye sent the tire iron towards Zack and the others. Jason started to make his way to try and intercept the object when he halted after a couple of steps thanks to a sharp pain that started at his ankle and caused him to collapse to the ground in horrible pain without the ability to walk. Jason looked on in horror as Zack turned around and took one of the tire iron rods square in the chest and was pushed back to the wall from the force of the hit.

"ZACK!" Tommy cried out as Zack's body started to slide down the wall and he ended up in a seated position when he finally reached the ground, his legs twisting awkwardly to accommodate the fact his legs no longer can hold his weight. Tommy was by Zack's side quickly but it was too late as the rest of Zack's body went limp and he was gone within seconds.

Jason, in the meantime while Tommy was rushing over to Zack, checked on why he was unable to move his right foot and see the cause that stopped him from saving his best friend. Imbedded into his Achilles' tendon was one of Bullseye's throwing stars. Jason turned his attention back to the assassin who still was in the same position he was in after he threw the tire iron, but noticed his left hand was lower and more hidden as to hit Jason was a sneak attack. Bullseye's face changed from a dead serious expression to a smiling victorious expression as the assassin was watching his handiwork with Zack. Both of his throws hit their targets and he pointed at his chest right where the heart would be before he touching the target scar on his forehead.

"Bullseye, ahh!"

As Jason tries to climb to his feet, he screamed out in pain as he tried to put a little weight on his right foot but found he can't and just crumbled to his knees. He watched as he saw Bullseye start to make his way over to Tommy and Kim while Tommy still had his back turned to the assassin. Jason saw that Tommy was now tending to Kim as she was having trouble staying awake from the shock of watching Zack die and the pain from her own injury.

"TOMMY BEHIND YOU!" Jason yelled as he started crawling over to where they were. Upon hearing Jason's voice, Tommy stood up and turned around into a left body blow which was followed up with a right cross into Tommy's jaw that staggered the former green ranger. Quickly getting his bearings, Tommy centered his balance to keep from falling onto the ground but Bullseye didn't let up as he continued to advance and spun counter clockwise to build momentum to sweep Tommy off his feet which he quickly followed that up with kicking Tommy in the stomach just as Tommy landed on the sidewalk. Gasping for air, Tommy didn't see the next kick coming to his face. He took the blow and rolled onto his back, covering up his face for a possible second attack.

Bullseye looked at the man and waited until Tommy was looking at him. Bullseye smiled and with his right hand, he opened the palm and closed it in a come here motion. "Come on!" Bullseye said as he watched Tommy get to his feet. From the corner of his eye, Bullseye saw Jason crawling up next to Kim and telling her it was gonna be ok.

"Don't get to comfortable lad...you're next in line for the pain train." Bullseye stated as he never took his eyes off Tommy.

"We will see about that you Irish piece of shit." Jason said.

Having gotten to his feet and got his bearings back in full, Tommy went into full fight mode and was now hundred percent focus on Bullseye. The first thought in Tommy's head was to get him back into the open streets to have more room to fight this man and get him away from the debris that was laying around the crashed limo.

Tommy advanced and landed a body blow with his left fist but missed with a right cross to the assassin's head as Bullseye ducked and landed his own body blow to Tommy's right set of ribs. Tommy fired back with another body blow but with his right hand this time and kept his momentum from the swing to follow up the body blow with a back spinning crescent kick to the left side of Bullseye's face. Tommy reels back with his right hand as he was facing the Irishman again and landed on his target of Bullseye's chin with a stiff uppercut. Bullseye took a step back and shook his head to get the cobwebs out of his head after he took that shot. Bullseye retaliated with his own punch to the side of Tommy's head that sent the tuxedo clad man a couple of steps back but Tommy used the momentum and channeled it into a spinning back fist and clocked Bullseye right in his temple on the right side of his face. The force of the blow was enough to make the Irishman back onto the street as he stumbled onto the open street of LA.

Tommy followed Bullseye onto the street and as he was approaching the man, Bullseye quickly throws a left jab. Thanks to his quick reflex, Tommy managed to quickly grab Bullseye's arm and changed the trajectory of Bullseye's jab to now his fist is heading straight for the ground.

"OW...Motherfucker!" Bullseye shouted after hitting the ground with his fist. As Bullseye stood up, Tommy pulled his right fist back and launched it in front of him to punch Bullseye's dead center in his chest while at the same time, Tommy grabbed Bullseye's throat with his left hand. Bullseye grabbed Tommy's wrist with his right hand and tried to pull the man's hand off his throat. With a firm grasp of the assassin's throat, Tommy took his right hand and started to repeatedly punch Bullseye multiple times in the face before Bullseye blocked the 5th punch and thrusted his left hand to grip Tommy's throat. Like Bullseye, Tommy instinctively brought his right hand up to grab Bullseye's wrist.

Kimberly was able to finally get her full senses again with the help of Jason. As she started to focus on something other than Jason, she saw her husband and the Irishman in what looked like death grips on each other's throats. Kimberly was about to open her mouth and scream at the assassin to let Tommy go when she felt Jason's hand come across her mouth to cover the sound. Kim gave him a puzzled look when Jason leaned in and whispered,

"Tommy's sole focus is on that man. He is our best chance to make it out alive as you can see, we are both not capable to stand up to this man in battle."

Kimberly thought for a minute and nodded her head up and down as to tell Jason she understood.

Both men continued to stare at one another intensely as they tightened their respective grips on each other's throats in a dangerous and version of chicken to see who would give up first. Tommy, seeing an opening, released his right hand from Bullseye's wrist and used his body weight to slam his whole arm down into the crook of Bullseye's elbow, effectively breaking the Assassin's grip on his throat. Catching Bullseye by surprise, Tommy quickly reared back his right arm and throws his entire 190 pound body into a right cross which sent Bullseye to the ground and the assassin groaned as he felt the pain from not only the punch, but from the fall as well.

Turning on his stomach, Bullseye saw a piece of glass from the car wreck and started to crawl to it, hoping he would get to use it on this man. Desperation was creeping into the man as he was on the losing end of this fight and needed to tip the odds in his favor. As Bullseye continued to crawl, inching closer to his objective, Tommy was slowly stalking the Irishman. Just as Bullseye reached the glass, Tommy grabbed the man by the neck of his jacket and brought Bullseye to his knees. Quickly, Tommy slipped his right arm around Bullseye's neck so that he was looking up at the sky and was leaning back. Bullseye tried to struggle his way out but it was no use as he had no leverage or way to get off his knees while Tommy held him down with his weight.

"For all my friends you murdered..." Tommy started to say as he was tightening his grip on Bullseye's head and neck.

"It was nothing personal lad, just a business arrangement! Spare me!" Bullseye pleaded as he was starting to see his life flash before his eyes as he could feel Tommy's forearm on the back of his neck and his bicep on Bullseye's throat getting tighter.

"Bullseye Motherfucker." Tommy said with venom in his voice.

And with a quick jerk up, using Bullseye's weight to Tommy's advantage, It would be the last thing Bullseye heard as Tommy snapped the man's neck. The sound of Bullseye's neck snapping made the three remaining rangers breathe a sigh of relief as the man responsible for so many of their friends' deaths got the end he deserved. Tommy released the lifeless body of Bullseye and it fell in a heap onto its back. The sounds of crying caught the former power ranger leader as he turned his head and saw his wife and best friend holding each other in a tight hug while Kim had buried her head into Jason's shoulder and started to sob as the reality of what just happened sunk in as their adrenaline was starting to taper off. Tommy could hear the sirens of the authorities blaring in the distance as he started to slowly get to his feet. Feeling the after effects of the fight, Tommy shuffled his way over to Kim and Jason and collapsed to his knees as he wrapped the both of them into a tight embrace.

Once the police, fire and paramedics showed up, the three survivors went through a blur of questions from police and paramedics. It was like a whirlwind for them. The police took Tommy across the street and grilled him for information as the police needed to know how did four dead bodies happen while Jason and Kim were being attended to by paramedics.

Tommy went to explain as much as he could about what happened tonight and even explained to the police how the dead Irishman was also responsible for the deaths of all of his friends. Tommy obviously couldn't go into details as far as the reason why Bullseye wanted everyone dead. Just as the questions were starting to wind down, a paramedic came over to the officer and Tommy,

"Excuse me gentlemen...Mr. Oliver, will you be accompanying your wife to the hospital?" The paramedic asked. Tommy looked at the officer as he knew that it was up to them if he would go with Kim to the hospital or if they were going to take him in for more questioning.

"I believe I have enough to get this report started. Go be with your wife Mr. Oliver. Just don't leave town for the next couple days as we may need to bring you in for more questions if needed." The officer said as he closed up his notepad.

"Thank you sir." Tommy said gratefully as he was exhausted emotionally and physically from the previous night's activities. Tommy extended his hand to the cop and the officer took it and shook his hand.

Kim was loaded up in one ambulance while Jason was in another one. Both of them were placed on gurneys as they both were dealing with injuries to their lower half and couldn't walk on their own. Kim watched as Tommy walked away from the police officer he was talking to and checked in with Jason real quick in the ambulance that was in front of her. Once Tommy got out of that vehicle, the doors were shut and Jason was off to the hospital first.

Once Tommy climbed into the ambulance that she was in, the first thing she did was grab his hand. Not knowing what the future was going to hold for the former rangers, Tommy gave his wife a smile and a reassuring squeeze of her hand before telling her it will be ok.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of the story as it was certainly my longest chapter to date. In my haste to post the chapter after working a 16 hour day yesterday and going to be working another 16 today, I made a huge gaffe as to not write this second AN and give credit for the intimate scene between Kim and Tommy that I had used. The author was kind enough to reach out and point out my mistake and I certainly wouldn't want to disrespect them in not making sure they get a shout out.

Big Thank yous go out to **Captain Anon.** If everyone has the chance, go check out the story series **Cost of Revenge** , it is certainly one of the best stories I have read on here. I wish I could link to the Captain's profile or to the story series to help in sending you easily to their work. Again thank you Captain Anon and I am sorry for not giving you credit before I posted the chapter as my sleep riddled brain just wanted to post the chapter quickly and go to bed ASAP.

I also want to give credit to the Daredevil movie from 2003 for the limo/end fight scene.


End file.
